Sailor Moon Dark Dreams
by SunRedDream
Summary: Darien y las Sailor Scouts, empiezan a tener repetitivos sueños de ellos mismos asesinando a Serena. Cuando surge el sentimiento de hacer esos sueños realidad deciden alejarse se ella para no lastimarla, sin saber que hay alguien asechando, para tomar a su princesa en sus manos
1. Sueño 1: El sueño de Serena

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Capítulo 1: El sueño de Serena

_Serena, respira hondo_. Me digo a mí misma tratando de aplacar mis nervios. En mi estómago se sienten aletear a centenares de mariposas, pero trato de no prestarles atención, alisando nuevamente mi vestido de novia, de un pulcro blanco y abundante tela. La ampona falda tiene flores bordadas, al igual que mi velo que se hace espacio entre mis dos _odangos_.

_Respira hondo_. me vuelvo a repetir, cuando nuevas dudas asaltan mi mente ¿Qué pasa si no puedo ser una buena esposa? ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Qué pasaría si Darien se da cuenta que se está atando con una niñita infantil y se cansa de mi?.

Las preguntas le dan vueltas una y otra vez a mi cabeza, después de todo, nunca había comprendido como Darien puede estar con alguien como yo, el era maduro, inteligente gentil, atractivo. Estaba lleno de cualidades, las que hacían que otras chicas, mucho más listas y atractivas que yo se fijaran en él constantemente.

Fuera quien fuera, nunca les hacía caso porque el me amaba, solo tenía ojos para mí. Pero ¿Y si un día esto se acabara? Tal vez llegue el tiempo en que por fin abra los ojos y se de cuenta que la persona a la que tanto dice amar, es en realidad una jovencita inmadura que no tiene nada de especial. No soy muy brillante, ni atlética, o especialmente atractiva. Con dificultades podría llevar una casa porque las tareas domésticas se me dan fatal. El pobre Darien ha tenido que soportar mis contantes lloriqueos y tragarse mis galletas quemadas. Con mis calificaciones a duras penas alcanzo a salir de la preparatoria, y no podría ni soñar con entrar a la universidad. No se qué hacer con mi vida y como ni siquiera puedo ser un ama de casa, al final me tendré que conformar con que él trabaje para mantenernos a ambos y seguir haciendo lo único en lo que soy buena, comer.

En unos años de seguro me volveré una vieja inútil y gorda que no va a hacer nada más en el día mas que tragar y dormir, tal vez pese como 200 kilos, no mejor como 400. Ni siquiera me voy a poder levantar de la cama. Entonces un día voy a asesinar a Luna sin querer por que se va a ahogar cuando descuidadamente quede atrapada entre mi gordo trasero. Y cuando un repartidor de comida que traía mi orden cuádruple de _ramen_, entre descuidadamente a la habitación al escuchar mis gritos, se va a llevar un susto con la horrible imagen de un gato negro aplastado en el trasero de una señora de 400 kilos, la cual esta tratando sin éxito quitarse de encima al animal, porque sus brazos literalmente no alcanzan a llegar a su parte trasera por lo inmensos que son.

Entonces le voy a suplicar al repartidor, un adolecente con acné. –¡Por favor ayúdeme a quitarme a este gatito!- Con una voz tan grave como le corresponde a una dama, (si es que me puedo llamar así) de mi peso. El se quedará pasmado por la situación, pero se compadecerá de mi y pasará alrededor de 10 minutos tratando de remover a Luna de mi línea divisoria posterior. Mientras que el lo intenta no me voy a poder resistir al exquisito aroma de mi orden de _ramen_, así que voy a empezar a comerlo, pero sin darme cuenta me comeré el _menma, _el cual tiene horribles consecuencias corporales en mí y cuando escuche el rugir de mi estómago, ya va a ser demasiado tarde para advertir al incauto repartidor, y una sonora flatulencia le va a llegar directo a la cara. La grasa no me permitirá girar a ver el resultado pero el sonido de un peso muerto me avisará lo que pasó, el pobre chico no resistió la pestilencia, lo he matado.

Como a las ocho, escucharé las llaves girar en la cerradura, es Darien, llegando de su trabajo. El hombre, no me ha tocado en 11 meses, no lo culpo, lo dejo de intentar cuando casi se ahoga entre los pliegues de mi barriga, por lo menos sigue pagando los exorbitantes gastos que mi alimentación requiere. Puede no amarme más, pero al menos me mantiene en su vida como el recuerdo de lo que una vez fue.

Llegará al cuarto llamando mi nombre. Cuando encuentre la horrorosa situación, de sus labios solo saldrá un. –Te odio Serena-

Y llamará a la policía sin pensárselo dos veces. Me voy a volver famosa, los reporteros empezarán a llegar. Ya veo los encabezados, "La mujer más gorda del mundo, es culpable del asesinato de un joven y un gato", mis amigas no querrán dar la cara por mi para ayudarme a pagar un abogado pues mancharía su imagen, Amy, ya es una exitosa médico, Mina una famosa actriz, Rey una compositora y Lita una Chef con su propio programa. Solo me darán miradas de pena ajena y me abandonarán.

Cuando la policía llegue, no tendrán manera de arrestarme para llevarme a la comisaría, así que optarán por prenderme fuego junto con el departamento, pagándole a Darien una remuneración, para que comience una nueva vida. Pero no alcanzarán a hacerlo porque mi peso ha hecho que el piso del cuarto se debilite y cuando el policía se acerque con el fósforo, voy a caer directo hacia el suelo, atravesando los 15 pisos del edificio, y allí moriré. En mi lápida se podrá leer "_Aquí yace Serena Tsukino, la que una vez iba a ser Reina de Tokyo de Cristal con su querido Darien (alias Endymion) quien ahora se escapó con su mejor amiga Rey, para poder ser ellos los soberanos del más magnifico Reino que nunca haya existido, el cual tuvo que soportar estar casado con la mujer que descansa aquí, la cual es conocida por romper el record como la mujer más obesa del mundo y por el asesinato de un adolecente y un gato, por lo cuál nos alegramos mucho que esté muerta". _Vale, tal vez es un título muy grande para una lápida, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

De repente la marcha nupcial me saca de mi ensoñación. _Respira hondo Serena_, me digo por enésima vez. Las grandes puertas de madera se abren dando lugar amplio recinto donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia. Empiezo a avanzar hacia el altar y allí lo veo, con su pelo negro azabache, su blanco traje y su gentil sonrisa. Mi corazón da un brinco de alegría. _Bueno, tal vez pueda ser escritora_. Pienso.

Darien, me alza su mano, como una señal de que me esta esperando y de repente, me encuentro con el azul de su mirada. Así sin más, mis dudas se disipan.

*Ramen: versión japonesa de la sopa de fideos chinos

*Menma: condimento del ramen, hecho de tallos de bambú.


	2. Sueño 2: El sueño de Mina

N.A: Hola, y bienvenidos a mi nuevo Fanfic de Sailor Moon. Debo de aclarar que este Fic puede contener algunas escenas que pueden ser consideradas violentas, así que aténganse a las consecuencias si estas no son de tu gusto. También hay diferentes escenas enfocadas en POV de diferentes personajes de la historia. Ahora no he tenido oportunidad pero esta historia va ser de Serena/Darien, (lo siento por las fans de Seiya ) Como aclaración el primer capítulo, era un sueño, en realidad no se estaba casando con Darien como lo traté de explicar aquí.

Y por último le agradecería que dejaran comentarios para ver como les va pareciendo la historia, espero que sea diferente a lo que hayan leído anteriormente.

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

Capítulo 2: El Sueño de Mina

Luna

-¡Serena!- Le grité a mi descuidada dueña, que estaba acurrucada como una niña pequeña entre sus cobijas de lunas y conejitos.

-¡SERENA ES TARDE!- Por fin se incorporó lentamente. -¿Qué no escuchaste el despertador? Que irresponsable eres, ya tienes 17 años- Le reproché. Ella me volteó a ver todavía medio dormida. Entonces abrió los ojos como platos y de repente me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Luna, estas bien!- Soltó con alegría.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿Qué te pasa Serena?- Ella me tomo de mis axilas y me levantó a la altura de sus ojos, y con aire muy serio me dijo. –Estaba soñando con mi boda, me iba a casar con Darien, pero estaba muy nerviosa, y entonces pesaba 400 kilos y tu morías aplastada por…- Se interrumpió mordiéndose un labio, dudosa por si debía continuar, mientras yo la miraba incrédula.

–Pero ya no importa, porque al final resultó que solo era producto de mi imaginación, y cuando despertaba estaba otra vez en la boda, y mi querido Darien estaba allí esperándome, y nos casábamos, y todos estaban allí, incluso tú y Artemis. ¡Y luego todos comíamos un banquete gigante!- Anunció muy feliz.

-Serena, no se porque ese sueño me suena mucho a ti- Le dije sarcástica.

-Bueno, aunque me molestes, no me voy a pelear contigo hoy, porque voy a tratar de ser una buena niña. Me dijo con una sonrisa radiante. La contemplé mientras se terminaba de levantar y estiraba sus brazos. El nombre de mi dueña era Serena Tsukino, una joven de 17 años común y corriente, bueno por lo menos en apariencia, hace 3 años, ella me encontró y yo la escogí para que se convirtiera en Sailor Moon, la justiciera que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Tiempo después se reveló que era en realidad la princesa Serenity, la heredera al trono del milenio de plata, junto con Darien o como se le conocía hace mucho tiempo, Endymion, el príncipe de la tierra habían reencarnado en nuestro tiempo, después de haber muerto en la pelea contra el Negaverso.

Sailor Moon y sus amigas, las Sailor Scout se habían encargado de proteger a nuestro planeta de las garras de números enemigos, y después de interminables batallas, al fin nuestras vidas al fin seguían su curso normal.

-¡Luna es tarde!- gritó cuando su vista se encontró con el reloj.

-Ya te lo había dicho yo, gracias por escucharme Serena- le repliqué. Ignorándome, comenzó a desvestirse y a lanzar ropa por los aires en busca de su uniforme.

Serena era una adolecente despistada y floja. Saca malas notas y su mayor alegría en la vida es comer y dormir. Si, tal vez Serena no es la personificación del arquetipo de una princesa, pero eso no es la que la hace especial. Serena es… Serena. la persona que ha mantenido a las Sailor Scout unidas, la persona que daría su vida una y otra vez para mantenernos a salvo. La persona que ha luchado incansablemente porque podamos cumplir nuestros sueños y vivir en nuestro amado planeta, es por eso que es tan importante para nosotros, es nuestra princesa.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Luna, soy una gata negra con una luna creciente en su frente, puedo hablar y fui designada por la antigua reina del Milenio de Plata para cuidar a la heredera al trono. Aunque a veces resulta bastante complicado.

Serena terminó rápidamente de atar sus cabellos rubios en dos _odangos_, y ya vestida, tomo su cartera y salió disparada hacia el piso de abajo. Yo me dejé caer en su cama, tal vez podría echarme otra siesta cuando el usual bullicio de la mañana se apaciguara.

Escuché a la mamá de Serena, Ikuko decir. –Hija, ¿no vas a desayunar con nosotros?-

-¡Do mamá ef tafde!- Articuló Serena con lo que según podía adivinar era comida en su boca.

-Bueno, ya veo que te lanzaste sobre el pan tostado- Dijo riéndose la voz de su padre, Kenji.

Traté de no ponerles atención hasta que después de unos minutos el ruido cesó, tras un portazo. Ya no había nadie en casa, Serena se había marchado corriendo a su escuela, su padre a su trabajo, su hermano Sammy a la primaria y mamá Ikuko por las usuales compras, esta era mi oportunidad para pasearme a mis anchas por la casa sin ser molestada. Baje lentamente las escaleras y me dirigí al comedor donde como siempre me habían dejado un plato lleno con leche calientita.

La empecé a lengüetear, despreocupadamente, cuando de pronto me di cuenta de un paquete envuelto en tela morada con pequeñas lunas.

-Esa Serena, volvió a olvidar su almuerzo- Dije con desanimo. Conociéndola llegaría llorando a casa en unas horas lamentándose por haber pasado hambre y ya que no tenía la intención de gastar mi tiempo escuchando sus lloriqueos, agarre el pequeño _obento _en mi hocico y dando un salto hacia el alfeizar de la ventana, me dispuse hacia la preparatoria _Jubban_.

El trayecto transcurrió con tranquilidad, lo más que llegó a pasar fue que unos turistas norteamericanos, me señalaron curiosos cuando pase por una de las bardes de la avenida principal con el _obento_ de Serena en mi boca. Tardé aproximadamente media hora en llegar. Recorrí los ya tan conocidos pasillos y me dirigí al salón de mi descuidada dueña. Traté de esquivar a los alumnos lo mejor que pude. Al parecer el descanso ya había comenzado y todos se dirigían al patio con sus propios almuerzos.

No vi a Serena ni a las chicas por ningún lado. Pero adiviné donde podían estar cuando escuche gritos provenientes de su salón.

-¡Y SI VULVE A LLEGAR TARDE OTRA VEZ SEÑORITA TSUKINO, NO ME VA A QUEDAR DE OTRA MÁS QUE EXPULSARLA POR UNA SEMANA ENTERA!- La puerta entreabierta me dio la imagen de un hombre en sus sesenta, algo calvo y con unos lentes anticuados que enmarcaban su rostro de un color rojo granada por el enojo.

-Sin contar sus terribles notas y las veces que se ha quedado dormida en MI ó diciendo. Tenía la pinta de que en cualquier momento los ojos se le iban a salir de las orbitas.

Serena estaba con aspecto de niña regañada delante de el. Tratando de esquivar lo mejor que podía las gotitas de saliva que le llegaban a su cara cada que el profesor furioso le dirigía la palabra.

-Solo mire este examen- Le dijo tomando un papel de su escritorio. – 43 puntos en un examen básico de matemáticas, Señorita Tsukino, a este paso no le va a quedar otra que repetir el año-.

Entonces Serena que tenía la mirada dirigida al suelo la subió lentamente, dirigiendo la más inocente mirada al profesor. –Lo siento- murmuró suavemente. Lo que provocó que el tono rojo del profesor se bajara y acumulara en las mejillas. Realmente, a veces Serena no mide la reacción que tiene en las personas, especialmente con este tipo de maestros rabo verdes. Aunque debo decir que antes no era así, mientras la princesa más crece, me he fijado que el comportamiento de las personas a variado, a su favor. Tal vez sean imaginaciones mías, pero desde el mes pasado, cuando mamá Ikuko envía a Serena por algunas compras, los vendedores tienden a ser demasiado amables con ella, le regalan cosas y le han llegado a bajar los precios. Por lo que me ha platicado, en la escuela, los profesores no la han reprendido como deberían por llegar tarde o comer en clase y los alumnos tanto hombres como mujeres han empezado a comportarse como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Hay algo extraño pasando allí.

El hombre se llevó una mano a la calva y empezó a soltar una risa nerviosa. – Bueno, no hay que ponernos tan estrictos, además aun puede hacer el examen de recuperación ¿no es así?-.

El rostro de Serena se iluminó en una gran sonrisa. -¿De verdad?- Le preguntó algo sorprendida por el inminente cambio.

-Si, si, ¿Por qué no le pide a la señorita Amy que le ayude a estudiar?, a usted y la señorita Aino, que se encuentra en su misma situación, pero la mu escurridiza se escapó antes de que pudiera hablar con ella-

-Lo se preocupe profesor Kankuro, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo- Dijo llevándose una mano a la coronilla en un intento de saludo militar.

-Claro que si prefiere que le de clases particulares- Sugirió aumentando su sonrojo.

-Eso no será necesario profesor- Interrumpió una voz femenina. Yo me había escabullido debajo de una de las bancas, sin que me notaran y desde allí pude ver como Amy Mizuno (mejor conocida como Sailor Mercury) hacía su aparición en la sala. Tomó a Serena por los hombros, atrayéndola como si quisiera sacarla de allí. Era una joven como de 1.60 metros, delgada y con el cabello corto de un tono azulado. Era muy guapa. Pero lo que distinguía a Amy era su inteligencia, desde que despertó como la reencarnación de la justiciera del planeta Mercurio, siempre a tomado el papel de ser el cerebro del equipo. Todo el tiempo lleva un libro encima y su mayor sueño es llegar a ser una gran doctora. Aún así es una niña muy dulce y compasiva, que gasta su tiempo tratando de que a Serena se le meta algo de información en la cabeza.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de que Serena obtenga el mejor puntaje en el examen de recuperación. Le dijo algo tensa. –Pero ahora ya se está haciendo tarde y Serena necesita comer algo ¿cierto?-.

Serena abrió como platos los ojos cuando con la referencia al almuerzo, se acababa de dar cuenta que lo había olvidado en casa.

-Por supuesto, ya la he retenido demasiado señorita Tsukino, si me disculpan a mi también me falta probar algún bocado antes de que comiencen las clases-. Dicho esto se retiró guiñándole a Serena un ojo. Mientras ella y Amy lo saludaban tensas con la mano. En cuanto la puerta se cerró suspiraron aliviadas.

Yo no perdí oportunidad y salté de mi escondite. Deje el _obento_ en el suelo y traté de llamar su atención con un siseo.

Los dos chicas voltearon instantáneamente y pusieron caras de sorpresa al verme.

-¡Luna, trajiste mi comida!- Gritó felizmente Serena, abalanzándose sobre la caja.

-Si Serena, te la traje, pero ¿por qué tienes que ser tan olvidadiza?-. No se molestó en responderme porque ya se había llevado un _onigiri_ a la boca.

La puerta corrediza se volvió a abrir dando paso a una chica alta de cabello castaño atado en una simple coleta en lo alto de su cabeza.

-¿Ya terminaron de sermonear a Serena?- Preguntó algo preocupada, pero no alcanzó a oír la respuesta cuando me vio.

-¡Luna, qué haces aquí!- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Luna vino a traer el almuerzo de Serena Lita- Le dijo Amy en tono comprensivo.

-Si y como ya cumplí con mi tarea, me voy. Aún tengo cosas que hacer-.

-¿Tienes cosas que hacer?- Preguntó incrédula Serena que con dificultades se había pasado el bocado entero.

-Si, a diferencia de ti, yo no pierdo el tiempo- Dije airada.

-Ya, no me molestes Luna- Replicó Serena en su usual tono de queja. Yo volvía dar una salto hacia la ventana y les dije. –Bueno, nos vemos luego chicas-.

-Adiós Luna, respondieron a coro-. Me alejé del salón escuchando como las tres amigas se quedaban riendo y bromeando entre ellas. Desde que se conocieron, se había vuelto muy unidas.

Sorteé las diferentes habitaciones tratando de que nadie me viera, hasta que al llegar a la ventana que daban a los baños, donde me detuve en seco al escuchar una voz muy familiar. Una joven de cabello rubio, el cual lo tenía recogido en una media cola sobre su nuca con un lazo rojo, se encontraba encogida, en uno de los rincones llorando a lágrima viva. No parecía que aparte de ella hubiera un alma en el baño, a excepción de un gato blanco, que estaba acurrucado en su regazo, desde donde le caían gruesas lágrimas. Él preocupado, le susurraba palabras cariñosas.

-Tranquila Mina, todo esta bien, solo fue un sueño, no quiere decir nada ¿está bien?, solo estás algo alterada por los exámenes y todos tus problemas los estás proyectando con las horribles batallas que han tenido que pelear, ¿por qué no le cuentas esto a las chicas?-. Le dijo el gato blanco. Sin perder tiempo, salté aterrizando al lado de ellos.

-¡Luna!- Gritó Artemis sorprendido. Artemis, al igual que yo, era un gato guardián que se encargaba de proteger y guiar a las Sailor Scouts, solo que él era el compañero de Sailor Venus, la joven que en esos momentos cubría su rostro con sus manos, para evitar ser vista llorando. Pero al escuchar que su gato gritaba mi nombre, alzó la vista alterada, poniendo una mueca, como si no se alegrara nada de verme.

-Luna- Volvió a repetir. Su rostro estaba lleno de puntitos rojos, y sus párpados se encontraban hinchados, lo que indicaba que había estado llorando por largo rato.

-¿Qué te pasa Mina?- Traté de decirle con el tono más condescendiente que pude. Pero al pronunciar estas palabras solo provocó que sus ojos se anegaran en lágrimas de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que llame a las demás chicas, llamo a Serena?- Le pregunté cuidadosa.

-¡No!- Me gritó aterrorizada alzando las manos en una señal de que parara.

-¿Qué pasa Mina? – Volví a preguntar aún más preocupada.

-Mina, o le dices tu o le digo yo- Afirmó Artemis en tono serio. La muchacha solo lo miró asustada y negó con la cabeza. Artemis exasperado, me volteó a ver y dijo.

-Mina está asustada, por que tuvo un terrible sueño en donde asesinaba a Serena-

Mina

¡Era tarde! Como de costumbre me había quedado dormida más de la cuenta, y tras vestirme a velocidad supersónica, me encontraba corriendo a máxima velocidad por las calles de Tokyo, para llegar a la preparatoria Juuban, en donde mis amigas y yo cruzábamos el último año de preparatoria, hacía un año que nuestras vidas habían regresado a la normalidad, después de la encarnizada lucha con Sailor Galaxia, una mujer más bien loca que trataba de dominar el mundo, robando a los seres de esta galaxia sus semillas estelares. Pero con la ayuda de las Sailor Star Light, cuya identidad secreta era un grupo musical de guapísimos chicos, los cuales casi seguro estaban enamorados de mi, habíamos logrado ganar y devolverle la paz a nuestro hogar.

Ya había pasado casi un año y ahora, solo teníamos que preocuparnos de las más triviales cosas, como llegar tarde a la escuela, como hoy.

Viré violentamente en una de las esquinas y a lo lejos logré ver a otra persona que iba corriendo a la misma velocidad que yo, una chica casi de mi estatura, con un característico pelo rubio amarrado en dos altas coletas.

Sin dejar de trotar alzamos nuestras manos a manera de saludo y nos emparejamos para seguir corriendo juntas.

Se podría decir que Serena y yo éramos las chicas del grupo, con los estilos de vida más despreocupados, lo cual era fantástico, pero a veces como en esta ocasión, un retardo más haría que el profesor nos diera una buena reprimenda, al fin y al cabo, ya habíamos llegado tarde 3 veces esta semana.

Cruzamos nuestra usual ruta y llegamos a una de las avenidas principales, en donde tuvimos que parar por que el semáforo cambió a color verde. Genial, ahora llevaríamos un minuto y medio de retraso. Los carros comenzaron a avanzar aumentando su velocidad. Pasaban continuos unos tras otros, todos de diferentes tamaños y colores, nunca me había fijado en los autos de esa manera, si te ponías a pensar ¿no eran hermosos?. Los carros seguían circulando. Amarillo, gris, verde, azul. ¿desde cuando eran tan hipnóticos?. Escuche a Serena parlotear a mi lado algo acerca de unos exámenes y un profesor furioso, un sentimiento de ira comenzó a surgir en mi ¿por qué no se podía callar y disfrutar del espectáculo?

Azul, rosado, negro, y gris de nuevo.

-Y entonces me dijo, Señorita Tsukino si usted y su amiga vuelven a llegar tarde o vuelven a cometer alguna otra falta, no me va a quedar remedio más que hacer que lleven el curso de clases intensivas el fin de semana. Y entonces yo le dije…-

Verde, naranja, blanco, blanco otra vez. La odiosa niña al lado de mi no me dejaba concentrar, acentuando la falta de un color, si de algo me estaba perdiendo, habían amarillos, azules, verdes, blancos, negros, cafés, naranjas, rosados, violetas y… ¿Qué color faltaba?

-…Después de todo, hoy a las tres se va a inaugurar una nueva heladería y si logramos escabullirnos del profesor Kankuro, tal vez podremos estar a tiempo, no lo crees Mina?-

¿Cuál color era? La calle parecía un lienzo en movimiento el cual se salpicaba con hermosos colores, era casi perfecto, pero faltaba algo para alcanzar esa perfección. Si, un color muy importante, el cual completaría la obra maestra. Yo era el artista que se tenía que encargar de hacerlo, solo yo podía hacerlo. ¿Pero no sabía qué era lo que faltaba. En mi corazón un sentimiento muy grande de frustración comenzó a apoderarse de mi.

-¿Mina?- Me preguntó Serena moviendo su mano de un lado a otro en frente de mi cara, tapando la visibilidad de mi gran obra. Con enojo aparté su mano de encima.

Veamos, repasemos, tenemos, azul, negro, amarillo, rosado, café, naranja, negro, violeta, plateado, gris, dorado ¿Cuál es? ¡Ah si! ¡Rojo!.

Tomé a Serena del hombro y la empuje al asfalto negro de la calle. Ella me miró con expresión sorprendida y alcanzo a ver como su mirada de azul celeste se perdía cuando un gran camión negro impactó sobre su cuerpo con un golpe sordo.

Estaba tan contenta, esto era hermoso, esto era lo correcto, esto era lo que tenía que hacer.

El camión frenó violentamente, produciendo el choque de otros carros en una carambola. Se escucharon gritos a lo lejos, ¿gritos? No estoy equivocada si ponen atención se darán cuenta que en realidad son aplausos, están festejándome a mí, porque pude completar la rapsodia de colores en el gran lienzo de la ciudad. Una mano inerte sobresale por debajo de las llantas, sosteniendo un broche de transformación en forma de corazón, el cual está ya también roto.

En el suelo de la avenida, un líquido rojo oscuro empiezó a fluir lentamente, camine unos pasos y me agacho a contemplarlo.

-Precioso-. Susurre. El aroma es perfecto, ¿qué tal la textura? Hundo mi mano en el líquido que se siente caliente. Es perfecto. Entonces bajé la mirada a mi blusa blanca y me doy cuenta que con el impacto unas gotitas de sangre mancharon mi blusa. Me volteo a ver en el reflejo metálico del autobús, que arroyó a Serena. Mi cara está también salpicada con la roja sustancia, me hace ver hermosa, soy hermosa. Sonrío y vuelvo a susurrar. –Precioso-.

Y después, negro. Me despierto agitada, soltando un pequeño grito, para encontrarme la mirada furiosa de un profesor entrado en edad, el cual me mira desafiante.

-¿Y bien señorita Aino. Es esta la conducta de una joven de 17 años?-. Me encuentro desorientada y mi corazón late desbocado, lo puedo escuchar retumbar contra mis oídos. Unas gotitas de sudor resbalan por mis sienes. Volteo a ver a mi alrededor. Mis compañeros están haciendo lo mejor posible por contener la risa, y allí están, Amy, y Lita. Falta Serena. ¡Serena!. Dirijo mi vista a su lugar y la encuentro en una posición muy cómoda. Está durmiendo plácidamente sobre sus libros ajena a la situación, creo que hasta esta babeando un poco. –Darien-. Susurra en un suspiro. El maestro y los alumnos dirigen su vista a ella y no pueden evitar soltar una carcajada, a excepción del profesor, quien se dirige a su mesa y golpea el pupitre firmemente, causando que Serena se incorpore asustada volteando a ver desorientada de un lado a otro. –Quiero hablar con usted y con la señorita Aino en el descanso señorita-. Anuncia el profesor Kankuro enojado.

Serena me voltea a ver preocupada y yo trato de dirigirle una sonrisa despreocupada, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Proseguimos con la clase, y conforme va pasando el tiempo las imágenes del sueño se van haciendo mas claras. Unas nauseas incontenibles se apoderan de mi, y en cuanto suena el timbre del descanso, salgo corriendo del salón, ignorando los gritos del profesor.

Al recorrer los pasillos de mi escuela, y ver mi reflejo en ellos, por un momento diviso ver salpicaduras rojas en mi rostro, lo cual hacen que me pare en seco para comprobar que todo esté bien. Y en efecto no hay nada allí. Mi imaginación esta jugando trucos conmigo. Corro al baño y al encontrarlo vació me siento en una esquina y me suelto a llorar desconsoladamente, pues la angustia que siento, no me da para menos.

Entonces escucho una voz masculina que se sitúa frente a mi. -¿Mina, por que lloras?- Me interroga Artemis, mi pequeño y blanco gato. Hago un intento por limpiarme las lagrimas y le pregunto. –No pasa nada Artemis, es solo que tuve una pesadilla, pero ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Nada, solo me quería dar una vuelta a ver si me encontraba con Luna-. Dice algo sonrojado. -¿Pero de que era tu sueño?-.

Dudo en decírselo, por que se que al contarlo me voy a volver a sentir sucia de nuevo, pero Artemis es mi guardián y no le guardo secretos, así que trato de relatarle mi sueño lo más detallado posible, tratando de no ahogarme con mi llanto cuando llego a la parte final. Artemis me contempla preocupado y se acurruca en mi regazo para consolarme, diciéndome palabras tranquilizadoras.

-Tranquila Mina, todo esta bien, solo fue un sueño, no quiere decir nada ¿está bien?, solo estás algo alterada por los exámenes y todos tus problemas los estás proyectando con las horribles batallas que han tenido que pelear, ¿por qué no le cuentas esto a las chicas?-. Me dijo el gato, consternado. Entonces escucho como Artemis grita. -¡Luna!-. y yo volteó a ver para encontrarme con la gata negra de Serena. No puedo evitar que una mueca se me forme en el rostro, al verla siento como si un una presión se instalara en mi estómago ¿me estaré volviendo loca? Pienso.

-Luna- Vuelvo a repetir.

-¿Qué te pasa Mina?- Trata de decirme comprensivamente lo cual hace que nuevas lagrimas se formen en mis ojos.

-¿Quieres que llame a las demás chicas, llamo a Serena?- Me pregunta.

-¡No!- Grito demasiado alto. Solo verla me sentiría culpable, ¿cómo pude soñar algo así? No ¿cómo me pude alegrar de hacer algo así?

-¿Qué pasa Mina? –Me vuelve a decir.

-Mina, o le dices tu o le digo yo- Me dice Artemis. Al ver que no respondo, el toma la iniciativa.

-Mina está asustada, por que tuvo un terrible sueño en donde asesinaba a Serena-

-¡Artemis!-. Le reprocho, ¿tenía que decirlo de esa manera?.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Luna sin comprender.

-Nada, Luna, es solo que tuve una pesadilla en donde… bueno ocurría un accidente, con Serena y me asusté mucho, pero eso es todo, fue solo un sueño, no te preocupes-.

-¿Estás segura?- Pregunta la gata algo dudosa.

-Si, claro-. Le digo con mi mejor sonrisa.-Ahora voy a ver a las chicas antes de que se termine el almuerzo, Serena debe de estar enojada conmigo porque la deje sola con el profesor- Trato de parecer como si nada. Pero alcanzo a ver como Luna y Artemis intercambian una mirada cómplice.

-Adiós chicos-. Me despido alegremente y salgo corriendo de la habitación en busca de mis amigas que de seguro llevaban un rato buscándome.

*Odandgo: Un bollo (o también llamado _rodete_ o _moño_ en español ) es un estilo de peinado usado típicamente por mujeres en Japón.

*Obento: Es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, bastante común en la cocina japonesa


	3. Sueño 3: El sueño de Amy, Lita y Rey

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko T.

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí esta el tercer capítulo de la historia. Estoy muy emocionada dejando salir al psicópata interior en mi. Así que espero que les guste y ¡por favor, dejen Reviews!

Capítulo 3 : El sueño de Amy, Lita y Rey

**AMY**

El día transcurrió tranquilo, sin contar el accidente en el que el profesor descubrió a Mina y a Serena dormidas en su lección, todo fue de lo más normal.

Salimos aproximadamente a las dos y cuarto de la escuela. Serena estaba muy apurada porque quería que fuéramos todas juntas a la inauguración de una nueva heladería. Ni siquiera nos dio tiempo para cambiarnos los uniformes, porque quedamos de vernos con Rey en el parque número diez.

Cuando llegamos, una chica de pelo negro hasta la cintura ya estaba ahí.

-¡Serena! ¿Esto fue tu culpa verdad?, ¡llevo 20 minutos esperándolas!-. Serena solamente le saco la lengua y le dijo. –No es mi culpa que seas tan amargada Rey-. Replicó simulando enojo.

Creo que después de tres años observándolas, he llegado a entender que sus constantes peleas son una forma de demostrarse su aprecio, el cual debe ser mucho porque no pasa un día sin que terminen discutiendo por cualquier trivialidad.

Lita como siempre trató de calmarlas, pero fue inútil, pues se fueron gritando todo el camino.

Creo que nadie más lo notó pero me fijé que en todo el camino Mina estuvo mucho más callada de lo usual, miraba al suelo, sumida en sus pensamientos, así que aprovechando el revuelo causado por Serena y Rey, me acerqué a ella y traté de entablar una conversación.

-¿Mina, estás bien?, te noto un poco callada-. Ella al escuchar mi voz respingó sobresaltada y me miró como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué? ¿Decías algo Amy?-.

-Solo te estaba preguntando que si estas bien, por que hoy he notado que no estás de tu humor usual, ¿es por el regaño del profesor?, si es así no te preocupes, el mismo dijo que tu y Serena iban a poder presentar el examen de recuperación, y yo las voy a ayudar a estudiar-. Le dije tratando de tranquilizarla. Ella me miró dubitativa, se quedó en silencio unos momentos y como decidiéndose por algo dijo.

-No es eso Amy, es solo que, hoy cuando me quedé dormida…-

-¡Chicas no se queden atrás!- Nos interrumpió Serena, que estaba con las demás a unos cuantos metros, sacudiendo su brazo arriba de su cabeza para indicar que nos apuráramos.

Mire a Mina incitándola a que continuara, pero ella solo me sonrió como si nada.

-No te preocupes Amy, solo estoy algo nerviosa con el examen que nos van a hacer, no se si lo pueda pasar, ya sabes como se me dan las matemáticas- Me dijo con una risa alegre.

-¿Es eso? Bueno, pues nos podemos reunir después de clases a partir de mañana para que saquen la mejor nota, no te preocupes Mina-.

-¿Si verdad? ¡Que tonta soy!-.

Alcanzamos a las demás en la parada de un alto, y ahí fue donde las cosas se pusieron raras. Mientras los carros pasaban veloces frente a nosotras, Serena les empezó a contar el regaño que había sufrido esa mañana, tratando de imitar la gangosa voz del viejo profesor.

-No voy a tolerar más esto señorita Tsukino-. Dijo poniendo una mueca como si acabara de oler algo asqueroso, provocando las risas de Lita y Rey.

-Serena tonta, como se te ocurre llegar tarde y dormirte en clase en el mismo día-. Le dijo Rey para molestarla, ocasionando una nueva pelea.

-¡Por qué siempre tienes que molestarme Rey!-.

-Por que si no lo hiciera, la vida no tendría sentido-. Le respondió sarcástica.

Serena suspiro exasperada, y Lita Rey y yo nos empezamos a reír de su reacción. Sin embargo faltaba una risa, cuando miré a Mina, noté un vacío en su mirada, su semblante estaba serio y sus puños apretaban con fuerza su cartera, tanto así que sus nudillos comenzaban a tornarse blancos. En su rostro comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa y empezó a murmurar algo que solo yo por estar más próxima a ella pude escuchar.

-Gris negro, azul, amarillo, blanco, dorado, violeta, ¿qué falta?-.

La demás comenzaron a acercarse al ver el comportamiento de nuestra amiga.

Serena se aproximo sin comprender la situación y al ver que Mina parecía estar en una especie de trance, sacudió su mano una y otra vez en frente de su rostro.

-¡Tierra llamando a Mina! ¿me escuchas?- Le dijo en tono de broma. Mina agarró violentamente la muñeca de Serena y la apartó de su vista sin soltarla. La curiosa sonrisa de su rostro empezó a desaparecer y se convirtió en una expresión de frustración, mientras murmuraba furiosamente lo que parecían ser colores.

-¡Mina me estas lastimando!- Soltó Serena, cuya muñeca seguía agarrada firmemente por Mina, torciéndosela. Rey, Lita y yo alarmadas nos acercamos en un intento de separarlas.

-¿Que te pasa Mina?, ¡la estas lastimando!-. Le dijo Lita zafando el agarre del brazo de Serena, quien al estar libre se acercó a nuestra rubia amiga. –Mina ¿estas bien?- Le dijo ahora verdaderamente preocupada.

Entonces la cara de Mina se iluminó y grito. -¡Ya se! ¡Rojo!- Dicho esto tomo a Serena violentamente por los hombros y avanzó con ella unos cuantos pasos hacía la avenida. Empujándola con todo su peso, la hizo retroceder hasta que un deportivo rojo, le pasó rosando por detrás. Diversos carros empezaron a pitar furiosos, pensando que se trataba de un juego adolecente.

-¡Serena!- Gritamos desesperadas. Rey, la tomó en sus brazos, mientras yo y Lita sosteníamos a Mina una de cada lado.

De repente paró en seco y pudimos observar como el brillo le volvía a los ojos. Nos volteó a ver desorientada y cuando se encontró con la asustada mirada de Serena, sus ojos se empezaron a anegar en lágrimas. Bajó la mirada para que no viéramos su rostro y nos dijo quedamente.

-¿Por qué no dejamos los helados para después?-. Y así sin más se fue corriendo en dirección contraria aunque la llamamos varias veces por su nombre, nos ignoró tratando de salir lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

Las demás nos quedamos paradas, a mitad de la calle, sin saber muy bien que hacer, hasta que a Lita se le ocurrió preguntarle a Serena.

-¿Estás bien?-. Ella solo asintió distraída, mirando en dirección a donde había huido Mina.

-Discúlpenla chicas, creo que algo está pasando con Mina, creo que está bajo mucha presión , pero no fue su intención lastimarte Serena-. Dije tratando de interceder por ella.

Las demás asintieron sin comprender muy bien.

-¿No creerán que el comportamiento de Mina se deba a un nuevo enemigo o si?- Nos interrogó Lita temiendo lo peor.

-¡No como crees! Ya escuchaste a Amy, Mina debe estar muy estresada con los exámenes ¿no es así?, tal vez solo estaba jugando-. Trató de animarnos Serena.

La miramos algo incrédulas. –Pues si estaba jugando, se le pasó un poco la mano-. Aclaró Rey. –De todas maneras creo que lo mejor sería reunirnos mañana en mi casa en el Templo para discutir la situación-.

Todas asentimos ausentes, y dicho esto decidimos que lo mejor era retirarnos a nuestras casas para tratar de localizar a Mina por teléfono.

El camino a mi casa fue tranquilo, llegué a mi apartamento, que como de costumbre estaba vació, aunque encontré una nota de mi mamá en el comedor.

"_Amy, hoy trabajo tarde en el hospital. La cena está en el horno"_

Como decía en la indicación allí se encontraba, resultó ser un poco de pollo al curry, el cual calenté y engullí rápidamente. Traté de llamar a casa de Mina muchas veces sin obtener respuesta.

Así que decidí darme un baño tranquilizador en donde traté de meditar las acciones de Mina del día de hoy, sin encontrar una explicación. Entonces recordé las palabras de Lita. ¿Un nuevo enemigo?. No, nuestras vidas corrían demasiado tranquilas como para que alguien nos arruinara nuestra calma de nuevo. Además Rey o las Outers hubieran sentido la energía de una energía maligna acercarse.

El agua caliente de la tina con sus vapores empezó a adormecerme, así que sin perder más tiempo, enrollé una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y me dirigí hacia mi habitación donde me puse mi pijama y sin importarme mucho en secar mi pelo, me tumbé en la cama, muerta de cansancio. Rápidamente me quedé dormida.

_Me encuentro sola en el salón de clases, se escucha el murmullo de los estudiantes en el patio platicando y jugando, pero eso a mi no me importa, lo único que quiero es estar sola en este pacífico salón en compañía de un buen libro de medicina._

_Estoy leyendo un capítulo muy interesante acerca de circulación sanguínea cuando de pronto la puerta se abre estrepitosamente._

_-¡Amy!- Grita alegre una niña de cabellos rubios atados en dos coletas. -¿Qué haces? Vamos a salir, es un día precioso como para que estés aquí sola- Anuncia alegremente Serena, arrebatándome mi precioso libro de las manos. ¿Y a esta que le pasaba? Como se atrevía a irrumpir mi tranquilidad para venir a sermonearme. Yo era dueña de lo que quisiera hacer, que se creía ¿Qué por ser la princesa ya tenía el derecho de mandarnos como se le plazca? _

_En primera, yo nunca entendí como una niña tan descuidada y tonta podía ser nuestra líder, la persona que supuestamente teníamos que proteger. A diferencia de ella yo sí tenía un sueño, yo sí era responsable, yo sí me esforzaba por conseguir lo que quería día tras día sin descanso. No podía permitir que un insignificante conejito me viniera a poner mi mundo de cabeza, no me lo merecía. _

_Serena era francamente una idiota cualquiera, en cuatro sílabas I-RRI-TAN-TE._

_Ella, sin bastarle con interrumpir mi lectura, se sienta en el asiento delantero de mi lugar y comenzó a hojear el libro descuidadamente. Genial, ahora me va a ensuciar el libro, con sus sucias manos llenas de grasa ¿Por qué siempre tenía que comer? Me sonrío a mi misma cuando imagino a Serena convirtiéndose en una gorda mujer, sola y con 7 gatos también obesos en una casa vieja y dejada. Inútiles y pesados, pero de la realeza, claro. Que injusta era la vida._

_La coartación aórtica es una de las afecciones cardíacas más comunes que están presentes al nacer, suele diagnosticarse en niños o adultos menores de 40 años-. Comenzó a leer imitando una voz intelectual, pero claro como la tonta no entendió nada, se empezó a rascar la cabeza con una expresión de confusión-._

_¿Tu entiendes algo Amy?-. Me pregunta distraída sin quitarle la vista al libro. No me molesté en responderle ¿Por qué perder mi tiempo en explicárselo a esta descerebrada?_

_Al ver que no le decía nada, se voltea otra vez hacia el frente y sigue hojeando y maltratando mi libro. Esto ya no lo podía aguantar, no la podía soportar. Y como en una repentina iluminación, una idea genial me cruza por la cabeza._

_-¿Sabes Serena?, he estado pensando que tal vez tu me puedas ayudar a llevar a la práctica lo que aprendí de circulación sanguínea._

_-¿En serio? claro, te ayudo en lo que quieras-. Me dice alegre aún pasando las páginas. Como su bajo intelecto le permite para más se a limita a buscar imágenes interesantes, cual mono de circo._

_-Si verás es muy fácil-. Digo tomando un lápiz afilado de mi estuche. –Que bueno que se me ocurrió sacarles punta en la mañana-. Pienso._

_-Resulta que los doctores difieren en que la forma en la que una persona se desangra más rápido, unos dicen que por la yugular, otros dicen que en la vena subclavia, aunque yo definitivamente apuesto a la yugular ¿probamos?-._

_Serena retira su mirada del libro y me mira muy quieta sin comprender. Yo hago lo mejor posible por esconder el lápiz detrás de mi espalda._

_-¿Y como lo podríamos probar?-. Pregunta algo dudosa._

_-Oh es fácil, solo tenemos que medir con mi reloj en cuánto tiempo tu corazón deja de latir-. _

_Serena me mira confusa, quitando por fin la estúpida sonrisa de su cara, tirando el libro al suelo tratando de retroceder hacia la puerta, pero ya no puede hacer nada, esta perdida._

_-Amy ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?- Me dice echándose para atrás. Yo saco el lápiz y lo alzo encima de mi cabeza. Ella se gira decidida a salir volando, pero antes de que se eche a correr, le clavo el lápiz directo en la yugular. Siento como se hunde lentamente en su blanca carne. Sus ojos se hinchan y se queda sin aliento, me voltea a ver sin comprender que es lo que esta pasando. Como siempre, ni en los momentos más críticos comprende la situación ¿Qué nivel de IQ tendrá? Tal vez el de un conejo, después de todo eso es lo que es._

_La sangre empieza a fluir rápidamente, empapando su blusa de marinera de un rojo carmesí. Se expande rápidamente hasta cubrir mis manos que aún sostienen firmemente el lápiz, y forma un charco alrededor del cuerpo de la princesa, en donde me veo reflejada. –Pero que fuerte soy-. Pienso cuando mi mirada se encuentra con la chica del reflejo, que me devuelve la mirada salvajemente._

_Pronto, Serena pierde el equilibrio y cae de rodillas. Yo la recuesto en medio del carcho y retiro el lápiz de su ahora rojo cuello._

_Los últimos momentos de vida que le quedan los usa para fijar sus ojos azules en los míos. Me mira llena de sorpresa, tristeza y lástima. No hay ni un rastro de enojo o miedo en el limpio azul. _

_Estúpida, la odio, ¿por qué me mira así? ¿no debería de temerme, de rogar por su vida? Bueno no es como si pudiera hablar, pues le acabo de rebanar el cuello, pero su actitud debería ser otra._

_Sin soportar más como los dos zafiros me atraviesan como dagas, levanto el lápiz para dar la estocada final._

_-Ahora probemos en la vena subclavia ¿vale?-. Le digo sarcástica._

**LITA**

_Serena y yo nos encontramos en mi cocina tratando de cocinar, y digo tratamos por que trabajar con alguien como ella es simplemente imposible. Llegó muy emocionada a mi apartamento, aun vestida con su uniforme, diciendo que quería llevarle un pedazo de pastel a Darien, y como se que no me dejará en paz sino accedo, no tuve más que ayudarla. Aún así la tarea es casi imposible. Empezamos a hacer un pastel, pero en poco menos de diez minutos, la cocina está llena de harina, leche y huevo. Tratando de calmarme y no empezarle a gritar que es una estúpida. La instalo en la sala, en donde le digo que espere mientras yo termino de hornear y limpiar el desastre. Ella sin preocupaciones se recuesta en mi sofá platicándome de trivialidades, yo la escucho fingiendo que me importa._

_-¡Estoy segura que si le doy este pastel a Darien se va a poner muy feliz!, últimamente lo noto muy cansado por todo el trabajo que le dejan en la Universidad-. Comenta animadamente. Pues claro que esta cansado, tenerte como novia debe ser como llegar a casa y empezar otro trabajo de medio tiempo, el pobre nunca para, tiene que actuar como niñera._

_Sin embargo como la buena persona que soy, le soporto y escucho todo el parloteo, dando incluso pequeñas respuestas amables cuando pide mi opinión._

_Después de una hora, mi cocina queda completamente reluciente otra vez. Aunque la presencia de Serena ya se ha tornado insoportable de lidiar._

_El horno hace su característico ¡Ding! Anunciando que mi pastel esta listo, soltando un aroma dulce y embriagante. _

_Yo anuncio.-¡Serena, el pastel está listo!-. Mi pequeña amiga no pierde el tiempo y viene corriendo a la cocina. Su mirada se ilumina al ver tan magnífico pastel servido en la mesa. Yo lo empiezo a decorar con crema pastelera agregando las figuras de unas rosas rojas alrededor de la tapa. Serena empieza a salivar y escucho su estómago rugir. _

_Yo me rió y le pregunto. –Ya tienes hambre ¿verdad?, ven come un poco-._

_-No lita, es para Darien ¿recuerdas?-. Dice sin mucho convencimiento, sin quitarle los ojos de encima._

_-¡No te preocupes Serena, todavía tengo más mezcla para Darien, ¿por qué no te lo comes mientras pongo el otro pastel en el horno?-._

_-¿¡En serio!?, pues si insistes-. Me dice tomando un tenedor de la barra de la cocina y llevándose el primer bocado a la boca. Yo le pongo un vaso de leche junto al plato._

_-¡Cuidado, no te atragantes!-. Le digo cariñosamente. Ella hace un esfuerzo tremendo por tragar el gran trozo de pastel que estaba masticando y pone una cara triste._

_-Lita, si tan solo pudiera ser tan buena cocinera como tu, tal vez podría alegrar más a Darien-. Comenta desanimada._

_-Serena, tu sabes que Darien te quiere, sin importar como seas-. La tranquilizo dulcemente poniendo una mano consoladora en su hombro._

_Serena me sonríe agradecida y me da un gran abrazo. –Gracias Lita, no se que haría sin ti-. Yo se lo devuelvo y me paro rápidamente para seguir con mi tarea._

_Empiezo a servir lo que queda de mezcla en otro de mis moldes para pastel. Creo que de verdad, si se lo enviaré a Darien tal vez lo pueda llevar a la oficina de correos, para que se lo entreguen mañana a mas tardar, tal vez sirva en forma de condolencia._

_-¿Y como está mi pastel Serena?- Le pregunto curiosa._

_-Delicioso Lita, es solo que… bueno, creo que no me estoy sintiendo muy bien-._

_-¿Si? qué te pasa, te veo muy pálida-. Su semblante se ha ensombrecido y a botado el tenedor._

_Trata de pararse, pero se tambalea sin poder guardar el equilibrio. Por miedo a caerse, su manos se aferran firmemente a la mesa._

_-¿Qué le pusiste?-. Susurra débilmente. Su rostro blanco, esta lleno de gotitas de sudor que pegan su flequillo a la frente._

_-¿Qué le puse?, pues veamos, ammmmm lo usual, creo, leche, huevo, azúcar, harina para hornear, un poco de vainilla y… ¡ah si! Creo que lo único diferente es que esta vez le agregué un poco de ralladura de naranja-._

_Serena recorre su mirada alrededor de mi cocina, hasta llegar al Bowl en donde había hecho la masa para el pastel. Efectivamente allí estaba todo, el azúcar, la harina para hornear, la leche, el huevo, la naranja y otra botella de color blanco. Justamente cuando se fijó en su etiqueta, una tos algo convulsionada hizo que empezara a escupir sangre, cada tosido hacía que borbotones del viscoso liquido color rojo empaparan sus labios y su barbilla._

_Pronto no pudo seguir manteniéndose en pie y se derrumbó en el suelo, retorciéndose como pez fuera del agua. Su boca se abre tratando de aspirar algo de aire, pero es imposible, pues se empieza ahogar con su propia sangre, produciendo un nuevo acceso de tos. Mus manos, sostienes fuertemente su estómago, encogiéndose en una posición fetal. Yo la observo disfrutando del espectáculo._

_-¡Serena! Creo que has descubierto mi ingrediente secreto, espero que te guste la lejía-. Le digo muy contenta._

**REY**

_Me encuentro en el bosque, recogiendo algunos palitos de madera tarareando una canción muy contenta. El día se encuentra soleado y el azul del cielo limpio. Es perfecto para llevar a cabo los deberes de una sacerdotisa._

_Me tardo aproximadamente media hora en recoger la madera que necesito para encender el fuego._

_El templo se encuentra solo, mi abuelo y Nicolas, se marcharon todo el día y no volverán entrada la noche. Así que para aprovechar mi tiempo he surcado la entrada para que ningún visitante me interrumpa._

_Me dirijo alegre balanceando mi hermoso pelo negro al pequeño cuarto donde se guarda la madera para el invierno, está algo alejado de la casa principal, pero sirve a la perfección para encender una hoguera y estudiar el fuego. _

_Abro la puerta lentamente y veo que todo se encuentra donde lo deje, allí a la izquierda están los botes de gasolina, ya vacíos, a la derecha, la soga y el uniforme femenino de la escuela Jubban, atrás está alguna utilería arrumbada y en el centro se alza una hoguera de un metro de alto, y en la cima de esta esta Serena, atada en cueros a un pequeño mástil con cuerdas que al parecer ya le han causado una escoriación, empapada de pies a cabeza en gasolina. Una venda le cubre la boca y los ojos. No era nada personal, pero siempre había odiado el azul de sus ojos, que siempre me miraban tan inocentes y puros. No los quería ver esta vez. No quería que me arruinaran el gran final._

_El suelo en esta parte del templo es de terracería, por lo que aún quedan los rastros en el piso de marcas de uñas arrastrándose y resistiéndose, de pataleos y manotazos. Un verdadero desastre._

_Al escuchar mi llegada, quejumbrosos quejidos salen de su garganta, pero es inútil, ya los tuve que soportar bastante cuando la até y la arrastré hasta este cobertizo._

_-No se preocupe, su real Alteza, ya traje la leña para que su real trasero no tenga que soportar más-. Le digo burlándome. Ella me responde con más sonidos inarticulados._

_Pero la ignoro, y empiezo a acumular más leña a sus pies. -¿Sabes? Yo siempre te tuve mucha envidia, a pesar de lo tonta e infantil que eres, tu siempre fuiste la más querida, la más deseada, la princesa. Sin embargo no creo que te lo merezcas, de hecho yo debería ser la princesa. Soy hermosa, inteligente, fuerte y decidida. Quién sabe, ahora que tu no estés, tal vez pueda atraer a Darien con mis encantos, ¿no sería hermoso Serena? ¿No seríamos una buena pareja?, siempre pensé que me debías una por haberme robado el novio. Tal vez nosotros estábamos destinados desde el principio y tuvo que dejarme porque se siente atado a ti por el pasado que los une. Pero no te preocupes, ahora todo va a ser como debió ser siempre.- Avanzo hacia su ropa y le arranco el broche en forma de corazón de en medio del lazo de su blusa, poniéndomelo yo en el pecho, donde debió de estar siempre. Provocando un gemido de su parte._

_Llego a la entrada del bodegón y observo mi obra maestra.- Nada mal-. Pienso. Es una obra digna de Sailor Mars, la diosa del fuego. Corrección, Princesa Sailor Mars, la diosa del fuego._

_Lágrimas empiezan a escurrir por debajo de la venda, causándome asco._

_-Pobrecita Serena ¿llorando otra vez?, nunca me ha gustado que llores ¿por qué no secamos esas lágrimas?-. _

_De la mesa que se encuentra pegada a la pared, tomo una caja de cerillos, saco uno y lo enciendo rápidamente, dejándolo caer en la base de la hoguera, que se prende rápidamente hasta llegar al cuerpo de Serena. Este empieza a arder furiosamente, iluminando sus pies, su torso, sus brazos, su rostro y sus dos odiosas coletas. Gritos encolerizados llegan a salir de la venda que los reprime. Se retuerce como loca tratando de zafarse pero es inútil. Pronto ámpulas se empiezan a dibujar en su piel desnuda, pero pronto revientan dejando lugar a una piel quemada y ennegrecida que poco a poco se va consumiendo._

_Los lamentos desgarradores no dejan de salir. Y en el ambiente, el olor a madera, revuelto con carne chamuscada invade el lugar. Yo aspiro hondamente dejando que el victorioso aroma invada mis pulmones._

Me desperté sobresaltada pegando un tremendo grito. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho. Pero traté de tranquilizarme.

-Fue solo un sueño, fue solo un sueño-. Me susurré tratando de convencerme.

Con los ojos cerrados inhalé y expiré para bajar mi ritmo cardiaco. Pero al llevarme la mano al pecho sentí la forma de un broché en forma de corazón. Abrí los ojos asustada, pero al bajar la vista ya no había nada.

-¡Tranquila!-. Grité al ver que era inútil calmar mi angustia.

-Yo nunca le haría algo así a Serena, soy una buena persona-.

El pensamiento de lastimarla nunca había cruzado por mi cabeza. Yo la quería era mi amiga y nunca había pensado de ella en esa forma… ¿o si?.


	4. Sueño 4: El sueño de Haruka y Michiru

**Hola! Aquí está el capítulo cuatro, espero que les esté gustando la historia y que no se les haga demasiado gore. Bueno, disfruten del capítulo y muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**Capítulo 4: El Sueño de Haruka y Michiru**

**Michiru**

Era viernes, el reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde, y aproveché los cálidos rayos del sol para darme un chapuzón en la piscina, parte del recinto en donde se localizaba nuestro lujoso apartamento. Me sumergí en las aguas para aplacar un poco mi preocupación esperando que el nado tuviera en mí un efecto tranquilizador.

Esa mañana habíamos recibido una llamada de una de las otras Sailors, anunciándonos algo no muy agradable.

Estábamos tomando el té junto con Hotaru y Setsuna, en la sala, platicando de trivialidades cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Haruka contestó. Desde nuestra posición, escuchamos una voz algo histérica al otro lado de la línea. Y conforme avanzaban los segundos, el semblante de mi compañera se ensombrecía cada vez mas.

-Si estaremos ahí al atardecer-. Anunció seriamente lanzándonos a todas miradas significativas. Y dicho esto, colgó el teléfono sin siquiera decir adiós.

Las demás la miramos interrogativamente, a lo que ella respondió tratando de modular su tono de voz, lo cual no me gustó; siempre que lo hacía significaba que algo no andaba bien.

-Era Amy-. Dijo en un suspiro-. Al parecer, algo malo esta sucediendo con las chicas-.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Pregunté inquisitivamente, no se puede tratar de un enemigo, lo hubiera visto reflejado en mi espejo.

Haruka se encogió de hombros. –No quiso darme muchos detalles pero, se escuchaba algo contrariada, ella solo me dijo que han estado pasando algunas cosas, que es mejor que supiéramos. Eso y que al parecer ninguna de las chicas pasó muy buena noche-.

-¿Pero, la princesa se encuentra bien?-. Preguntó Hotaru alarmada.

-Si si, bueno, hay algo muy curioso, dijo que de preferencia dejáramos a cabeza de bombón fuera de esto-. Nos dijo Haruka algo confusa.

-Esta bien, es mejor que antes de decidir nada nos reunamos con las chicas para ver que es lo que está sucediendo-. Señaló Setsuna calmadamente.

-Eso espero-. Susurré sin mucho animo.

Horas más tarde, me encontraba nadando, tratando de sacar de mi cabeza los malos pensamientos que surgían en mi cabeza, adentrándome en el azul profundo de la piscina. Cuando de pronto un destello amarillo se asomó por mi rabillo de ojo. Al voltearse, solo pude divisar la sombra alejándose de una persona.

Subí rápidamente a la superficie, pero no encontré a nadie. Me sumergí otra vez y nadé en dirección a la sombra, avanzando lo más rápido que pude, pronto, la alcancé. Había allí una chica de cabellos dorados, recostada sobre los mosaicos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Era hermosa, tanto que dolía. Su casi desnuda piel destellaba con el reflejo del sol. Me sonrió a manera de invitación. Sus ojos me decían ¡ven conmigo!. Estaba a punto de sucumbir a los encantos de mi princesa, cuando de las profundas aguas, voces susurrantes se metieron sutilmente en mi cabeza

-No Michiru, no puedes darte por vencida, lo que en realidad quiere esta niña, es matarte, puede parecer hermosa e inocente ahora, pero sus verdaderas intenciones es librarte de ti para robarte a Haruka. Sabes, que no podrás competir contra la inocencia de esa niña. Día a día se vuelve más hermosa que tu, hasta que ya no tengas nada que hacer más que rendirte, entregarle el corazón de tu compañera en bandeja de plata ¿lo vas a permitir?-.

Por supuesto que no se lo iba a permitir, nadie me iba a robar a Haruka, nadie me iba a traicionar y librarse de mi, antes que nada yo iba ser la que se librara de ella.

Nadé hasta llegar a lo profundo de la piscina donde Serena me esperaba, su sonrisa se amplio cuando me acerqué a ella. Pero estaba equivocada, ¿en realidad creía que me había engañado? Posé mis manos en su rostro para contemplarlo mejor. Sus ojos azules su tersa piel blanca y la recta nariz, hacían un contraste envidiable. Lentamente deslicé mis manos por su cuello. Mis pulgares recorrieron cada vena, sintiendo sus huesos, el hueco de su clavícula, su piel. La delicadeza me dijo que era lugar perfecto para hacerlo.

Sin perder más tiempo comencé a apretar. Apreté hasta que mis manos me dolieron. Ella pataleó y trató de apartar sus manos, dejándome un arañazo en mi mano, pero ni aún así la solté. Pronto sentí que mis pulmones se empezaron a quedar sin aire, dolían, pero no me importa, tenía que terminar esto primero. No me digné a mirar su rostro, no soportaba ver las facciones hipócritas de la chica que pareciendo tan pura quería quitarme a Haruka.

Cuando mis pulmones no pudieron más retiré mis manos de su blanco cuello, dejando unas marcas de manos rojas alrededor de él. Pataleé hacia la superficie desesperada por la falta de oxígeno, pero cuando volteé a ver a mi víctima pude observar que aún no había muerto.

Pequeñas burbujas salían de su boca y su cuerpo había dejado de moverse, no le queda tiempo. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, sentimientos llenos de reproche me hicieron mella en el corazón. –No importa, solo estaba defendiéndome, nadie me podía culpar de ello-

Lo ultimo que vi es a mi princesa articular una última palabra que salieron de sus ahora azules labios. –CULPABLE-. El horror recorrió mi columna vertebral ¿pero qué he hecho?. Pienso cuando contemplo el cadáver adolecente de Serena Tsukino.

Entonces, desperté. Lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue a una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos violáceos que me miraba preocupada. Estaba llorando.

Detrás de ella se encontraba una mujer morena de pelo largo negro, con destellos verdosos.

-¿Tu también?.- Me dice preocupada.

-¿Yo también?.- Respondí confundida. Me encontraba recostada en el camastro junto a la piscina, totalmente seca.

Todo había sido un sueño, un muy mal sueño.

Hotaru me abraza fuertemente si despegar su rostro de mi vientre. Desde ahí me dijo.- Setsuna y yo tuvimos un sueño horrible-.

-Un sueño conjunto-. Aclara Setsuna, que se ve bastante contrariada. –Estábamos en la cima de un edificio altísimo en la ciudad, transformadas, como si estuviéramos esperando a alguien. Luego, de las escaleras, surgió Sailor Moon, al parecer la habíamos llamado, y no sabía por que.

-Le dijimos cosas horribles-. Lloró Hotaru.

-Si, le dijimos que no se merecía ser princesa y que nos devolviera el broche de transformación. Que nunca la íbamos a aceptar como nuestra Reina y que nosotras haríamos justicia, así que alzamos nuestros báculos y… la matamos-. Terminó contundentemente.

-Un sueño compartido no es ninguna coincidencia, ni el realismo o los sentimientos que surgieron dentro de él-. Soltó Hotaru tratando de contener el llanto.

-¿Tu también verdad?- Me preguntó Setsuna. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza sin ánimos de revivir las imágenes.

-¡Haruka!, ¿dónde está?-. Pregunté alarmada.

-En su habitación, dijo que iba a tomar una siesta-. Dijo Hotaru abriendo los ojos, conforme lo iba diciendo, dándose cuenta de lo que podía estar pasando. Las tres nos dirigimos volando a su cuarto, y sin más reparo, abrimos la puerta a la fuerza.

**Haruka**

El motor rugía furioso rogando que pisara el acelerador. Pero me contenía dejando que los transeúntes cruzaran la calle. El semáforo brillaba en rojo y yo aproveché la ocasión para mirar a las personas que tranquilamente caminaban, charlaban y reían.

Habían de todo, oficinistas, que caminaban apresurados por llegar a un destino desconocido, parejas felices tomadas de la mano, mujeres con bolsas de compras, hermosas colegialas que bromeaban inocentemente y se daban codazos sonrojadas al ver la sonrisa que les dirigía. Un hombre guapo (Puaj), un par de niños con sus padres.

Y allí, al final de la línea, estaba una niña con dos coletas sostenidas en _odangos,_ caminando lentamente y mirando al cielo eternamente distraída. La reconocí de inmediato. Normalmente la hubiera saludado pero estaba vez hubo algo que hizo que me contuviera.

La observé detenidamente. Su delicada y atractiva silueta se deslizaba, sin conectar con el mundo. De seguro estaba pensando en su novio.

Hubiera pensado que era la imagen de la ternura, pero no, había algo que me disgustaba tremendamente sobre ella.

Bajé la vista a mis pedales, el acelerador rogaba por que lo pisara a fondo.

La volteé a ver, se había parado en seco en medio de la calle para recoger un llavero que se había caído de su bolsillo.

_Mal pensado._ Pensé. Mi pie, pisó a fondo el pedal y el carro aceleró veloz contra mi rubia conejita. Ella giró la cabeza al escuchar el motor y me mira sorprendida.

-¡Haruka, detente!- Me grita desesperada. Lo cual solo incrementa mis ganas por apagar esa voz.

Mis llantas la golpearon tacleándola como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Pronto desapareció de mi vista y sentí como mi deportivo descapotable pasó sobre un bulto en el suelo.

Detuve el auto en seco provocando un gran chirrido de mis llantas y escuché gritos de horror provenientes de los espectadores en la calle. Que idiotas, no tenían idea del favor que les había hecho.

-¡Que alguien llame una ambulancia!-. Gritó la voz de un hombre. Pero yo se que ya no se puede hacer nada, la sangre en el parabrisas lo confirma.

Cuando abro mis ojos, encuentro a Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna mirándome preocupadas.

-No te podía despertar-. Me dice Michiru recriminándome.

-Yo, soñé que… cabeza de bombón-. Tartamudee, sin sentido.

-Lo sabemos-. Me dijo comprensiva

-¿Qué?- Le digo confusa.

-Te explicamos en el camino, tenemos que ver a las chicas, YA-

**Darien**

Me encontraba en mi departamento leyendo un libro de medicina, para realizar un pesado ensayo que se entregaba la siguiente semana.

Trataba de concentrarme lo mejor que podía pero mi vista no pudo evitar llegar a una cajita negra que descansaba en la mesita de noche de mi habitación.

Esa tarde, cuando regresaba de la Universidad, me paré en seco cuando en uno de los escaparates, vi un collar que llamó de inmediato mi atención. Era una cadena de plata con un elaborado emblema lleno de espirales y flores que apuntaban delicadamente a una luna menguante. _Perfecto_. Pensé. Faltaban unas semanas para el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Serena. Pero aún así quería estar preparado, tenía que compensarle la pena que le había hecho sufrir todo el tiempo que Sailor Galaxia me alejó de ella. Cada que pensaba en las lágrimas que su pequeño rostro derramaron, una punzada de culpabilidad golpeaba mi corazón.

Esa pequeña niña era mi familia, la razón por la que comencé a vivir, y el solo pensamiento de lo que siempre a tenido que sufrir por mi culpa, me hacían cuestionarme muchas veces si la merecía.

Creo que en el momento en que Seiya Kou me había dicho. "Desde ahora tienes que protegerla" Que me di cuenta de la importancia de Serena en mi vida.

Hacía un mes que había pasado por ella en mi auto a su escuela, cuando la encontré platicando animadamente con un chico que claramente sonrojado la miraba con adoración. Por supuesto, ella ni cuenta se daba. En cuanto me vio arrastró al chico junto a mi y me presentó.

-El es Darien, mi novio-. Dijo Orgullosa, haciendo que la expresión del chico decayera en una mueca. –Hola, me saludo muy serio-. Yo traté de corresponderle el saludo como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

Cuando Serena subió en mi coche le pregunté acerca del chico, obteniendo una vaga respuesta acerca de que era un compañero de clase, que la había ayudado ese día a pasarle la tarea.

-Se ve que le agradas bastante-. Le insinué, tratando de sacar lo que en verdad me interesaba sacar a relucir.

-Si, es que somos buenos amigos-. Respondió alegremente. Otra vez, pasaba por alto las intenciones de la gente.

Y eso no era todo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, notaba como cada vez más, algunos chicos se paraban para mirarla en plena calle, y la gente como meseros o vendedores extrañamente la trataba con complacencia.

Era como si, hubiera un montón de chicos que estuvieran esperándo que cometiera una equivocación para tomar mi lugar, desplazarme, quitármela, trabajando duro para superarme.

Tal vez me estaba volviendo paranoico, pero no lo podía soportar. Me arrepentí de todas las veces que fui frío con ella, avergonzándome de su conducta infantil. Después de todo, la inocencia que la caracterizaba era la razón por la que podía llegar al corazón de tanta gente.

Mire el collar sonriendo. De seguro que le iba a encantar, era como si estuviera hecho especialmente para ella. Pero ya era suficiente, si seguía así, nunca iba a lograr terminar mi ensayo, después de todo me tenía que poner al día de todos los meses que estuve ausente.

Escribí un par de líneas más cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar, mire el identificador de llamadas, pero no reconocía el número.

-¿Hola?-. Contesté.

-¿Darien?, si buenas noches, espero que puedas venir ahora al templo Hikawa-. Dijo una voz que parecía masculina aunque demasiado aguda para pertenecer a un hombre.

-¿Haruka?-. pregunté asombrado.

-Si, escucha, tenemos un problema, creemos que hay un nuevo enemigo. Serena puede estar en peligro-.

-¿Serena? ¡¿Esta ella bien?!- Pregunte alarmado.

-Si, si, ella todavía no sabe nada y por ahora es mejor que la dejemos fuera de esto, pero será mejor que te expliquemos directamente, ven lo más rápido que puedas-.

-Voy para allá-. La corté. Empecé a sentir una opresión en el pecho. Esto no podía ser, después de este tiempo viviendo en tranquilidad, otro enemigo amenazaba a Serena. Pero esta vez no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, estaba determinado a acabar con cualquiera que pusiera en peligro su seguridad, de eso estaba seguro.

Cerré mi ordenador, me puse mis zapatos y salí volando del edificio hacia mi motocicleta, sin siquiera molestarme por buscar una chamarra o ponerme un casco.

En el trayecto se me hizo eterno, mil pensamientos surgieron en mi cabeza y todos terminaban siempre en lo mismo. _Tengo que proteger a Serena._

Tardé veinte minutos en llegar, conduciendo a máxima velocidad. Bajé del vehículo apurado y me dirigí a la ya conocida casa de Rey. Desde lejos escuche lo que parecía ser una discusión entre todas las Sailors.

Abrí la puerta de un jalón exasperado. Si las Sailors estaban discutiendo de esa manera, quería decir que la situación estaba así de grave.

En cuanto puse un pie en la habitación todas callaron al instante y un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre nosotros.

Solo Rey se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Tenemos un problema- Anunció.

**Serena**

Ya eran casi las diez de la noche cuando me estaba lavando los dientes para irme a dormir. Me contemplé en el espejo pensativa. Ese día, las chicas habían actuado demasiado raro. Había llegado volando a la escuela, llegando por poco tarde por lo que me salvé del regaño del profesor.

Faltaban unos minutos para que comenzara la clase, así que en cuanto abrí la puerta corrediza traté de localizar a mis amigas que cuchicheaban entre sí sospechosamente formando una bolita en uno de los extremos del salón.

-…Ya lo se pero no sabemos qué podremos hacer más adelante Amy -. Escuche que susurraba Mina cuando me acerqué a ellas. Amy no tuvo tiempo de responder por que las interrumpí gritando.

-¡Hola chicas!- Todas pegaron un salto y me miraron aterrorizadas. No entendí su reacción. Cuando las contemplé me di cuenta que cada una de ellas tenía un par de gruesas ojeras alrededor de los ojos. En especial Mina que además se había puesto pálida como un fantasma.

Amy me sonrió forzadamente y me dijo. –Hola Serena, que bueno que llegaste temprano-.

-¿Qué les pasa chicas?-. pregunté confundida.

-Nada, nada, es solo que nos desvelamos hablando por teléfono, ¿verdad?-. Me dijo Lita tratando de quitar peso a su reacción.

-Si-. Continuó Amy. –Lita tiene razón, nos quedamos platicando ayer por teléfono acerca de… ¡de la escuela! Y como sabemos que a ti no te gusta, no te quisimos molestar-.

-¡Amy, me hubieran llamado también! ¿Por qué me excluyen?- Me quejé en un puchero.

En ese momento Mina pasó de largo sin saludarme con la cabeza gacha hasta su asiento sin dirigirme la palabra.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?-. Pregunté extrañada.

-No te preocupes Serena, es solo que ayer Mina no durmió muy bien-. Respondió Amy. –De hecho, ninguna de nosotras-. Susurró pensando que no la había escuchado.

-Si, pero que pasó con lo de ayer, ya sabes que Mina se ha estado comportando muy raro, ¿no vamos a reunirnos en el templo Hikawa para hablar de eso?-. Le pregunté a Amy y Lita, quienes abrieron mucho los ojos y soltaron un gran. -¡No!-.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de su manera de actuar trataron de componer las cosas con unas risas nerviosas.

-No Serena, es que Rey nos dijo que hoy no va a poder recibirnos en el templo así que vamos a posponer la reunión ¿si?, nosotras te avisamos cuando-. Dijo Lita tratando de explicarme. Iba a quejarme otra vez por haberme dejado fuera pero no pude pues el profesor entro al salón dispuesto a comenzar la lección. Cuando me miró parada en medio del salón, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo profundo y me guiñó un ojo a modo de saludo. Al verlo tan colorado pensé ._Pobrecito, debe de estar resfriado. _Aunque algo me decía que no era exactamente un resfriado lo que le pasaba.

Me acomodé en mi asiento tratando de poner máxima atención a la lección, pues necesitaba pasar el siguiente examen de recuperación como fuera posible. Pero no pude evitar voltear a ver a Mina, quien parecía evitar mi mirada, al igual que las demás chicas.

Todo el día no pude encontrarlas a la hora del almuerzo, salieron volando sin mirarme a quien sabe donde y aunque las busqué por todas partes no las pude encontrar. Lo mismo pasó a la hora de la salida, ¿había hecho algo? ¿Por qué se comportaban así? Tal vez estaban ocupadas preparando mi fiesta de cumpleaños, aunque era raro pues faltaban aún tres semanas.

Un grito me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-¡Serena!-. Escuche a mi mamá desde el piso de abajo.

-¿¡Qué pasa mamá!?- Respondí.

-¡Llego un paquete para ti!-.

Bajé las escaleras sin mucho ánimo para encontrar un paquete sobre la mesa del comedor.

-¿Quién lo envía?- Pregunté extrañada. Mamá solo se encogió de hombros.

Era una caja blanca y rectangular y delgada. Cuando la abrí encontré una rosa roja con un listón negro anudado en el tallo. _Que extraño, Darien no haría algo así._ Pensé. Entonces me fije en una pequeña tarjeta blanca en el fondo. Se veía que era de un papel caro. En ella estaban impresas en pequeñas y elegantes letras negras las siguientes palabras:

"_Buenas noches mi princesa, espero que tu y tus amigas tengan los mas magníficos sueños. Descansa amor mío" _

-¿De quién es?-. Preguntó mi mamá curiosa por saber quien le había envido tan hermosa rosa a su hija.

-No lo se, no tiene nombre-. Dije buscando en el reverso de la tarjeta y en el interior de la caja. –Creo que se equivocaron-.

-¿Estas segura no habrá sido ese chico Darien?- Preguntó pícaramente.

-No mamá, ese no es su estilo-. Digo con una risilla.

Dicho esto le di las buenas noches y fui a mi habitación a descansar. Dejé la caja con la rosa en mi mesilla de noche y me tumbé en mi cama esperando tener los más hermosos sueños con Darien.


	5. Sueño 5: El sueño de Darien

**Capítulo 5: El sueño de Darien**

Los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban el templo Hikawa cuando las Sailor Scouts buscaban la mejor manera de explicarle a Darien lo que estaba sucediendo. Él volteaba a verlas expectante.

-Escucha Darien, ¿en estos días tu no…has tenido alguna clase de sueño extraño?- Preguntó Rey con el mayor cuidado posible.

-¿Sueño?, No lo creo, es decir, no ha habido nada raro, ¿Qué pasa chicas?-. Todas lo miraron a ver con semblante preocupado.

-Lo que pasa es que últimamente todas hemos tenido unos sueños horribles, en donde nosotras…- Rey trató de responder lo más tranquila posible, pero sin atreverse a confesar bajó la cabeza incapaz de continuar.

-Cada una de nosotras ha tenido sueños, bastante explícitos en donde asesinamos a cabeza de bombón, y créeme Chiba que eso no es normal-. Intervino Haruka con aire exasperado.

-¿Qué ustedes qué?-. Preguntó Darien bastante sorprendido.

-En resumen, ahogar, atropellar, quemar, acuchillar, envenenar, como tu lo quieras ver, pero eso no es todo. Al parecer Mina experimentó un fenómeno muy interesante esta mañana, ella… intentó hacer el sueño realidad-. Darien volteó a ver a la aludida, quién penosamente evitó su mirada confirmando las palabras de Haruka. Sin poder creerlo se acercó a ella y tomándola gentilmente de los hombros la obligó a levantar la mirada.

-Tu no harías eso Mina, yo se cuanto quieres a Serena, nunca te atreverías a lastimarla-. Sin poder responderle Mina solo negó lentamente con la cabeza y en bajo susurro le dijo. –No Darien, en ese momento, yo de verdad quería hacerlo, era como si la odiara… No, yo de verdad la odiaba, desde ayer tengo el mismo sueño en donde empujo a Serena a una avenida para que la atropellen y esta mañana, de verdad intente hacerlo, y yo me sentí tan… ¡yo no quería! Pero al mismo tiempo…-. Mina ya no pudo más y se soltó a llorar a lágrima viva, al verla tan desesperada Amy se acercó a abrazarla lanzándole a Darien una mirada llena de desesperación.

-¿¡Me estas diciendo que por un estúpido sueño trataste de matar a Serena?!- Gritó Darien horrorizado.

-No pasó nada, Serena esta perfectamente bien, paramos a Mina antes de que pasara algo malo-. Trató de tranquilizarlo Lita, sin estar del todo convencida. Él las volteó a ver a todas sin comprender, pero nadie se atrevió a sostener su mirada.

-Príncipe, usted pasó algo similar hace algún tiempo ¿no es cierto? Cuando el Rey Endimyon le mandó aquellos sueños para que se alejara de la princesa-. Intervino Setsuna aparentando calma.

-Si Setsuna, eran sueños donde vaticinaban que Serena saldría lastimada si yo seguía con ella, pero yo nunca ¡Traté de matarla!-. Gritó Darien ya algo fuera de sus casillas. -¡Se supone que ustedes son sus amigas, sus protectoras! ¿por qué querrían lastimar a Serena?-.

-Calma príncipe, hemos tratado de averiguar lo que está pasando y no hay ningún enemigo reflejado ni en el espejo de Michiru o en el fuego de Rey, así que pensamos que tal vez usted mismo es el que está interviniendo con nuestros sueños-. Dijo Hotaru tratando de explicar lo que habían estado discutiendo anteriormente.

-¿Ustedes creen que yo les estoy mandando estos sueños desde el futuro?-. Preguntó incrédulo. -Si es así, que alguien me recuerde darme un puñetazo a mí mismo en el siglo XXX-.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo-. Se burló Haruka con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Y ¿por qué querría yo lastimar a Serena?-. Les preguntó desesperado.

-Ya intenté comunicarme con los reyes del futuro, pero la puerta del tiempo está cerrada, es como si no se me permitiera acceder a ella-. Aclaró Setsuna, quien había tratado incansablemente localizar a la Reina Serenity sin éxito.

Michiru tomó la palabra tratando de levantar los ánimos. -Escucha Darien, tenemos que seguir investigando, todavía no estamos seguras de nada, pero más importante, si esto sigue así, nos puede pasar lo mismo que a Mina, no podemos arriesgarnos a lastimar a Serena, así que hemos decidido que por el momento nos vamos a quedar aquí a monitorear nuestros sueños para ver si podemos localizar de donde provienen, por supuesto que nunca le haríamos daño a nuestra propia princesa, lo sabes, así que no te preocupes, será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa y la mantengas alejada de nosotras hasta que resolvamos esto, solo te queríamos avisar lo que está pasando para que estés al pendiente, nosotras te iremos avisando como avanza nuestra investigación ¿está bien?-.

Amy que había logrado ya tranquilizar a Mina, avanzó y le dijo. –Si, Michiru tiene razón ve a casa por ahora, nosotras tenemos todo controlado-.

_¿Todo controlado? Esto podría ser la señal de que se acerca un nuevo enemigo y ¿tienen todo controlado? ¿Qué va a pasar con Serena, se van a alejar de ella como lo hice yo? ¿No, más importante, soy yo quien esta detrás de esto otra vez?_

Incapaz de contestar Darien simplemente asintió y se dirigió a la salida tratando de procesar la información que había recibido.

-¡Eh, Chiba!, lo llamó la voz de Haruka a sus espaldas-. –Cuídala por nosotras ¿esta bien?, te la encargo-.

Darien la volteó a ver con aire muy serio -Eso siempre-.

Al día siguiente, todo trascurrió con normalidad. Se levantó temprano para desayunar y tomar una ducha, completó todas sus tareas para ese día y se marchó a la Universidad. Las clases parecían algo lentas pues estaba ansioso de salir y encontrarse con Serena, con quién había quedado en su departamento a las 4:00 PM.

Iba llegando a su casa faltando aún quince minutos para la hora acordado cuando al buscar sus llaves escuchó música adentro. Alguien había encendido la radio. Al fijarse bien, la puerta estaba también entreabierta. Se sonrió a si mismo sabiendo quien era el responsable de aquellas fechorías. Al abrir, se encontró con una niña de ojos azules, delgada y de cabellos rubios atados en dos coletas, que se encontraba muy entretenida cambiándole a la radio. Sin poder evitarlo, su corazón inmediatamente comenzó a latir más rápido. En cuanto Serena lo vio allí en la puerta sus ojos se iluminaron y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Darien!-. Le dijo pasando sus brazos sobre su cuello.

-Bueno, ¿qué haces aquí traviesa?- Le dijo fingiendo enojo. Ella se rió y sin hacer mucho caso le plantó un beso de lleno en los labios.

-Jugando mientras llegas-. Le respondió alegremente, como si fuera una niña pequeña. El sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos. Tan claros y dulces como siempre. Parecía mentira que alguien le quisiera hacer daño.

Tras ver que después de unos momentos Darien no la soltaba, Serena se rió y le dijo. –Tranquilo, no es como si me fuera a desvanecer o algo-. El suspiró y apoyo su frente tiernamente contra la de ella.

-Ven, te quiero enseñar algo-. Súbitamente, la tomo de la mano y la llevó a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y buscó con la mirada la cajita negra en su mesa de noche, la tomó y sentó a Serena en su cama quien lo miraba sorprendida por la actitud tan seria que había adoptado.

-Serena, tenía planeado que te iba a dar esto como regalo de cumpleaños, pero creo que tendré que buscar otra cosa porque quiero dártelo ahora-. Al abrir la caja, reveló el precioso collar de plata con el dije del símbolo de la luna en el centro.

-¡Darien! ¿es para mi?-. Preguntó Serena muy emocionada. Él asintió sonriendo por su entusiasmo.

-Ven-. Le dijo acomodándola frente al espero de cuerpo completo localizado al lado del closet. Ella se sujetó el pelo para que él pudiera ponerle el collar. Darien posó el magnífico dije en medio de las clavículas de Serena y lo acomodó a la altura indicada.

-Listo, ¿Qué te parece?-. Preguntó abrazándola por detrás.

Serena se contemplaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – Es… precioso-.

-No, tu lo haces lucir precioso-. La corrigió. Ella le dio un quedo codazo juguetona.

-Darien, de verdad, me haces muy muy muy feliz. En respuesta el le dio un beso en su nuca provocando un satisfactorio estremecimiento.

-¿Sabes qué lo haría lucir aún mejor?-.

-Mmmmmmmm ¿un bonito vestido para ir a cenar?-. Darien rió divertido.

-¡No! Es algo mucho más sencillo-.

-¿Si? ¿qué es?-. Preguntó curiosa.

-Tu sangre-. Respondió como si nada. La sonrisa de Serena se apagó lentamente.

-¿Qué?-.

-Serena, Serena, Serena, ¿podrías dejar de actuar como si fueras una buena persona?-.

Serena miró a Darien sorprendida de sus palabras. –Darien ¿Pero qué…?-. No lo logró completar la frase porque él, rápidamente tomo el collar fuertemente y empezó a jalarlo y apretarlo contra su cuello. Rápidamente comenzó a patalear y a tratar de zafarse de su agarre desesperada, pero era imposible, pues el la sostenía firmemente contra su cuerpo para evitar que se volteara.

-¿Sabes Serena?, últimamente he estado pensando que no expreso mi amor por ti con suficiente claridad. Pero no te preocupes, vamos a trabajar en eso ¿vale?. La cara de Serena se empezó a tornar de un tono azulado cuando unas finas líneas de sangre empezaron a correr por su cuello cuando el collar empezó a atravesar su piel. Dos lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro confundiéndose con las mancas rojas de su camisa de marinera, lo que hizo sonreír a Darien extasiado.

Lentamente Serena dejó de moverse y su pulso comenzó a disminuir. Darien soltó la cadena y dejó caer el peso muerto de su novia caer sobre sí. La rodeó lentamente por la cintura y miró los ojos azules ahora vacíos reflejarse en el espejo. Su cuello mostraba una grave laceración que había cortado su ducto de respiración, dejando tras de si un abundante rastro de sangre, que Darien empezó a lamer lentamente al igual que las restantes lagrimas que se habían quedado en su ahora inerte rostro.

Con una mano soltó el lazo rojo de su blusa y la abrió hasta dejar ver las copas de su sostén blanco. Él deposito un suave beso en el sanguinolento cuello, mientras deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la blusa. Entonces le susurró al cuerpo de su amada.

-Te amo Serena, nunca olvides eso, ahora tu y yo vamos a tener una noche muy divertida ¿verdad?-.

…

Cuando Darien despertó en el sofá de su departamento, estaba completamente empapado en sudor, y su corazón latía tan fuerte que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho, todo le daba vueltas, como pudo trató de levantarse del sillón, pero su equilibrio flanqueo tirándolo de rodillas, en donde vomitó todo lo que había comido ese día.

**Serena**

Esa mañana un delicioso dulce aroma fue la que me trajo en sí, era un olor sutil y tranquilizante, aunque también bastante familiar. _¿cuál era?. _Con pereza, abrí mis ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz cegadora que se deslizaba de la ventana.

Lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue una rosa roja que inundaba mi campo de visión. Me incorporé para observarla mejor. Era la rosa que habían entregado ayer por la noche. Era preciosa, de un tamaño mayor al de una rosa normal, con pétalos rojo oscuro casi como del color de la sangre, que se extendían magníficamente sobre mi almohada. Pero ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?.

La tomé en mis manos extrañada, observando que el listón negro había desaparecido. No recordaba haberla dejado allí junto a mi.

_Podría jurar que ayer la bote en la mesa antes de irme a dormir._

Volteé a ver a Luna, que ante mi movimiento, también se había despertado, y estaba estirándose en su característica pose gatuna con los pelos erizados.

-Oye Luna ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí? Estoy segura que ayer la dejé en la mesa- Le pregunté algo confusa

-Si buenos días a ti también-. Respondió sarcásticamente.

-Esto es en serio Luna, ¿y qué no tenía un lazo negro?-.

-Serena, eres tan despistada que seguramente la pusiste ahí sin darte cuenta, siempre estás en la luna de seguro lo tiraste por ahí-. Suspiro. –En serio, deberías de cambiar y empezar a tomar más responsabilidades-. No le respondí, tratando de recordar en qué momento había tomado la rosa ¿lo habría hecho medio dormida o algo así?.

Sin darle mucha más importancia la dejé cuidadosamente en el escritorio junto con la tarjeta. Miré el reloj, y me di cuenta que me había levantado mucho más temprano de lo usual, faltarían aún unos 40 minutos para que sonara mi despertador. Así que aproveché para tomar una ducha, secar mi pelo y bajar a desayunar tranquilamente, tratando de olvidar el asunto de la rosa.

Llegué a la escuela con cinco minutos de antelación. Así que cuando llegué a mi salón la mayoría de mis compañeros ya estaban ahí, a excepción de mis amigas.

_Que raro, al menos Amy ya debería de estar aquí._

El profesor llegó y la clase comenzó como siempre. Pero las chicas no llegaron en todo el día_. Tal vez estén enfermas, aunque ¿todas a la vez?. Tal vez pueda pasar a ver a Rey al templo Hikawa después de ver a Darien, para ver que les pasó a todas._

Cuando terminaron las clases, guardé mis cosas rápidamente, dispuesta a ir corriendo a la casa de Rey. Pero la voz del profesor me llamó.

-Señorita Tsukino, me gustaría hablar con usted a solas un momento.

Miré mi reloj nerviosa, pero asentí lentamente pensando que iba a tener que soportar otro sermón acerca de cómo mis calificaciones estaban repercutiendo en mi futuro.

Esperé en mi asiento a que todos los alumnos se marcharan para acercarme al escritorio del profesor Kankuro, quien estaba muy entretenido revisando unos papeles que por lo que pude ver tenían mi nombre.

Se levantó de su asiento y seriamente me dijo.

-¿Sabe qué es esto señorita Tsukino?-.

-¿Mi examen de inglés?-. Pregunté dudosa.

-Exacto, su examen de ingles, en donde usted saco, la penosa calificación de cinco señorita, ¡cinco de cien puntos!-. Hice una mueca incómoda, aquí iba el regaño.

-Creo que no me va a quedar remedio más que hablar con sus padres, pues no creo que sea capaz de terminar el año-. Miré al suelo cabizbaja, sintiendo vergüenza de mí misma.

-Pero, resulta que podemos hacer algo al respecto Serena ¿te puedo llamar a sí verdad?-. Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

-¿Algo como qué?-. Pregunté dudosa.

-Quien sabe tal vez, podría pasarla si nos llegamos a conocer mejor-. Dijo suavemente sonriendo marcando más las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y poniendo un brazo alrededor de mío.

Lo miré incrédula y al no obtener respuesta, se abalanzó sobre mi. Como pude traté de empujarlo y evadir su agarre, pero el me sostuvo por las dos muñecas tratando de besarme, dejando todo su peso caer sobre el mío. Pronto me dejo inmovilizada y me di cuenta que el forcejeo resultaría inútil.

Pude ver la lujuria y la malicia reflejados en sus ojos, lo que hizo que mi corazón latiera fuertemente. _Esto no podía estar pasando._ Seguí luchando consiguiendo hacerle un rasguño en el cachete, pero aún así no pude lograr que me soltara. Sentía que el miedo me paralizaba, pero no me podía dejar vencer así que dejé que la ira se adueñara de mi. No podía dejar que un anciano se aprovechara de mí, así que me tragué mis ansias de vomitar y saqué todo lo que tenía de fuerza para apartarlo de mí.

-¿Querida, sabes cuanto he esperado por probar ese cuerpecito tuyo?-. Dijo produciéndome asco. En respuesta, le escupí de lleno en la cara, logrando que me lo devolviera con una bofetada que hizo que todo me diera vueltas

Creí oír el sonido de una bragueta bajarse, causando que mi corazón latiera fuertemente. Mi estómago se revolvía inquieto haciendo que la bilis subiera por mi garganta. Supe que no tendría la fuerza necesaria para derrotarlo pero Sailor Moon sí.

_No hay otra opción, tengo que transformarme _

Estaba apunto de activar mi broche de transformación cuando escuché unos pasos en el pasillo.

-¡AYUDA!-. Grité desesperada. El profesor me tapó la boca para evitar que siguiera gritando, pero mordí su mano, haciendo que sangrara y soltara un grito de dolor.

Momentos después, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven quien rápidamente se dirigió hacia nosotros , y tumbó al profesor de un golpe. Detrás de el venía el director de la escuela y su secretaria, quien miraban impactados la escena. El profesor Kankuro, había caído al suelo sorprendido por el impacto, con un hilillo de sangre resbalando por sus labios. Entonces el director le gritó a su secretaria.

-Llame inmediatamente a la policía-. La mujer de mediana edad salió del salón corriendo y el director y el joven se encargaron de sujetar al profesor para evitar que escapara. Yo los miraba algo desorientada, sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado. Me miré y me di cuenta que unos de los listones de mi blusa habían sido arrancados. Pude ver en los ojos del chico una enorme furia arder en sus ojos. Así que se volvió y golpeó una y otra vez en el rostro a mi agresor hasta que un rastro de sangre se dibujó en sus nudillos. Al verlo tan determinado, el director lo paró como pudo y fue él quien tomo por las solapas al profesor y lo zarandeó haciendo que su cabeza rebotara de un lado a otro, revolviendo los pocos cabellos que quedaban en su calva.

-¡Acoso sexual Kankuro! ¡contra una menor de edad!-. Gritaba el director rojo de la ira. –¡No quiero ni saber que intentabas hacerle pero creme que a la policía no le va a gustar nada!-. El profesor Kankuro intentaba zafarse como podía, pero el director era un hombre bastante corpulento, así que no la tenía fácil.

El joven que me había rescatado, se acercó a mi con aspecto preocupado, y como si le estuviera hablando a una niña de cinco años me dijo. -¿Estas bien?-. Yo asentí aun en estado de shock. Lentamente me deje caer en el suelo tratando de recuperarme del susto. Miré mis manos y me di cuenta que estaba temblando tan fuerte que hacía mis dientes castañear.

El se inclinó a mi lado y me sostuvo el rostro para observar mis ojos. Debía tener unos veintitrés años, su rostro estaba algo sonrojado por el esfuerzo y cubierto por desordenados mechones de pelo negro, que enmarcaban unos ojos negros penetrantes. Me miraba con aspecto preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?- Repitió bajito.

-Si… Ummmmm… creo que sí, no me he hecho daño-. El suspiró aliviado, y sosteniéndome en sus brazos me levanto sin ninguna dificultad. Estaba vestido con un pantalón oscuro y un Jersey azul claro, que enmarcaba sus músculos.

Me sentó en uno de los asientos y se volteó hacia el director, que escuchaba atento nuestra plática para asegurarse que no me había pasado nada.

-Está bien señorita Tsukino?-. Preguntó el director para asegurarse él mismo.

-Si, no se preocupe-. Le dije tratando de sonar convincente, aunque en realidad las lágrimas amenazaban en derramarse por mi rostro. El asintió algo inseguro tratando de aceptar mi respuesta.

El chico de pelo negro salió de la habitación, dejándome con una extraña sensación de inseguridad. Me abracé a mi misma tratando de retener el temblor y el llanto, evitando ver la cara del depravado, quien no dejaba de forcejear y gritar estupideces que a esas alturas no me molestaba en escuchar. Pronto escuchamos sirenas y él entro en compañía de unos oficiales. Cuando el profesor los vio, se empezó a debatir como un gusano.

-¡No, no me hagan esto, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, tengo esposa e hijos, le van a romper el corazón!-. Gritaba cuando los policías lo esposaron.

-Señorita Tsukino, Serena, usted me comprende, no deje que me lleven-. Me suplicó, pero el joven se puso delante de mi de forma protectora.

Los gritos del profesor Kankuro se alejaron por el pasillo y por la ventana pudimos observar como lo metían a una patrulla y se lo llevaban de ahí.

-Gracias hijo, que haríamos sin ti-. Dijo el director dándole la mano al chico de ojos negros. El sonrió modestamente. –No es nada, estoy aquí para ayudar-. Dijo sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

El director luego se dirigió a mi acercándose unos pasos. –Señorita Tsukino, siento muchísimo el que haya tenido que pasar por una situación así, pero por ahora creo que debería ir derecho a su casa, si quiere puede tomarse mañana el día libre, y no se preocupe, ya me encargaré yo de hablar y disculparme con sus padres. Tendremos que levantar cargos y sería mejor que hablemos con un psicólogo-.

-Si yo… creo que es mejor que me vaya-. Asentí.

-Espere, no puede irse en ese estado, es mejor que alguno de los policías la acompañe a su casa o sino… Hey ¿podrías acompañarla a su casa?-. Le dijo al chico que me había salvado, quien asintió comprensivo.

Sabía que las lagrimas no tardarían en salir, y no quería que un extraño me viera en ese estado, lo único que quería era ver a Darien y llorar en sus brazos.

Así que rápidamente tome mis cosas que se habían caído al piso y salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás, ignorando los gritos del profesor, aunque podría jurar que la penetrante mirada del joven, que no me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, me siguió hasta que desaparecí por la puerta.


	6. Sueño 6: Cuando empiezan las pesadillas

**Hola! Felices fiestas!. Les dejo un nuevo cap. Antes de que termine el año. Espero que estén disfrutando mi historia. Personalmente yo ya estoy sintiendo pena por Serena **

**Pero en Fin, lean comenten y diviértanse mucho!**

…

**Capítulo 6: Cuando empiezan las pesadillas**

…

**Serena**

Estaba ya anocheciendo, cuando corría por las calles de la ciudad en pleno llanto tratando de ignorar las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes.

Que idiota había sido. ¿Como se me ocurrió quedarme a solas con ese viejo pervertido?. Miré mi blusa desgarrada y me lamenté del terrible aspecto que debía de tener. Me sentía furiosa, triste, enojada, avergonzada. Muchos sentimientos se arremolinaban en mi interior. Solo pude pensar en ir corriendo a contárselo a Darien. Aún si aquel muchacho que me rescató no hubiera llegado, ese asqueroso profesor nunca hubiera podido contra Sailor Moon. _Nada me hubiera pasado. _Y aún así las lágrimas no dejaban de escurrir por mi rostro. Pasaba por las avenidas

En la ruta que ya me sabía de memoria cuando paré en el alto de una calle a dos cuadras del departamento. Estaba sola, no había nadie más allí. Solo yo y un deportivo amarillo que se me hizo muy conocido.

Las luces empezaban a iluminar la ciudad y unas gotas de lluvia empezaban a empapar mi rostro, confundiéndose con mis lágrimas.

Miré al auto amarrillo, la capota estaba arriba y por la oscuridad no pude distinguir quién iba adentro. Aunque el semáforo estaba en verde el auto no se movía, era como si estuviera ahí esperándome.

La lluvia se incrementó y al pasar los segundos, me iba poniendo más nerviosa acerca del carro.

_Que idiota soy, solo estoy en shock por lo que pasó hoy. _Trataba de tranquilizarme, estrujando mi camisa por los nervios. Fije mi vista al frente determinada a ignorar el sonido repetitivo de los limpiadores del parabrisas. Hasta que el semáforo cambió a rojo, indicándole al deportivo que parara para que yo pudiera pasar, lo cual no hacía ninguna falta pues no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Limpiando mi rostro del rastro de lágrimas, con la manga de mi camisa, avance rápidamente hacia la otra acera.

Entonces fue cuando el auto arrancó. Aceleró súbitamente a gran velocidad, deslumbrándome con sus faros, yo me quedé ahí parada como tonta de la impresión.

Todo se empezó a mover en cámara lenta, las llantas chirriaban en el pavimento mojado, haciendo un chillante ruido que vaticinaba el previo impacto. Miré hacia el otro lado, faltaban aun unos cuantos metros para estar a salvo, así que con todas mis fuerzas me impulsé y me lancé hacia mi lado derecho para tratar de evadir el carro y salvar mi vida.

Azoté de bruces en el asfalto derrapando. Para amortiguar la caída frene como pude con mis brazos y codos, produciendo unas tremendas quemaduras que pronto se transformaron en ardor, haciendo agujeros en mi ahora destrozado uniforme escolar.

Me golpeé tan fuerte que al impactar contra el suelo me quedé sin aire y mi broche de trasformación salió volando y cayó junto a mi. Me arrastré rápidamente a la banqueta casi sin aliento, viendo como el deportivo amarillo pasaba volando a unos centímetros de mi.

Aún en el suelo, alcancé a ver como la luz de uno de los faroles se reflejaba en el cristal, dejándome ver por un instante a mi atacante. Cabello corto y rubio, rasgos finos. Eran inconfundibles, era Haruka. Pero eso no podía ser el idiota de ese auto casi había intentado matarme y por la siniestra forma de esperarme casi podría decir que apropósito, ¿por qué Haruka haría algo así?. Tenía que ser un malentendido. No, más bien, había visto mal.

Me quedé unos minutos que me parecieron eternos, allí tirada en medio de la lluvia, recuperándome de la impresión. Sin siquiera mover un dedo, solo dejando que las lágrimas siguieran corriendo. Parecía como si el día de hoy el Universo estuviera determinado a acabar con migo.

Miré mi ropa y me di cuenta que mi blusa estaba prácticamente destrozada, llena de tierra y manchones de sangre. Habían agujeros en los codos, donde se descubrí la piel donde me había hecho tremendos raspones, desde el codo hasta el antebrazo, al igual que mis rodillas.

Me levanté soltando un quejido por el dolor y recogiendo mis cosas, me decidí a recorrer las ultimas calles al edificio donde vivía Darien. Trataba de contener las lágrimas, tratado de poner mi mente en blanco, en enfocándome solamente en una cosa, llegar a sus brazos.

Corrí frenética y subí las escaleras sin escuchar las quejas del portero por mojar el piso, hasta llegar al departamento de mi novio. Toqué el timbre y esperé un tiempo sin obtener respuesta. Me quedé parada ahí hasta dejar un pequeño charco en la entrada. Por la desesperación apreté el botón obsesivamente y como no parecía haber nadie, tomé la llave de mi bolso y abrí la puerta.

Entré y encontré las luces apagadas, aún así, una sombra negra se revolvía a los pies del sillón de la cama.

-¿Da…Darien?-. Pregunté sin saber por qué asustada a muerte, sin querer una imagen entró en mi mente en donde mi viejo y pervertido profesor tomaba la forma de la sombra encogida y se acercaba a mi a terminar el trabajo que no pudo terminar esa tarde. Tomé con fuerza mi broche de transformación y apreté los dientes para evitar que castañearan.

Al escuchar mi voz, la sombra soltó un respingo, como si acabará de llorar.

-¿Serena?-. Pregunto la voz de Darien transfigurada por lo que pude apreciar era miedo. Como un interruptor, el escuchar su voz de esa manera hizo que inmediatamente todo lo que había pasado en el día saliera de mi cabeza y me concentrara solo en él. ¿Qué le había pasado?.

-¡Darien!-. Corrí hacia el, asustada para encontrarlo agazapado en su sillón. Se incorporó lentamente y sin perder ni un solo segundo me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó tan fuerte que casi se llevó mi respiración. Lo sentí tenso y nervioso, por lo que dejé me estrujara sin preguntar qué era lo que pasaba. Cuando después de lo que parecieron unos minutos, el aflojó su abrazo, aproveche la oportunidad de sostener su cara en mis manos y hacer contacto visual, con la poca iluminación que se colaba desde la calle.

-¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Por qué estas aquí solo a oscuras? ¡¿estabas llorando?!-. Le solté sin parar. El negó con la cabeza y me miró profundamente, parecía como si quisiera decirme algo, pero pensándolo dos veces, calló y me alejó de el.

-No es nada Serena, me quedé dormido y creo que tuve una pesadilla-. Dijo restándole importancia a la situación. –Es mejor que prenda la luz-. Escuché el sonido de un _click, _haciendo que toda la estancia se iluminara de repente.

Allí estaba él. Vestido con su camisa color durazno desabrochada, dejando ver sus pectorales y un pantalón caqui. Su pelo estaba desordenado y tenía el aspecto como si se acabara de levantar de la cama. Pocas veces lo había visto tan desalineado. Me sonrió casi forzadamente, pero en esos momentos lo necesitaba tanto que no le tomé importancia.

-Creo que voy a poner algo de te. Y, ¿Cómo fue tu día?-. Preguntó despreocupado, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Sentí un vacío en mi estómago cuando ni siquiera me preguntó si estaba bien, con el terrible aspecto que tenía mi ropa, algo rota, sucia, mojada y con pequeñas manchas de sangre por los raspones en mis codos y rodillas, pero con esas palabras toda la avalancha de sensaciones se vino sobre mi de forma abrumadora.

Me derrumbé en el sofá y enterré mi cara en mis manos, aguantando las lágrimas.

-No creo que hoy haya sido un muy buen día. Yo… estaba en la escuela y entonces el profesor dijo que quería hablar conmigo de mis calificaciones y me quedé sola con el en el salón con le, y nunca pensé que… estaba apunto de transformarme en Sailor Moon pero luego apareció ese chico que lo golpeó de repente y aunque el director me detuvo, yo solo quería salir de ahí-. Solté de corrido sin respirar. –Luego empezó a llover y cuando estaba en un alto había un deportivo que prácticamente casi me arrolla. Cuando miré a ver al conductor podría jurar que era Haruka, y para colmo no he podido contactar con las chicas desde ayer porque creo que están evitándome, yo no se si… Darien ¿qué haces con ese cuchillo?-.

Darien se acercaba a mí lentamente con un cuchillo de cocina en mano, era grande y afilado. Su mirada era sombría y sus ojos reflejaban, algo un sentimiento que solo pude identificar como odio.

Me le quedé viendo impávida sin comprender por qué me miraba de esa manera.

Mi instinto me dijo que huyera, pero me quedé allí, es decir, era Darien, el nunca me lastimaría.

Me paré de un salto y me encontré con sus ojos, que parecía como si hubieran oscurecido. El me tomó violentamente del cuello, y me empujo contra el sillón. Solté un quejido y azoté contra el respaldo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, alzó el cuchillo contra mí. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y grité desesperada.

Escuché el sonido de tela rasgarse y cuando abrí mis ojos, vi el cuchillo hundido a unos centímetros de mi en el sofá. Mi agitada respiración formo vaho en su hoja.

Darien aún lo sostenía y presionaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que había perforado el sofá, lo sacó lentamente. Sus ojos se dilataron y miró el cuchillo horrorizado, soltándolo al suelo.

-Lárgate-. Susurró furioso evitando mi mirada.

-Darien-. Susurré suplicante.

-¡LARGATE!-. Me dijo tomándome por mis hombros fuertemente y empujándome fuera de la sala. Por el impulso caí de lleno en su alfombra con mi costado derecho. Sentí el ardor de mis raspones abrirse, dejando unas manchitas de sangre en su alfombra.

Lo miré horrorizada. No comprendía lo que acababa de pasar y al mismo tiempo, era como si me hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago y me hubieran sacado toda la respiración, dejando un hueco en mi pecho.

-¡LARGATE!-. Volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Parecía furioso y enloquecido. Yo me paré temblando, algo mareada, chocando con algunos objetos, entre ellos, la mesa en donde insegura, tome mi maletín que había botado ahí al entrar.

_Esto no puede estar pasando. Darien no me lastimaría, algo debe de estar pasándole. _

Darien miraba al piso temblando de ira. Me acerqué a el lentamente le toqué quedamente el hombro.

-¿Darien?-. Pregunté con voz quebrada.

Al alzar mu vista, me miró con tanto enojo, rabia y odio, que supe que tenía que salir inmediatamente de ahí. Corrí hacia la salida sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta, tratando que las lágrimas no me nublaran la vista.

Aún llovía, por lo que casi me alegré, pues el sonido opacaba mis sollozos. Avancé sin rumbo por la ciudad, hasta que ya no pude más, entonces resbalé por una de las tantas paredes, sin saber donde estaba y me senté en el suelo en posición fetal dejando que la lluvia me empapara por completo. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que me invadiera la oscuridad.

…

**Haruka**

Llegué volando al templo Hikawa hecha una furia. Frené ferozmente y me bajé del auto, azotando la puerta sin sacar las compras por las que me habían mandado del auto.

Michiru ya me esperaba al pie de las escaleras. Me paré en seco y nuestras miradas se encontraron, al momento ella ya sabía que había pasado algo.

Pero decidí guardar silencio, al menos por un rato, así que subimos en silencio todos los escalones. Cuando abrimos la puerta de la casa de Rey, encontramos al príncipe en un muy lamentable estado.

…

**Serena**

…

En medio de la oscuridad, sentí que unos brazos me envolvían. Traté de ubicarme, ¿qué había sido de mi?.

Ah, si creo que me desmaye en medio de una tormenta.

Pero ahora sentía como si flotara. Entreabrí un poco los ojos y alcancé a ver los rasgos finos de un chico. Los volví a cerrar, haciéndome la dormida.

-Ya se que estás despierta, pero no te preocupes, puedes seguir fingiendo, hoy has tenido un día muy duro, puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo me encargo de tus padres-. Me ronroneó una voz masculina profunda y segura.

Sabía que debía de espabilarme en el momento que me di cuenta que un extraño me estaba llevando en brazos, hacia quien sabe donde, pero por alguna razón había algo en su aroma, en el soporte de sus músculos, en el tono de su voz que me hacían sentir segura, así que me volví a hundir en los sueños, sin importarme nada más, olvidando por ese instante de todo lo que había vivido. Aunque sabía que en el momento que dejara sus brazos, todo volvería a la normalidad, así como mis problemas.

Vagamente tuve la impresión de escuchar la voz de mis padres histéricos y el llanto de mi madre, pero el chico les hablo y poco a poco sus voces se fueron apagando. Me recostaron en algo mullido.

Cuando entreabrí mis ojos, pude ver que estaba en mi habitación, y mi mamá estaba allí cambiándome de ropa, le hubiera querido hablar, abrazarla y llorar en su hombro, pero estaba tan cansada mentalmente que simplemente me quedé callada.

Pronto salió de mi cuarto. Voltee a mi alrededor y comprobé que todo seguía en orden, mis cosas estaban como las había dejado esa mañana. Mi ropa tirada en el piso, algunos envoltorios de caramelos, unos cuantos mangas y encima de mi escritorio, la rosa roja, con el lazo negro perdido, que lucía hermosa, iluminada por la luz de la luna.

¿la luna? El tiempo había transcurrido sin que me diera cuenta, ya era de noche.

Escuche pasos y voces en el camino. Escuché la puerta abrirse y me volví instantáneamente para hacerme la dormida. Los pasos se acercaron lentamente hacia mí.

Tomaron mis cobijas y me arroparon. Tuve la sensación que la persona al pie de mi cama se quedó observándome largo rato, hasta que se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-Dulces sueños- Me susurró la voz que me había traído a casa, la voz del chico que me había salvado ese día, y que al parecer me había encontrado en medio de la tormenta.

Me giré despacio para verlo de reojo, pero solo alcancé a ver su espalda. El sueño de empezó a invadir de repente. Lo último que alcancé a ver fue su cabello negro y rizado balancearse, lo tenía algo largo, no me había fijado en eso, pues lo llevaba recogido hábilmente en una pequeña coleta, sujeta por un lazo negro.


	7. Sueño 7: Identidad expuesta

**Sueño 7: Identidad expuesta**

…

**Serena**

…

Desperté algo atontada por la luz que se filtraba en mi habitación. Me levanté lentamente deslizándome por las sábanas. Sentía como si tuviera una terrible resaca física y moral. ¿Pero por qué moral?. _Si no he hecho nada malo._

¿O si?, con solo recordar el rechazo en los ojos de Darien, me dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿es que había hecho algo malo?.

El día de ayer parecía tan irreal. Es decir, repasemos. Un profesor pervertido intentó violarme, un carro con una persona igualita a Haruka casi me arrolla, por lo que me raspé y terminé de destruir mi uniforme. Cuando nada podía ir peor, una tormenta comenzó a caer y por ultimo creo que mi novio (alias mi príncipe azul) ¿intentó clavarme un cuchillo?. Sip, eso era demasiado irreal.

Me estiré dolorosamente, comprobando mis heridas. En mi habitación todo seguía como lo había dejado el día anterior en la mañana. Tenía la impresión que el día de ayer no había sido más que un sueño, uno muy horrendo y sin explicación.

La puerta se abrió quedamente, y mi mamá asomo la cabeza lentamente. al verme sonrió y preguntó en voz bajita como si siguiera dormida .-¿ya despertaste?-.

Le sonreí lastimosamente de vuelta y asentí con mi cabeza.

Mamá entró volando y se sentó junto a mi al borde de mi cama dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Hija no nos vuelvas a asustar así ¿vale?, no tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos cuando el director nos llamó, si ese joven no te hubiera traído a casa… no se qué hubiéramos hecho, te lastimaste y tu uniforme está destruido, ¿pero que te paso?-. Me miró expectante.

-¿él me trajo aquí?, ¿el chico de cabello negro?-. Pregunté sorprendida. Por su puesto que había sido él, ¿pero como me había encontrado? ¿cómo sabía donde estaba mi casa?, Dios, me había salvado dos veces en un día y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-Si, dijo que el director lo mandó aquí porque estaba muy preocupado por ti, tienes unos profesores muy considerados ¿no Serena?.

_Oh, si tan considerados que van y tratan de abusar de ti a la primera._

-Pero ¿qué pasó con el?, ¿dijo quién era? ¿dónde me encontró?-. Dije casi gritando.

-No ni siquiera preguntamos su nombre, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, incluso habíamos llamado a la policía en cuanto el director nos llamó, pero afortunadamente el chico llegó contigo en brazos y solo dijo que te habías desmayado en medio de un parque a unos treinta minutos de aquí. Verdaderamente un muchacho encantador, se veía tan preocupado por ti, casi parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida. No se separó de tu lado hasta asegurarse que estabas a salvo en cama, que habíamos curado tus heridas y que no habías pescado ninguna enfermedad. Luego se fue sin decir nada, pero la verdad no nos dimos cuenta, estábamos despidiendo a los policías cuando, solo desapareció.

-¿Desapareció?-. Pregunté anonadada.

-Hija, cuando el director de la escuela llamó me quedé helada. Es decir, tu padre y yo estuvimos hablando y creemos que… bueno tenemos que hablar contigo, no es posible que hayas salido así de la escuela y preocupado tanto al director y a tus profesores solo por un pequeño drama. Yo se que a tu edad pueden surgir este tipo de situaciones cariño, pero no es para que te las tomes tan a pecho, ¿sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? Tu padre estaba a punto de llamar al ejército, así que lo siento mucho señorita, pero está castigada-.

Miré a mi madre sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

-Un mes sin salidas, sin televisión, dulces o algún contacto con el mundo exterior-. Dijo tratando de sonar firme.

Cuando vio que la miraba como si tuviera monos en la cara trató de componer un poco la situación.

-No me malinterpretes, yo se que eso de las relaciones sentimentales son una gran cosa a tu edad, pero aunque hayas peleado con Darien, no significa que es el fin del mundo, el director dice que tal vez fue esa la razón por la que te comportaste de esa manera-.

-¿¡El director qué!?-. Grité

-Hija, tranquila el nos contó todo, que ayer mientras estaban haciendo una inspección de rutina, se encontraron contigo en el salón llorando porque habías tenido una pelea con tu novio, así que trataron de calmarte, pero les gritaste que te dejaran en paz y que querías "que todo acabara de una buena vez". Saliste corriendo tan desesperada que te caíste por las escaleras y rasgaste tu uniforme pero no diste vuelta atrás. El pobre pensó que ibas a cometer una locura, así que nos llamó inmediatamente y a la policía, después mandó a ese chico a buscarte.-.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunté a media voz con el entrecejo fruncido_._

_Vale, hoy no estoy muy elocuente. _Pensé

_-_Mamá eso no fue lo que…- El timbre del teléfono sonó interrumpiéndome.

-Yo contesto-. Me dijo dándome otro rápido abrazo para confortarme, y salió de mi habitación a la carrera para coger la llamada.

Mientras escuché la voz murmurante de mi mamá en el piso de abajo, traté de estrujar mi memoria y poner las cosas en orden. Si mi cerebro no me fallaba ayer, mi asqueroso profesor titular, se quedó a solas conmigo para hablar de mis calificaciones, forcejeamos, se bajó el cierre (casi vomito), estaba a punto de transformarme en Sailor Moon, el chico misterioso llegó, lo noqueó, la policía vino y se lo llevó, el director dijo que hablaría con mis padres y que me podía ir, ¿entonces como me había encontrado llorando por la pelea con mi novio?, espera, ¿si quiera sabía que tenía novio?.

-¡Serena! ¡El director quiere hablar contigo!-. Gritó mamá. Sin quererlo mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. Me levanté de un salto y bajé corriendo las escaleras, sin saber como enfrentar la situación.

-Si aquí está conmigo, es usted muy amable por preocuparse de esa forma de sus estudiantes… Si, ya hablé con ella, no por sus problemas amorosos puede ir por la vida preocupándonos a todos-. Dijo en tono reprobador. Aunque sus ojos se suavizaron cuando me vio allí de pie, arruinado su momento severo. –Si, muchas gracias por avisarnos y por todo señor director… oh ¿quiere hablar con ella?-.

Me pasó el auricular y me susurró-. Te dejo a solas, discúlpate apropiadamente ¿está bien?-. Dicho esto se dirigió a la cocina, donde encendió la televisión y comenzó a preparar el desayuno sin prestar atención. El teléfono se encontraba en el pasillo, y gracias al ruido y a la distancia, podía gozar de una conversación privada sin peligro que nadie me escuchase.

-¿Si?-. Hablé algo dudosa.

-Ah, señorita Tsukino, que gusto que ya esté levantada-. Respondió una voz muy alegre y jovial. El director Munakta Reisi, había tomado el cargo de la escuela hacía apenas tres meses. Era joven, bastante, aunque no se podía decir exactamente que edad tenía. La primera vez que llegó a la escuela todas las chicas se volvieron locas, pensando que era un nuevo profesor suplente, por su edad, en especial Mina que gastó dos semanas tratando de formar un plan para conquistarlo entre el que estaba "reprobar-a-propósito-para-que-me-llamen-a-la-dirección-y-el-se-encargue-de-ser-mi-tutor-y-termine-enamorado-de-mi", el cual de hecho si dio frutos, Mina reprobó todos los exámenes parciales a propósito haciendo que el director la llamara a la dirección, pero en vez del surgimiento de su amor, recibió una buena reprimenda y la amenazó de que si volvía a reprobar algo, sería expulsada de la escuela. Desde entonces el director Munakata, estaba vedado de su lista de posibles novios. Aunque no se podía negar que era muy atractivo. De unos veintitantos, el director era un hombre alto, de músculos prominentes que se estiraban debajo de su elegante traje, cabello y ojos castaños. Una sonrisa fácil y carácter jovial y alegre… la mayoría del tiempo. Las chicas de mi curso estaban locas por el, pero a mi no me terminaba de agradar, había veces que consideraba esa sonrisa suya con dos adorables hoyuelos algo… hipócrita.

Casi me podía imaginar esa sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono.

-Buenos días-. Respondí.

-¿Cómo llevas tu día de recuperación?, sabes ayer me dejaste muy preocupado, cuando te fuiste así de repente. Pero no te preocupes, el profesor Kankuro esta… recibiendo su merecido en estos momentos. Créeme, no te lo vas a volver a cruzar en la vida-.

-Bueno director, sabe hoy estuve platicando con mi mamá y me di cuenta de algo, usted dijo que iba a poner al tanto a mis padres pero por lo que me dijo ellos piensan que…-.

-¡Oh eso!, si bueno querida pensé que esa historia de tu pelea con tu novio te iba a causar muchos menos problemas que explicarles a la policía y a tus padres todo ese asunto del acoso sexual, solo estaba pensando en tu comodidad, además este no es solo tu asunto, es también de la escuela, si la junta escolar se llegara a enterar que un incidente así sucedió en la escuela, bueno pues me sacarían de mi puesto y no queremos que salgamos de mi puesto por que tu y yo sabemos que con tus notas, yo soy el único que puede ayudarte a graduarte-.

-¿mi comodidad?, pero ¿¡de verdad espera que me quede callada con todo este asunto!?-.

-Oh, no por su puesto que no, me olvidaba lo valerosa que eres, pero escucha cariño mientras estamos hablando, aquí en mis manos estoy sosteniendo el expediente de tu amiga Amy Mizuno, una estudiante muy comprometida ¿no lo crees? Escuché que quiere ser médico, pero seamos honestos, sería una pena que no pudiera entrar a la Universidad si el director de su escuela manda una carta con malas referencias. Así nunca podrá cumplir su sueño, y tu no quieres ser la responsable ¿verdad?, así que te sugiero que cierres esa pequeña boquita tuya, y eso incluye a tus padres si no quieres que tus amigas paguen las consecuencias-.

-¡Espere!, ¡no se atreva a perjudicar a Amy!-. Grité algo desesperada.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto que no, no te preocupes, bueno ya sabes que hacer. ¿Sabes Serena? ¿te puedo llamar Serena verdad?-. Continuó sin esperar mi respuesta. –Me caes muy bien, de hecho es difícil que me agraden las personas, así que si cooperas conmigo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte-.

-Siento informarle que no es mutuo-. Dije con dureza.

-Si bueno, que se le va a hacer, pero ayer de verdad estaba muy asustado cuando el viejo pervertido se abalanzó sobre ti, por un momento pensé que te ibas a transformar-.

En ese momento, sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera parado de repente. No pude formular ninguna respuesta en mi cabeza. Mi silencio le indicó mi sorpresa, pero el siguió hablando como si nada.

-Bueno, te espero mañana en la escuela, sin falta. Ah, y es mejor que pongas esa hermosa rosa en un florero es de una especie muy cara ¿sabes?... Bueno adiós querida.

-¡Espera!-. Grité demasiado tarde cuando escuché los pitidos del teléfono que indicaban que la comunicación se había cortado.

-¿Todo bien cariño?-. Dijo la voz de mamá tras de mi.

Estaba paralizada de la impresión. El había dicho "por un momento pensé que te ibas a transformar", ¿quería decir en Sailor Moon? ¿sabía mi identidad secreta?. No espera, el nunca dijo Sailor Moon, transformar, tal vez se refería a pelear, a atacar… ¿no?. Pero una parte en mi interior sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería esa indirecta.

-¿Serena?, ¿pasa algo?-. Volvió a preguntar mamá, sacándome del trance.

Puse mi mejor sonrisa y la encaré como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Todo bien mamá-.

…

En el templo Hikawa, reinaba el silencio. Todas las chicas habían escuchado pacientemente el relato de Darien. Mientras avanzaba, su voz se iba cortando más y más hasta que en el momento en que llegó a la parte cuando sacó el cuchillo, calló abruptamente. Nadie había dicho ni pío. Hasta que después de unos incómodos momentos, él rompió el silencio.

-Era como si, de repente supiera que tenía un deber que cumplir, que Serena no podía seguir formando parte de este mundo, como si mi amor por ella se convirtiera en odio... Sabía que tenía que matarla, pero cuando vi sus ojos llenos de miedo, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y solté el cuchillo… Soy repugnante ¿no es cierto?-.

-Todos lo somos-. Los sobresaltó una voz por detrás.

Haruka estaba parada en la entrada con una expresión seria.

-¿la lastimaste?-.

-Me detuve antes de hacerle algo-. Contestó Darien a media voz.

-Que bien, creo que yo solo le hice unos raspones-.

Darien la volteó a ver aterrorizado. Se paró de un salto y agarró fuertemente a Haruka por los hombros. -¿Qué le hiciste?-. Susurró furioso.

-La traté de arrollar con mi auto y después fui a hacer las compras-. Soltó sínicamente. Darien la empujó contra la pared sin soltarla.

-¡Ah, el príncipe está enojado! ¿pero que no era el que intentó ¡clavarle UN CUCHILLO!-.

Sab Amy ﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽es lo mejor para ella-. Respondiodos van a estar aque porque tos due estaba haciendo y solte el cuchillo. la otra mitía que estaba diciendo esas cosas para provocarlo. En su interior sabía que tenía que enfriar su cabeza, pero algo dentro de el estaba ansioso por buscar pelea, por que lo golpearan. Tal vez así enmendaría algo del dolor que le había causado atacar a Serena. Quien sabe, tal vez Haruka estaba en las mismas.

-¡YO NO LA LASTIMÉ!-. Las chicas se abalanzaron sobre ellos tratando de separarlos.

-¡Ah, genial!, la próxima vez nos podemos poner de acuerdo para lastimarla de verdad ¿vale?-. Respondió Haruka escupiendo las palabras.

Al darse cuenta de su forma de actuar Darien la soltó y lentamente se dejó caer en el suelo.

La expresión de Haruka se relajó y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

-Se… que esto nos está volviendo locos, pero tenemos que proteger a esa niña Chiba-.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Darien levantó la mirada y asintió decididamente.

-¿Alguna idea?-. Dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-Yo tengo una-. Soltó Michiru de improviso, quien se encontraba ayudando a levantar a Haruka del suelo. –No va a ser fácil, pero creo que es lo mejor-.

Dos horas después, se decidió que Rey iba a ser la encargada para llamarle a Serena.

El teléfono sonó unas cuantas veces hasta que contestaron.

-¿Serena?, Hola soy Rey… Serena ¿te podrías callar, no tengo tiempo para escuchar como fue tu día, hay cosas mucho más urgentes, no eres el centro del universo ¿si?-.

Las demás chicas se miraron unas a otras, cabizbajas, sabían que Rey estaba fingiendo pero aun así les dolía el tono en el que le estaba hablando a Serena.

-Escucha, ¡no tengo tiempo Serena!, mañana en la tarde ven al templo Hikawa, todos van a estar aquí… Si, a las cinco. Adios Serena-. Terminó colgando abruptamente.

Rey volteó a ver a sus amigas con aire culpable.

-¿Están seguras que quieren hacer esto?-.

-Si, Rey, es lo mejor para ella-. Respondió Amy convincentemente. Todas asintieron decididas, Darien no dijo nada.


	8. Sueño 8: La Princesa Maldita

Nota de Autor: Hola, valla ahora sí me tardé en escribir, pero en compensación traigo un capítulo buenísimo y largo. Bueno al menos eso me pareció a mi cuando lo escribí

…

Alex -Alejandra- Moon comentó que el chico misterioso que salvó a Serena se parecía a Seiya. Pues, quiero aclarar que su cabello es más corto y su apariencia es mas madura. Aquí dejo una imagen ilustrativa. Es como el, pero con ojos negros: art/Ladyarnwyn-s-Cynddl-111908353

Sexy eh?

…

Bueno, pues nos seguímos leyendo, muchísimas gracias a midori mitzuki 2, barby-chan, shessid, analang, y a los demás por sus comentarios, en serio que animan mucho para seguir escribiendo. Así que Lean, diviértanse y dejen comments por favor. Sale, nos leemos luego. SunRedDream fuera.

….

Sueño 8: La Princesa Maldita

…

**Serena**

…

El día siguiente desperté en un impulso, a duras penas había podido dormir, y cuando me miré en el espejo del baño, comprobé que mis ojos inyectados en sangre lo comprobaban.

En casa todo transcurría normal, mamá y papá estaban desayunando. Cuando me vieron aprovecharon para reprimirme por mi comportamiento dramático adolecente. Acepté el castigo impuesto con los puños cerrados, acordándome que no podía abrir la boca.

Tomé mi tiempo para ir a la escuela, pues los moretones habían hecho efecto en mi de modo que cada que daba un paso, un pequeño calambre sufría por los músculos de mis piernas.

Llegué apenas cinco minutos tarde, pero la clase aun no había comenzado. Me dejé derrumbar en mi lugar sin mucho ánimo, sin siquiera sorprenderme que el asiento de mis amigas seguía vació. Apoyé mi cabeza en el pupitre y traté de dormitar un poco, dejándome arrullar por las animadas pláticas de mis compañeros.

_Nota mental, tengo que conseguir más amigos. _Pensé, pero no en ese momento, tal vez después, tenía que evitar el dolor físico y mental de ser amenazada por el director de la escuela, ah claro y por mi aparente novio asesino, quien no había contestado mis llamadas todo el día anterior para darme una explicación.

Después de unos minutos en esa posición, la puerta corrediza se abrió y unos pasos firmes entraron en el salón.

-Buenos días-. Dijo firmemente la voz de un hombre. Inmediatamente todos se callaron y precipitaron a sus asientos.

Levanté mi cabeza lentamente y me quedé perpleja con la vista, era un chico de cabello negro, en un traje gris muy elegante. Ojos oscuros penetrantes y piel blanquísima, con facciones gatunas que lo hacían parecer atrevido y… si, sexy.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, era el chico, ESE chico, el que me había salvado la vida, y desaparecido inmediatamente.

Empezó a hablar con una agradable sonrisa, pero no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupada mirándolo fijamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta, pareciendo una boba.

Creo que pasaron quince minutos, cuando todos empezaron a sacar sus libros de matemáticas, obedeciendo una orden que no había escuchado. Espera un momento, tenía la ligera impresión que se había presentado, pero estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no había escuchado su nombre.

El chico se acercó a mi lugar lentamente con una ligera sonrisa torcida. Mechones de cabello negro ondulado le caían descuidada y atractivamente en su rostro. Bajó su cara a mi altura y me susurró.

-Mi nombre es Akiyama Ren, lo tienes escrito en la cara-. Dijo juguetón. –Página 157, de tu libro, por favor-. Añadió mientras mi rostro se encendía de un rojo vivo.

Abrí rápidamente mi libro de mates y enterré mi nariz entre las hojas, muerta de pena, ante la risa discreta de mis compañeros.

_Diablos._ Pensé.

Pasé la siguiente hora sin conseguir poner atención. No podía dejar de mirar a mi guapo profesor que se movía de un lado a otro hablando sobre no se que teorema, pero no lo estaba escuchando, estaba demasiado concentrada en su vaivén casi felino, en sus rasgos perfectos, ahora que me daba cuenta era un chico bastante guapo, y a juzgar por los repetidos suspiros todas las chicas del salón pensaban lo mismo.

_Muy bien, ya se tu nombre ¿Pero quién eres en realidad?. _Me repetía constantemente, la pregunta me estaba matando. Y aún así, mis pensamientos no tardaron en irse a un lugar más lejano. A mi pelea con Mina, la ausencia de mis amigas, el ataque de mi antiguo profesor, el auto en el que vi a alguien tan parecido a Haruka, la amenaza del director y por ultimo Darien.

No podía sacarme de la cabeza la fría mirada llena de odio, como si estuviera viendo una cadáver en putrefacción, que me había lanzado. Solo recordarlo y hacía que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Me sentí culpable por pensar en mi joven profesor, casi como si lo estuviera engañando.

_Pero… ¡Alto! Si no me equivoco mi novio acababa de intentar asesinarme hacía menos de 24 horas, ¿por qué tenía que sentirme culpable?, además no era como si estuviera viendo su trasero ni nada. _

Al cruzarme este pensamiento, mis ojos se deslizaron involuntariamente a la parte trasera de su pantalón y…. Sip, redondas y perfectas. El chico era todo un adonis ¿eh?, casi tenía envidia.

Aún así, me di cuenta que mirara lo que mirara y por más guapo que fuera, nadie podría hacer latir mi corazón tan rápido que cuando mis dedos rozaban los de Darien. Nadie podría quitarme el aliento como él en el momento justo antes de que nuestras bocas estuvieran a punto de juntarse, después de todo yo LO AMABA. Y clavara los cuchillos que me clavara nada podría cambiar eso. Pensar en esa manera me llenó un poco de ánimo, pues además de mis sentimientos todos esos años me habían enseñado en confiar en Darien. Ahora estaba segura que algo le estaba pasando, no sabía que, ni como, pero… algo.

_¿Por qué no voy al templo Hikawa como me dijeron las chicas para pedirles ayuda acerca de Darien? Si, tal vez juntas podamos descubrir que es lo que le pasaba._

De pronto, tuve la impresión de que pronto todo volvería a la normalidad. Así que ignoré el dolor punzante de mis raspaduras y mucho más animada, centré mi atención en la clase, aunque creo que algo demasiado tarde, pues en el momento en que empecé a escuchar el misterioso chico Akiyama Ren estaba diciendo.

-Muy bien, clase eso es todo por hoy. Como es la primera clase, me voy a compadecer de ustedes y no les voy a dejar tarea, pero no crean que van a tener la misma suerte mañana ¿esta bien?-. Las chicas respondieron con tontas risas coquetas y los chicos alzaban los puños animalescamente en señal de victoria. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Akiyama Ren salió de la habitación en medio de la celebración contoneándose como todo un modelo, pero antes de salir de la habitación, me miró directamente y me guiñó un ojo. Sin esperar una respuesta salió del salón balanceando su lustroso cabello rizado, que le llegaba casi a los hombros, atado en un pequeño moño negro.

**...**

**Darien**

…

-¿Cuál es tu idea principito?-. Me preguntó Haruka algo irritada. Gruñí, volteé a ver a las chicas y me encontré que todas me miraban. Llevábamos más de 72 horas sin pegar ojo, porque sabíamos que en cuanto nos sumiéramos en cualquier sueño, las pesadillas vendrían enseguida para atacarnos sin piedad. Todos estábamos de mal humor, especialmente por que en todo el tiempo que llevábamos encerrados en la casa de Rey , no habíamos logrado resolver nada.

-Si, es decir en el momento que Serena aparezca aquí, todas vamos a irnos sobre ella-. Sugirió Mina quedamente.

-Lo se, pero si actuamos rápido y dejamos escapar algo del odio que se forma al verla, podemos sacarla de aquí rápido. Lo importante es lastimarla, hacer que nos odie. Además he estado analizando la situación estos días y por todo lo que me han contado, me he dado cuenta que estos extraños seños funcionan de esta manera. Primero nos muestran lo que debemos hacer, como una pequeña premoción de nuestros sentimientos e impulsos asesinos, hacia un objeto, en este caso Serena. Cuando el objeto aparece, no nos queda otra más que liberar todo el odio acumulado durante el sueño, es decir, en el momento de atacarla nos sentimos mejor con nosotros mismos, hasta que ella se aleja y nos damos cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo.

Tómenlo de esta manera es como si nosotros fuéramos una batería, al momento de dormir es como si nos cargáramos de odio, que se va acumulando y acumulando hasta que A) Pase mucho tiempo sin verla o B) hagamos algo para liberar ese odio. Entonces la energía de odio será liberada al igual que nuestros impulsos asesinos. Ahora, Mina, Haruka y yo, somos los únicos que hemos intentado atacarla, cuando lo estábamos haciendo, era como si nos estuviéramos liberando de aquella energía; es más sentíamos placer en hacerlo, las demás no han visto a Serena en por lo menos tres días y como nadie ha dormido en ese tiempo , digamos que no tenemos mucha energía acumulada, es por eso que en estos momentos se podría decir que estamos casi cuerdos, y tenemos que aprovecharlo para actuar y alejarla de nosotros. Porque, no creo que aguantemos más tiempo sin dormir. Y aun así hay que hacerlo rápido, porque no podemos estar tan seguros que no vamos a … -. Pensé en la mirada tan asustada de Serena cuando levanté el cuchillo contra ella y una oleada de asco contra mi mismo me recorrió el cuerpo. -¡No! Escuchen, todo va a salir bien-. Dije más para mi mismo que para ellas. Las miré, todas asentían aceptando mis palabras.

Había pasado todo el día tratando de hacerme el duro, el valiente tratando de ignorar la atrocidad que había tratado de cometer el día de ayer. Pensé en su pequeño cuerpo temblando de miedo, en su ropa en estado lamentable el cual no sabía por que estaba así ¿le habría pasado algo de camino? ¿se habría caído?, no lo sabía. Tenía la vaga impresión de que lo había dicho algo acerca de una acera, un carro y unos raspones, pero no la había escuchado mi cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada buscando un arma con la que matarla. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si de verdad la hubiera lastimado?. La respuesta no tardo mucho en llegar, y de pronto, supe la magnitud del problema. Si le llegaba a lastimar un solo pelo a Serena nunca me lo iba a perdonar, NUNCA, es decir, esa chica era mi familia, era mi princesa, mi vida era suya, vivía para ella. Si algo le llegara a pasar, yo no podría seguir viviendo. No, tal vez yo correría a suicidarme para ahogar la pena, para dejar de sentir un dolor que ni siquiera me podía imaginar, a diferencia de Serena, yo no era tan fuerte.

-Esto no me convence nada chicas-. Dijo Hotaru tristemente, sabiendo el dolor que le iban a causar a su princesa.

Escuché su dulce voz gritar desde afuera, anunciando su llegada. Mi corazón casi se para y huí a la habitación de Rey.

-¡Darien!-. Me reclamó Rey siguiéndome. Una vocecilla interior me gritaba _Cobarde, _pero no me importaba, sabía que no me podía arriesgar a hacerle algo, porque si Serena moría, yo moría con ella.

Cerré la puerta ignorando los reclamos de Rey. La miré y tuve una idea

…

**Serena**

…

Llegué puntual al templo Hikawa. Estaba emocionada de que me iba a rencontrar con mis amigas y que por fin, iba a haber alguien que me apoyara a resolver el problema de Darien, como no las quería preocupar tan pronto traté de poner mi mejor sonrisa y grité alegremente. -¡Chicas, ya estoy aquí!-. Abrí la puerta y encontré a todas allí. Mina, Amy, Lita, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru. Extrañamente por ser la anfitriona no vi a Rey en ninguna parte. De seguro había ido por más té o algunos bocadillos.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, solo se iluminaba tenuemente por los últimos rayos del sol, dándole una ambientación algo tenebrosa. Los ojos de todas parecían estar inyectados en sangre, como si no hubieran dormido bien o… hubieran ingerido una sustancia ilegal. Mira las grandes ojeras bajo los ojos de Amy. _Si definitivamente la primera._

Nadie me miraba ni me dirigía la palabra, solo estaba allí parada como estúpida, mientras un incómodo silencio se apoderaba de la habitación.

Haruka dio un paso al frente y fue la primera en hablar. –Escucha Tsukino, tenemos que hablar-. Dijo seriamente. El que hubiera usado mi apellido en vez de su usual "cabeza de bombón" llamó mi atención.

-¿Qué no estamos hablando?-. Bromeé nerviosamente.

Me miró llena de furia y cerré mi boca.

-Hemos estado hablando, y creemos que no estás a nuestra altura-. Dijo arrogantemente. Michiru la alcanzó y añadió.

-No entendemos por qué tenemos que obedecer a una niña tan incompetente como tu, creo que no te mereces el puesto de princesa, es decir mírenla es tan tonta que no siquiera pudimos incluirla en nuestro plan para destruir a Sailor Galaxia, porque sabíamos que lo iba a echar todo a perder-.

-Ya no te queremos, eres floja, incompetente, llorona y tonta-. Apuntó Amy.

-Puedes irte al infierno-. Dijo Mina sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Serena, te queremos fuera de nuestras vidas, punto-. Dijo Lita dando un paso al frente. Las demás asintieron muy serias. Y me miraron expectantes por una respuesta.

Les miré a los ojos y no pude evitar la risa. Me reí a carcajadas por las caras tan serias que todas tenían. Aunque nadie se reía conmigo. Una bofetada logró callarme. El impactó me ardió, provocándome un serio enrojecimiento de mi mejilla izquierda.

Cuando subí la mirada, Mina estaba ahí, con ojos casi salvajes y la palma de su mano también enrojecida por el golpe con mi mejilla levantada encima de mi rostro. Me tambaleé unos cuantos pasos. Y abrí mis ojos enormemente sin creerme lo que acababa de pasar.

Michiru se empezó a reír en tono de burla. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla por el ardor de mi piel.

-¿De verdad creen que después de todo lo que hemos pasado voy a creerme una mentira así?-. Dije con una lastimera sonrisa.

Las demás bajaron la mirada sin saber que decir. –Esto no es solo por mi ¿cierto? ¿Qué pasa chicas?-. Nadie me respondió, solo me enviaron resentidas miradas.

-Setsuna, Hotaru ¿Qué pasa?-. Le dije a las Sailors que habían estado calladas todo el tiempo.

Setsuna levantó la mirada, indescifrable y complicada Dudaba pero al final llegó a una solución y empezó a decir. –La verdad es que…-.

Un ruido proveniente del cuarto de Rey me distrajo. Crucé en pasos largos la habitación y me dispuse a buscar a la única persona que tenía esperanza me dijera que les pasaba a las chicas, pero cundo abrí la puerta, todas mis esperanzas se vinieron abajo.

En la cama se encontraban Rey y Darien en una posición muy comprometedora. Darien no traía puesta su camisa y se encontraba encima de Rei, aprisionando sus muñecas con sus amplias manos. Dejando ver sus bien formados pectorales y sus músculos tirantes de la espalda que se contraían formando una curva. Sus rodillas flexionadas se entrelazaban con los blancos muslos de ella visibles por una corta falda roja, que dejaba al descubierto sus bragas, mientras que su blusa estaba desabotonada de los primeros dos botones y dejaba entrever las copas de un brassier blanco. Sus labios se juntaban apasionadamente. Los cuales no se separaron hasta que me vieron en la puerta.

No podía mover ni un músculo. Sentí como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

Darien se limpió con el dorso de la mano los restos de saliva que quedaban en su boca. Se bajó de la cama de un salto y me plantó cara con una sonrisa indiferente, traidora, sínica.

-¿Te molesto?-. Dijo haciéndome señas como de perrito para que saliera de la habitación. –Estamos algo ocupados aquí-. Rey se estaba volviendo a abotonar su blusa algo sonrojada. Busqué su mirada, pero no se atrevió a sostenérmela.

-Serena Serena, Serena, no me mires de esa manera, como si te hubiera golpeado. Ten en cuenta que todo es tu culpa en primer lugar así que no nos satanices por tratar de escapar de ti-. Lo miré incrédula sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Quería golpearlo, quería golpear a Rey, quería gritar, enojarme y hacer el drama de mi vida. Pero en cambio estaba segura de que lo estaba viendo con mirada de corderito degollado. Casi suplicando "no me dejes", y me odié por ello.

Miré a Rey en busca de una explicación pero ella solo me devolvió una sonrisa burlona. Sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar las piernas.

-Hace unos días Setsuna vino con muy importantes noticias, nos dijo que estábamos libres de ti, que ya no te teníamos que servir, después de todo ¿por qué servirle a la causa de todos nuestros problemas?-. Empezó Darien

-¿Qué quieres decir?-. Le digo con voz queda.

Me pasó un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja y me susurró.

-Estas maldita princesita-. Su voz parecía veneno. .-Luna nos lo dijo, al parecer los miembros de la familia real de la luna llevan consigo una maldición, en la que todos sus seres queridos y sus guardianes serán víctimas del infortunio por estar junto de la princesa. Gastamos cuatro años en protegerte ¿para esto?-. Sus ojos parecían heridos, llenos de odio, de reproche. Mi columna se estremeció involuntariamente.

-El día de ayer, Setsuna y Luna, vinieron a contarnos el mejor secreto guardado de la realeza lunar ¿sabes cual es amorcito?-. Me dijo con resentimiento. Yo me le quedé mirando como una tonta.

Mina se acercó desde atrás dándome un empujón con el hombro al pasar, me plantó frente y me recriminó. -Por TU CULPA, el hombre de mi vida me dejó, por TU CULPA no puedo cumplir mis sueños y tengo que resignarme a estar atascada contigo-. Dijo entre lágrimas rabiosas.

Rei la apartó quedamente y tomó su lugar.

-No Serena, no me siento culpable con lo que hice, y ten seguro voy a terminar de hacer con Darien. Es decir, tu sabes que yo estuve enamorada de él desde el primer momento, aun cuando tu lo rechazabas. Pero en cuanto supe de su… "situación" me hice a un lado porque era lo correcto. Al igual que Darien. ¿Sabes qué presión ha tenido que llevar todo este tiempo sabiendo que si no se quedaba contigo Rini nunca nacería? ¿qué tenía que seguir un futuro al que nunca quiso pertenecer?. Pero ya no más, estamos libres de ti, libres de estar juntos de hacer lo que queramos-. Darien la abrazó fuertemente con un brazo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente para confirmar sus palabras.

_Tienen que estar bromeando. _Pensé sin poder hacer que mi cuerpo reaccionara.

-Gracias a ti, la madre de Rey murió y su padre la abandonó en este sitio, sin siquiera dignarse a verla, todo por tu culpa, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta cuanto nos hiciste sufrir a todos?_-. _

Solté una risita nerviosa, que más que risa sonó como si me estuviera atragantando con algo, con la esperanza que en cualquier momento Darien o cualquiera de las chicas saltara y me dijera que estaba bromeando. Pero no, nadie podía fingir unos ojos tan resentidos como los que me miraban desde todos los ángulos. Me sentía acorralada, engañada, golpeada, traicionada. Por la gente que más quería en el mundo.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿cómo me pueden decir que es mi culpa?, si yo ni siquiera los conocía o…-.

-Oh claro, olvidaba que la estúpida de Serena nunca sabe nada-. Dijo Haruka recargada despreocupadamente en una de las paredes. Le hizo una seña a Setsuna para que diera un paso al frente y comenzó con su explicación.

-Escucha, he comprobado en las puertas del tiempo y en las ruinas del milenio de plata, algunos de los registros que la Reina Serenity nunca quiso que viéramos. Y adivina que, encontramos. Resulta que la familia real está condenada. Los habitantes de la luna son bendecidos con belleza, sabiduría y longevidad, son seres llenos de luz, ¿pero de donde obtienen esa luz?, bueno digamos que actúas como un agujero negro. Podrás llenarte de amigos y gente que "quieres", pero el universo actúa de tal forma, que todo aquel que te rodea tiene que sufrir pérdidas para estar contigo. En pocas palabras eres la causa de nuestro dolor, de todo aquello que hemos perdido. La Reina Serenity sabía que era un secreto que sería mejor guardar recelosamente pues si alguien se enteraba… bueno creme que no hubieras tenido Sailors Scouts hace mucho tiempo, pero pensándolo, es lógico ¿No lo crees?, es decir, tu madre eventualmente se quedó completamente sola, y ahora tu también-.

Sentí como si alguien se robara el aire de la habitación, y de hecho no era como si tuviéramos mucho espacio. Si no hubiera sido por el mortal ambiente en el que estábamos, el ver a tantas personas amontonadas en e l cuarto de Rey resultaría hasta cómico. Pero en esos momentos no tenía ganas de reír. Para nada.

Lita se acercó a mi y me tomó por la solapa de mi uniforme escolar, levantándome unos centímetros en el aire, gritándome desesperada.

-¡Por tu culpa crecí sola!-. Me zarandeó varias veces hasta que de seguro me torné morada porque Haruka la paró, haciendo que me dejara en el suelo de nuevo y continuó ella. -¿Sabías que abusaron de la pobre de Michiru cuando solo era una niña?, ¿Sabías que mis padres me odian? ¿Sabías que intenté suicidarme?, pero claro, nosotras tenemos que sufrir para que su Real majestad sea feliz. El que el papá de Hotaru haya hecho explotar un laboratorio con ella dentro no importa, que Setsuna haya sido atrapada tanto tiempo sola hasta el punto de casi volverse loca-. La miré llena de terror, no podía ser ¿cómo podía ser la causa de tanto mal?, yo nunca las lastimaría pero… repasé los rostros de cada una y me di cuenta que todas mis amigas habían tenido vidas bastante difíciles. Una culpa inexplicable invadió mi corazón.

-Por que nos quedamos a tu lado Mina, Lita y yo hemos vivido años en una soledad abrumadora para que TU pudieras vivir feliz y contenta-. Dijo Amy entre lágrimas, se me partió el corazón verla así.

Retrocedí unos pasos negando con la cabeza. _NO esto no puede estar pasando, yo no les he hecho nada, al menos no intencionalmente. _

Miré a Darien suplicándole que me dijera que no era cierto, pero solo me gané otra mirada rencorosa. –¿Sabes por qué intenté clavarte el cuchillo ayer?-. Dios, entonces ¿si lo había hecho en serio?, mi corazón se detuvo, esperando la respuesta inminente. –¡Tu mataste a mis padres!-. Gritó como un loco con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas. Fue como si el grito hiciera que perdiera el equilibrio.

-Me quedé contigo todo este tiempo porque sabía que sino Rini no nacería que un me ibas a dar la posición de ser Rey, una recompensa digna por aguantar a una niña estúpida y fea tantos años, pero lo de mis padres eso si que no te lo perdono, además Setsuna vio en las puertas del tiempo y dice que no te necesito para tener a Rini, ella puede ser también hija de Rey la hermosa princesa de la tierra y Marte, nacerá con un hermoso cabello negro, como su madre, así que no te preocupes por Rini, eventualmente vendrá al mundo, solo que sin tu ayuda-.

Me tambaleé sobre mis talones y me fui de bruces pero antes de caer al piso un par de manos me sostuvieron firmemente, era Darien. Suspiré aliviada, pero me alzó bruscamente y llevó una mano a mi pecho tratándome de arrancarme mi precioso broche del cristal de plata. Solté un grito pues sus uñas se encajaban en mi piel en el intento de sacarlo de su lugar. Forcejeamos duramente, pero el me ganaba por mucho en fuerza. Sin poder evitarlo lágrimas empezaron a surcar mis ojos, al verlas Darien podría jurar que aflojó su agarre, pero la lucha siguió hasta que tomé fuerza necesaria para zafarme e ir a estrellarme directo al armario de Rey, sentí como un hilo de sangre bajaba de mi oreja al cuello. Todo daba vueltas y no podía mantener el equilibrio.

Una pena indescriptible me invadía no podía creer que yo haya sido la causa de tantas desgracias, por un momento sentí que casi me lo merecía, pero recordé la imagen de mi novio encima de Rey, e hizo que aumentaran las ganas de vomitar ¿desde hace cuanto que sentían eso el uno por el otro?.

-¡Agarrenla!-. Gritó Rey. –Quítenle el cristal de plata. De pronto estaba rodeada por todas las Sailors Scout sin ningún lugar a donde huir. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y escuché la voz de mi madre. _Protege el Cristal de Plata cueste lo que cueste. _Eso.

Me aferré a mi broche hasta lastimarme mientras todos jalaban y zarandeaban para golpearme. Así que solté puñetazos a lo ciego. Creí haber visto tirar a Michiru de un impacto pero fue lo suficiente para hacerme paso entre las chicas. Corrí hacia la puerta pero unos pares de brazos me sostuvieron fuertemente. Darien y Rey me sostenían fuertemente y me llevaron a rastras afuera del templo donde Hotaru esperaba transformada con su gran báculo letal apuntando a mi corazón. Chillé y me revolqué, pero todo era inútil. No había nadie en el solitario templo que me prestara ayuda.

A ultima instancia miré a Darien a mi lado derecho quien me hacía una llave en el brazo, aun estaba sin camisa.

-Darien, mírame a los ojos y dime que esto es cierto, que estas enamorado de Rey y que solo fui un juego para ti-. Dije en queda voz. Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro, me miró directamente a los ojos y me susurró.

-Ya no te necesito más asesina, saluda a la nueva Reina de Tokyo de Cristal-. Dijo mirando embelesado a la fuerte muchacha de cabellos negros que miraba a Hotaru con aire triunfal, por lograr usuarpar mi lugar. Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla mientras me obligaban a hincarme. Hotaru levantó su báculo y gritó, provocando que un haz de luz violácea se dirigiera a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia mí.

Cerré los ojos.


	9. Sueño 9: Civilizaciones perdidas

**Capítulo 9**

…

…

…

_Hace muchos, años mi madre me llamó a su "habitación especial" era un recinto situado en lo más profundo del castillo de marfil de la Luna, en el cual se decía que se contenían los secretos más oscuros del Universo, al cual solo podía tener acceso la Reina. Nunca se me había permitido entrar, pero esa vez fue diferente. _

_La misteriosa habitación secreta de la Reina estaba llena de objetos y libros antiguos escritos en lenguajes que nunca había visto, los techos se amontonaban en cristales preciosos y vidrios de colores que zumbaban misteriosamente. Había copas de oro, cofres con diamantes, botellas y joyas, todo esparcido y desordenado, era una sala llena de tesoros de todos tipos. Muchos de ellos, regalos de otros Reinos al Trono Lunar. En el centro se encontraba flotando protegido por una luz blanquizca un cristal plateado tallado en diversos picos que brillaba opacando a todos los demás tesoros, algo en el me atraía quería tocarlo, y como mi madre no había llegado me acerqué a el lentamente, casi como hipnotizaba, era como si el cristal me llamara, como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos. Rocé la luz blanca para poder tomar el cristal, pero la voz de mi madre me trajo de vuelta a la realidad._

_-No lo toques-. Dijo simplemente, con su usual voz tranquila y serena. Mi madre estaba parada detrás de mi ataviada con un hermoso vestido blanco, el color de la realeza lunar que enmarcaba su hermosa y delicada figura, con un lazo color crema que realzaba su pecho._

_Yo retrocedí como si hubiera hecho algo malo, pero ella solo me sonrió y me acercó nuevamente al cristal._

_-Hija, te llamé hoy, porque es tiempo de revelarte el tesoro más grande que posee la realeza lunar-. Dijo tomándome de las manos. –Este es el cristal de plata Serena-. Miré al hermoso cristal, deseando tenerlo en mis manos._

_-Gracias al cristal de plata, es posible tener equilibrio en la galaxia, es gracias a el que, a diferencia de la gente de la tierra, nuestro reino goza de la inmortalidad, es el reflejo de la pureza existente en el Universo, pero mucho más importante, es nuestro, y aunque existan muchas personas que estén tras su enorme poder, es nuestra responsabilidad protegerlo-._

_-¿Un cristal, la fuente de tanto poder?-. Pregunté incrédula. –Es bonito y todo, pero no creo que algo tan pequeño sea tan importante-. Le dije entre risas. Mi madre con su actitud acostumbrada sonrió enigmáticamente y me dijo. –Cuando seas Reina lo comprenderás, tal vez algún día llames a tu propia hija para pasarle el secreto-. Su mirada era nostálgica, así que no quise ahondar en mi pena, al parecer el cristal era también causa de perturbación en mi madre. De pronto su semblante se volvió serio y me dijo firmemente tomándome de los hombros._

_-Serena, esto es lo más importante que te voy a decir en la vida, hay muchas personas cuyas intenciones no son buenas y sus corazones están llenos de codicia. Ellos harán lo que sea por conseguir el cristal. Así que como mimbro de la realeza será tu deber protegerlo. Protege el cristal de plata cueste lo que cueste._

_Creo que tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que entendiera esas palabras._

…

Esperé mi final derrotada. No tenía ganas de pelear, aún cuando Darien y Rey casi me rompían los brazos. Sentí las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas anunciando la pena tan grande que palpitaba en mi corazón. Sollozos involuntarios estremecían mi cuerpo violentamente. Logrando solo que Darien me apretara tan fuerte el brazo que sentí que en cualquier momento se doblaría hasta romperse.

No lloraba porque estaba a punto de morir, ni porque mis amigas se habían vuelto contra mí, o porque Darien me odiaba y estaba a punto de quebrarme el brazo como a una muñeca de trapo.

Lloraba porque sin saberlo había sido la causa del sufrimiento de la persona más importante para mí. De cierta manera era la responsable de tanto dolor. Esperaba que por lo manos mi muerte le podría causar algo de alivio a sus corazones. Después de tantas luchas juntos, merecían ser felices.

¿De verdad Darien y Rey se habían reprimido tanto tiempo? Me sentí mal de solo pensarlo. Si Darien no me amaba, tuvo que soportarme a mi y a mis estupideces durante todo este tiempo. No me podía ni imaginar el dolor de ver a la persona que realmente amas enfrente de ti, sin poder hacer nada, totalmente impotente. Era para volverse lico, lo suficiente para llegar a odiar a la persona con la que estás atado, ósease yo.

Pero mi caso era totalmente diferente. Yo SI amaba a Darien, tanto que moriría antes que causar algún rastro de pena en esos ojos azul profundo que habían sido míos tanto tiempo. Si mi muerte podía librar esa sombra oscura que se asomaba en su mirada, que así fuera.

Esperé el impacto apretando los dientes y aunque fuera idiota, disfrutando del furioso agarre de Darien.

En el momento que vi el rayo llegar, no se por qué, las palabras de mi madre llegaron a mi cabeza, despertando algo dentro de mi. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón decidí de pronto que no podía darme por vencida, así que saqué la fuerza que me quedaba. Ya sabía que hacer.

...

Estaba anocheciendo cuando me dejé caer en una de las bancas del parque número 10, me dirigí allí como un zombi, involuntariamente. En ese parque había vivido tantas cosas que ni siquiera me sorprendí cuando mis pies me llevaron allí. Me senté con aire ausente y mire tranquilamente a mi alrededor.

Quería gritar, llorar, hacer una rabieta, hacerme ovillo y quedarme allí hasta quedarme dormida. Pero en cambio estaba sorprendida por la calma absoluta que aparentaba. El parque no estaba solo, había una pareja de enamorados en una banca al otro extremo. Un par de chicas casi de mi edad platicando entre risotadas con aire confidencial. Y junto a mi un hombre, del cual no había reparado cuando llegue, leía un libro aprovechando los últimos rayos del sol. En la cubierta se leía "Civilizaciones perdidas tomo IV: El Milenio de Plata."

De acuerdo esto era demasiado. Me empecé a reír, creo que sonando como una desquiciada. Entre risa entre sollozo. Lo que hizo que el hombre bajara su libro y me mirara extrañado. Y entonces lo vi. Era el ¡el chico! Es decir, mi maestro. Pare mi risa abruptamente y lo mire embobada, por un momento el también se vio sorprendido, pero luego dibujó una cálida sonrisa y me miró divertido.

-Parece que siempre que nos encontramos tienes un aspecto lamentable-. Me sonroje y mire mis ropas. Estaba llena de tierra. Aún así no era correcto que me lo recordara. Lo miré con aire asesino, causando que soltara una carcajada. -Lo siento, siempre soy muy honesto, a veces demasiado, es un defecto, y ahora bueno precisa no estas muy guapa ¿estás bien?-

Le di un manotazo enojada en el pecho. Genial lo que me faltaba en este maravilloso día era que mi nuevo profesor me recordara lo espantosa que me veo, supongo que me queda, es reflejo de la horrible persona que soy por traer sufrimiento a las personas que me importan.

-¡Qué es cierto!- Dijo entre risas.

Suspire sabiendo que con mi aspecto no podría contradecirle.

De repente se puso serio y me miró casi compasivamente. –Oye, ¿estás bien?, te ves un poco… afectada, ¿es por lo que pasó esa vez con el profesor?-.

Me sobresalté un poco ¡era cierto!, mi mente no tenía registrado ese incidente, con lo que había pasado el día de hoy, todo había pasado a segundo plano.

Negué con la cabeza medio ausente.- No, es solo que hoy tuve un mal día-.

-Lindo título- Le dije sonando indiferente, aunque por dentro empezaba a picarme la curiosidad.

Me miró complacido enseñándome el grueso tomo que se desplegaba ante mi con numerosos signos incomprensibles y la explicación de que era lo que dignificaban, al parecer eran un tipo de diario o registro en lo que parecía ser latín.

-Esto es más que un buen título. Es la prueba que el milenio de plata existió-. Lo miré sonriente, casi incrédula que el de todas las personas me hablara de esto.

-¿Sabes algo del Milenio de plata?- Pregunto con sus ojos oscuros brillando de la emoción como si de un nuevo juguete se tratara.

-¿El Milenio de plata?-. Le pregunté incrédula.

-Si bueno… es algo así como un reino en la luna-. Dijo sonriendo torcidamente.

Una risita nerviosa se me escapó de la boca lo que el malinterpretó como una burla.

-Si, si, ya se que suena loco… Bueno, de hecho puedo parecer un friki en este tema pero es fascinante-.

Negué con la cabeza e intenté sonar natural. -¿Ah si? ¿qué tanto sabes?

Sonrió complacido, y comenzó a hablar sin parar

- Los primeros registros de esta especie de reino, fue encontrado por el Doctor Raynold Mclaggen en 1942, un arqueólogo irlandés que había ido a Grecia para estudiar los restos de una de las bibliotecas más antiguas de las que se tienen registro, la mayoría del material había sido destruido por diversas guerras entre ciudades estados. Se habían traído al viaje diversos expertos en arqueología y en lingüística para traducir los textos del latín, griego antiguo y algunos mas recientes en arameo. Pero el doctor Mclaggen encontró otro tipo de pergaminos, en medio de las ruinas, en una cámara que creían que era mortuoria, solo que no había ningún cadáver. Esos pergaminos estaban guardados en contenedores de materiales muy valiosos, casi como si fueran un tesoro, y estaban escritos en un lenguaje que nunca se había visto. No tenía raíces latinas, o de alguna otra lengua oriental. Estaba compuesto de signos complejos e indescifrables. Los científicos dijeron que esos textos tal vez provenían de una civilización antigua, que habían sido contemporáneos de otras grandes culturas. Algunos fanáticos le atribuían este descubrimiento a Atlantis. Es decir ¿era obvio no? Una isla perdida en el olvido. Pero el sabía que había algo más-.

-¿Y esa lengua pertenecía a la luna?-. Pregunté embobada por el relato.

-Bueno...-.

-¡Ren!- Grito una voz que me produjo escalofríos.

-Señor director-. Dijo Ren sorprendido haciendo una reverencia.

El joven director bufo y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa. -Vamos, somos casi de la misma edad y nos conocemos de toda la vida, cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre-.

-Lo siento director-. Dijo con una sonrisa tímida, que lo hacía lucir como un niño pequeño.

El director Kankuro rodó los ojos y dejó el tema cuando reparó en mi.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-.

Lo miré paralizada sin saber que hacer, esa sonrisa que me dirigía me recordaba con un retortijón en el estómago que ese hombre sabía mi secreto, y casi parecía decir que lo revelaría al mundo si quisiera. Sus ojos, que tenían destellos grises, me miraban penetrantemente. -Buenas noches-. Dije tensamente. Pero en vez de contestar, me ignoro por completo y se dirigió al que parecía ser su amigo de la infancia.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho?, lo siento estaba en una junta y no pude salir hasta hace poco-.

Ren negó con la cabeza sonriendo. -No te preocupes, solo estaba aburriendo a la señorita Tsukino con mis aburridas historias de civilizaciones perdidas-.

-Oh Ren, no te preocupes, puede que sus notas no lo reflejen pero Serena es una experta en ese tema, así como en princesas perdidas ¿no es así?-. Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿En serio?-. Me miró impresionado.

Sonreí tensamente y me aclaré la garganta. -Yo...bueno, yo...-.

-Pero por supuesto, Serena no seas tan modesta-.

-Pero bueno Ryoji, por como te diriges a ella parece que son bastante cercanos-. Dijo Ren sonriente.

-¡Oh si ya sabes!, no soy un profesor muy convencional, Serena y yo nos llevamos de MARAVILLA, nos reímos y guardamos secretos juntos-. Me había pasado un brazo por los hombros en un abrazo tan duro que casi dolía. -Pero bueno querida es tarde y debes de estar muy cansada con todo eso de tus amigas, preciosa, nos retiramos-. Anuncio enérgicamente tomando a Ren por el brazo y jalándolo lejos de mi hacia un lujoso carro negro que aparcaba en la calle, como si los fuera a contagiar de lepra en cualquier momento.

-Espera-. Se quejo mi maestro y corriendo de nuevo hacia mi, me entregó el volumen café que estaba leyendo. -Toma-. Me dijo simplemente con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¡Ren!-. Se quejo el director a lo lejos. Ren, trotó hacia el luciendo su bien formada figura.

Ambos hombres que más que académicos parecían modelos se subieron al carro. Dejándome allí sola y aturdida.

Llegue a casa media hora después, y agradecí la bronca que me hecho mi mamá por haberla desobedecido y haber salido de la casa. Me concentraba en los gritos tratando que las imágenes no llegaran a mi mente. Era extraño, cuando estaba en el parque parecía como si de repente se hubieran esfumado, pensé que era porque había otras personas que me distraían, pero no parecía aplicar con mi mamá. Aunque hablaba y hablaba, Darien seguía metido en mi mente.

Después de alargar mi castigo al siguiente año. Subí pesadamente a mi habitación tratando de bloquear todos mis sentimientos.

Pero era imposible, rabia, tristeza, culpa se arremolinaban en mi corazón. Todavía podía ver el encaje del brassier de Rei, el torso desnudo de Darien, el odio en los ojos de mis amigas y el dolor de sus rostros cuando yo les había... .

Sacudí mi cabeza como queriendo sacar los pensamientos de mi.

Luna no estaba, claro al parecer ella también me había dado la espalda. Me tiré en mi cama aun con el libro en brazos. Lo abrí desanimada y lo hojee lentamente, tratando en no pensar mucho.

Pase de un capitulo a otro, Mesopotamia, Atlantis, el jardín del Edén y finalmente el Milenio de Plata.

Y allí casi textualmente estaba la historia que el profesor Ren me había contado. Solo que tenía una pequeña continuación.

_"Contradiciendo a la comunidad científica, el profesor Mclaggen se obsesionó por lo que el creía era un reino en la Luna. Aunque su teoría se descartó cuando expertos en Latin tradujeron que el reino en la luna era en realidad una forma romántica de decir que probablemente se realizaban ceremonias religiosas en honor al astro. Mclaggen fue perdiendo credibilidad mientras una creciente obsesión tomaba su mente. _

_Tomado como un loco partió hacia un viaje por toda Europa y Medio Oriente buscando información del reino perdido. encontró registros en diversos lugares. Desde pinturas rupestres en África hasta pequeños relatos en su natal Irlanda en inglés antiguo. En todos ellos hay una figura femenina predominante a la que Mclaggen denominaba cariñosamente como "la pequeña princecita". _

Había varias imágenes de cuevas con formas humanoides casi desvanecidas por el tiempo con el símbolo de la luna sobre lo que parecían ser sus cabezas, aunque bien podían pasar como cuernos.

Seguía un extracto de la leyenda irlandesa:

_"Y había en la luna una hermosa princesa de pelo dorado amada por todos, hija de una diosa. Se enamoró del hombre equivocado, un hombre de la tierra que mató su pureza, la destruyó, manchó de sangre y lágrimas su vestido blanco para dejarla caer en la muerte y sumirla en la tristeza"._

Me dio un vuelco al corazón. ¿Cuando hablaban de ese joven, hablaban de Darien?. Pensé en la forma que me ardía el corazón por su culpa. ¿Es que todo lo que habían pasado no servía de nada? ¿Y Rini? ¿Y Tokyo de Cristal? ¿Nuestro amor eterno? ¿Todo por... por... ¿¡Rei.!?. Ya no me sentía triste creo que ahora si quería ¡estrangularla!, todos me habían traicionado. Habían intentado matarme. Solté un gruñido furioso y avente el libro al otro lado de la habitación. Me eché en la cama y aun vestida me quedé dormida entre lágrimas de furia por Darien, por Rei y por mi misma por haberles hecho pagar de esa manera. Porque después de todo sabía que en el fondo todo era mi culpa.

Esa noche soñé con Darien. Estaba de nuevo en su apartamento. Mojada y parloteando. Sentía como se me acercaba, pero esta vez no alcanzaba a esquivar el cuchillo. Y se enterraba directo en mi estómago, la hoja se deslizaba fácilmente en mi abdomen, tan fácilmente como si estuviera cortando mantequilla, creando un charco de sangre a mi alrededor.

Lo último que veía era el rostro de Darien lleno de éxtasis. Por fin se había librado de mi.

Desperté empapada en sudor, jadeando. Miré el reloj. Las 3:24 AM. Una corriente de aire me llegaba al rostro. La ventana estaba abierta. No recordaba haberla abierto pero con mis ánimos era muy posible que lo hubiera hecho sin fijarme. Respiré hondo y trate de retener unas lágrimas que amenazaban por derramarse.

Me limpié el sudor de la frente y traté de sacar a Darien de mi mente. No podía ser que alguien que amaba tanto me causara tanto dolor.

Pero algo me distrajo una rosa roja estaba depositada al lado mío. Volteé a ver el florero en donde la había puesto la última vez y me encontré con que seguía ahí. Esta era otra rosa. La tome entre mis manos, sosteniéndola por el característico listón negro que ahora me resultaba muy familiar por alguna razón. Adjunta había una carta en un sobre sencillo color crema. Al abrirlo, ocupaba su espacio una carta con una caligrafía elegante.

Serena: Escribo esto mientras te veo dormir. Eres hermosa, tu delicada silueta se sobrepone a ese burdo uniforme. Pero me parte el corazón el ver tu rostro hundido en esa tristeza. Me sigo recordando que lo que hago es por un bien mayor, así que te lo susurro ahora a ti también. No hay casualidad querida mía, las personas que dicen quererte, el hombre que dice amarte son seres podridos en vanidad y envidia, fueron cegados por el puro resplandor que desprendes. Y esa, princesa, es la verdadera maldición de la princesa de la luna. Los seres indignos no podrán tocarte. Aunque yo se que mas que una maldición, es una bendición. Pronto tu cuerpo sufrirá algunos cambios, así como la conducta de los demás hacia ti.

No puedo esperar a verlo. Voy a estar allí, junto a ti en primera fila. No te preocupes. Estamos destinados. Pronto estaremos juntos. Serás mía. "

Baje la mirada sin saber que pensar. En la orilla de mi cama se formaban unas pequeñas arrugas. Pose mi mano derecha allí y me sorprendió el calor que se concentraba. Alguien había estado allí. Miré la ventana abierta y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

...

Darien

...

La misma situación. Vi a Serena sentada en mi sillón toda empapada por la lluvia. Sus rodillas estaban raspadas y su rostro reflejaba una terrible angustia que se veía, me estaba tratando de ocultar. Hablaba acerca de un profesor suyo, de un auto y de Haruka. Una parte de mi quería ir a abrazarla, besarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero ese lado mío estaba cautivo, enterrado dentro de mi corazón. Pues el otro yo dominaba mi cuerpo. El irracional, el que odiaba. El que quería matar. Escuché que un sollozo se resbalaba en la voz de Serena. Me partía el corazón y a la vez me llenaba de odio. Quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, quería clavarle el cuchillo en el corazón. ¿ cuál cuchillo?, ah si, el que sostenía en mi mano.

Avance tembloroso. Hacia el sofá donde sus coletas se asomaban. Ella volteó y me miró asustada.

-¿Darien?- Su voz me hizo parar en seco y estremecer mi cuerpo. En mi interior los dos yo peleaban encarnizadamente produciéndome una jaqueca que me nublaba la vista. "Matala, matala, tengo que matarla"

"¡No, nunca lastimaría a Serena!".

Arroje mi mano contra su estómago, si esto era un recuerdo, en cualquier momento, desviaría la mano y la clavaría en el sillón, pero esta vez, la dirección de la estocada fue directa y precisa, atravesándola con el cuchillo. Poco a poco mi mano se llenó de su sangre, que se extendía por su blusa, hasta formar un charco en el suelo. El éxtasis y la euforia invadieron mi ser. Sus ojos azules perdieron poco a poco su brillo y se desplomó en mis brazos, muerta.

Me caí al suelo sosteniendo su cuerpo sin vida. Y de repente la sensación de orgullo junto con mi otro yo se había ido, ahora que había cumplido su cometido.

Un dolor, dolor ensordecedor llenó mi pecho. Y me di cuenta lo que había hecho. Zarandeé el cuerpo de Serena mientras las lágrimas me nublaban la vista. Había sangre por todos lados. La abracé desesperado como un niño. Temblando, recargué mi cabeza en su pecho que ya no transmitía calor, ni de transmitir sonido alguno. La había perdido. Grité su nombre tan fuerte, como no lo había hecho antes.

...

-¡Serena!-.

Desperté gritando con mi rostro empapado de lágrimas y sudor. El salón entero miraba sorprendido a mi dirección. Me encontraba un salón de la facultad de Medicina, y me había quedado dormido en plena clase de anatomía, después de todo llevaba ya 3 días intentando no dormir. Pero el sueño me había ganado al fin. Me había despertado gritando y llorando, y ahora me encontraba parado en mi lugar respirando dificultosamente. Mis compañeros empezaron a murmurar, otros a reír disimuladamente. Que su ejemplo a seguir Darien Chiba hiciera tal escena, era impensable. Pero ahora mismo me importaba una mierda. Solo quería salir corriendo de allí y abrazar a Serena con todas mis fuerzas, pero pensándolo bien, hacerlo tal vez acabaría con su vida.

Mi profesor, luciendo contrariado, me llamo fuera del salón. Lo seguí, él me puso una mano en el hombro y luciendo muy preocupado me dijo.

- Muchacho ¿estás bien?, parece que no has dormido en siglos-.

Asentí cabizbajo sin prestarle mucha atención. Solo podía pensar en Serena, ¿Como estaría? ¿me odiaría lo suficiente como para no volverse a acercar a mi?.

-Darien tu no eres así, ¿tu, quedarte dormido en plena clase?-. Sonreí lastimosamente.

-Supongo que no soy tan bueno como todos piensan, soy solo un cobarde impotente-. Dije con amargura.

-¡Muchacho! No necesitas ser tan duro contigo, ¿sabes algo? Te doy permiso, ve a casa y descansa-. Asentí sin mucho ánimo y me dirigí a la salida.

Salí con paso apurado del edificio como si la vida se me fuera en ello, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes. Al llegar al patio más cercano, me localicé en una y me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos. Lo único que podía pensar era en Serena. Y la expresión de su rostro cuando Rei y yo ...

Estaba consciente que no lo había hecho a propósito. De hecho había sido mi idea.

Cuando Rei me persiguió. Se me ocurrió que si nos veía a los dos juntos. Se haría a la idea y no preguntaría mucho. Así que al contarle mi plan a Rei. Ella lo tomó con bastante madurez y aceptó. Fue raro. Cuando la escuchamos llegar me quite mi camisa rápidamente y le hice una señal a Rei para que hiciera lo mismo. Nos tumbamos en la cama y en el momento en que abrió la puerta. Nos enfrascamos en un apasionado (y falso) beso. Tal vez me dejé llevar por la adrenalina, porque ahora me sentía como un verdadero canalla.

Mi único consuelo era lo que había pasado ayer.

Luna había dicho que no había manera que las Sailors Scouts le ganaran a su princesa. Y tenía razón.

-Entonces, si la atacamos es posible que ella… ya sabes se defienda?-. Preguntó Amy algo dudosa.

-No, tal vez, no ella, pero su inconsciente si, el cristal de plata, nunca dejaría que lastimaran a la princesa-.

-Tenemos que hacerlo-. Dijo Haruka decididamente.

-Pero… aun así hay una posibilidad de que nosotras la lastimemos-. Replicó Setsuna, algo alterada.

-Bueno, también recuerda que llevamos ya mucho tiempo sin dormir, por lo que nuestros instintos asesinos no están tan "recargados", y probablemente podamos controlarnos mejor-. Dijo Michiru pensativa.

-Chicas, yo se que esto suena horrible, pero si es la forma de dejar de tener estas pesadillas… yo estoy dentro-. Habló Rei diciendo, lo que probablemente estaba en mente de todas.

-Si, ya saben, después de todo la normalidad no debe ser tan mala-. Se rió Mina tratando de aligerar la situación.

-Y así podremos acercarnos a ella para advertirle lo que está pasando, y que probablemente haya un enemigo que está tras de ella-. Zanjó el asunto Lita.

Todas asintieron decididas. Y pusimos en marcha el plan.

No sabia si iban en serio o estaban fingiendo, ni tampoco si yo iba en serio o estaba fingiendo. Tal vez ambos.

En el momento que Hotaru lanzó su rayo contuve la respiración, no pensaba que de verdad la iban a lastimar. Pero conforme avanzaba, supe que si Serena no hacía lo previsto, moriría. Luche con mi conciencia entre la parte que le apretaba el brazo para tenerla sometida y la parte que le apretaba el brazo, estando listo para jalarla y protegerla con mi cuerpo. Pero no hubo tiempo, en el último segundo, la luna creciente de su frente se encendido incandescente y creó un campo de concentración que me expulsó lejos contra un árbol a 5 metros, que impacto contra mi columna, produciéndome un fuerte dolor en la espalda.

Las chicas habían retrocedido. Y Serena estaba parada ante ellas con las manos extendidas casi como protegiéndose. Una luz surgió de sus palmas, a pesar de su sorpresa y un rayo blanco, deslumbrante impacto contra las Sailors. Todas soltaron un grito casi al unísono y se quedaron momentáneamente suspendidas en el aire. poco a poco, una a una fueron perdiendo sus transformaciones. Y después de unos segundos más, cayeron al suelo pesadamente, inconscientes. Miré a Serena, preocupado, pero ya no estaba ahí. Había huido. Me alegre. Aguantando el dolor, me pare lentamente, y fui corriendo hacia ellas. Comprobé el pulso de Amy, y la respiración de Rei. Todas parecían estar bien. Solo con uno que otro rasguño. Suspire aliviado.

Afortunadamente ese día no había nadie en la casa de Rey, así que cargue una por una a su casa y las coloque cuidadosamente en la salita del templo, sobre algunos futones que encontré y coloque improvisadamente. Cuando llegara el abuelo de Rei, encontraría una pijamada cualquiera. Excepto que nadie las llevaba, pero en fin, ya se inventarían una excusa. Todas dormían plácidamente. Justo como nos había advertido luna, que pasaría.

-¿Darien? -. Me preguntó una voz femenina. Bajé la mirada y vi a Luna mirándome con compasión. Su mirada gatuna era muy clara, casi diciendo. "¿Funcionó?" . Asentí silenciosamente.

- Lo siento, Artemis y yo no encontramos otra solución para parar esas pesadillas y tampoco pudimos hacer algo más por ti-. Dijo lastimosamente.

- Está bien, que las chicas no vuelvan a soñar así, ya es bastante-. Dije tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-Si pero, ¿como estás tu?-. Me quedé callado.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos-. Dijo Luna rompiendo el tenso silencio. -Yo me quedaré contigo. Artemis se va a quedar con las chicas. No creo que tarde en llegar. Se quedó investigando. Aunque no hemos tenido mucho éxito-.

-¿No deberías quedarte con Serena?-.

Luna negó con la cabeza. -Artemis cree que quienquiera que este haciendo esto, es probablemente alguien lo suficiente poderoso como para meterse en la mente de cualquier individuo. Y como todas las visiones están relacionadas con el asesinato de Serena, el enemigo debe estar tras de ella, buscando como lastimarla a través de terceros. En el Milenio de plata, había personas bajo el servicio de la corona que tenían ese poder y eran de gran ayuda en misiones de espionaje. Por lo regular eran capaces de meterse en la cabeza de alguien y ver todo lo que esta veía y percibía. Si me quedara con ella. El enemigo me podría usar para recobrar información de Serena. Especialmente porque vivo con ella. No ganaríamos más que ponerla en peligro.

Asentí inseguro. - Entonces vámonos Luna-. Dije tomándola en mis brazos. Me di la vuelta y deje atrás a las Sailors Scouts, o mejor dicho a las ex-Sailors Scouts.

-Solo espero que cuando despierten, lleven bien todo el asunto-. Me dijo Luna preocupada.

- Lo estarán, esta era la única forma-. Le conteste.

-Si, ellas sabían a lo que atenerse, y estuvieron de acuerdo cuando les dije que la princesa no estaría indefensa ante sus propias Sailors. Va a ser duro, pero se acostumbraban, a ser normales. Después de todo, Serena les ha quitado todos sus poderes-.

…

…

…

Hola, pues aquí está el cap. 9, si me tardé bastante, pero por fin lo terminé, este es el cap. Más largo hasta ahora . Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Usako-Chiba-T: Muchas gracias por leer, espero que la historia te siga pareciendo interesante.

princessqueen: Si, se que es triste, pero es necesario, para darle algo de sazón

tuxigirl27: Me reí mucho con tu comentario! Jaja yo se que es medio violenta, pero me alegra que te guste para seguir leyendo.

analang: Aquí esta la continuación, y espero que el cap. Se te haga igual de bueno.

Alex Moon: Muchas gracias por comentar. Haber si les gusta la continuación de la historia. Yo se que Darien es un maldito, pero en su defensa, no es su culpa… bueno tantito jiji.

HoshiBelle: Gracias por leer. Pues aquí esta un cap. Más con más drama!

Ale: Hola Ale, pues aquí está después de un tiempecito, la continuación.

Muchas gracias por leer el Fic. Espero que pueda actualizar muuuuuucho más pronto, que esta vez. Lo siento, he estado bastante ocupadita. Ero después de batallar con mi falta de tiempo y admiración, aquí esta!

Besos!


	10. Sueño 10 Sin Memoria

Sueño 10: Sin memoria

…

Estaba histérica, miré temerosa por la ventana, esperando a que alguien o algo saliera de repente. Comencé a llorar desconsolada, y mis sollozos poco a poco aumentaron de volumen. Las lágrimas, escurrían en mi rostro, hasta el suelo. Tomé las rosas rojas, y furiosamente las hice trizas y las tiré a la basura, al igual que las misteriosas tarjetas, los listones de las rosas estaban arrugados en el suelo. Me tiré sin poder más, eso era todo, psicológicamente me estaba rompiendo.

Recordé a mis amigas, que me habían intentado asesinar. A Darien, y un dolor muy fuerte empezó a esparcirse por mi pecho, no sabía como detenerlo. Después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas batallas, de tantos obstáculos, ¿para que todo se fuera a la basura?.

Recordé los ojos de Darien, tan azules como el océano, tan claros a la hora de mirarme y decirme cuanto me amaba. Yo me había jurado que nunca nos íbamos a separar ¿cómo es que se había roto todo tan abruptamente?.

Miré el listón negro a mis pies, y lo tomé entre mis manos. Y una ira empezó a surgir en mi. ¿Después de tanto, se puede dejar de sentir así en un minuto?, la respuesta es No. Qué estúpida había sido. Por supuesto que no, algo abría de haber pasado, algo los había obligado a actuar así, mas bien alguien.

Miré fijamente el listón negro con mis manos temblorosas, sabía donde lo había visto antes, y de repente supe quién me estaba mandando las rosas.

Tomé mis zapatos y mi chaqueta, decidida a ir al departamento de Darien. Pero no fui capaz de caminar dos pasos, cuando un inmenso dolor de cabeza me noqueó tirándome en el suelo.

Mi vista estaba borrosa, pero pude ver que un par de zapatos negros se posaban en el alfeizar de mi ventana. Y allí estaba él. Me dio un vuelco al corazón, pero no pude moverme, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, solo encontré fuerzas para hablar quedamente.

-Tu… ¿qué le hiciste a Darien, a mis amigas?-.

-Oh nada cariño, solo estoy alejando a las personas inservibles de ti, para que podamos estar juntos, últimamente han tenido unos sueños bastante macabros ¿sabes?-. Iba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra, y un par de Jean desgastados, confiriéndole un aspecto mucho más juvenil al que siempre traía. Avanzó lentamente hacia mí. Se agachó hasta que sus cabellos rozaron mi rostro y me acarició tiernamente el rostro.

-Bueno, creo que eres más lista de lo que pensaba, quién diría que lo descubrieras tan rápido, y no te equivoques tarde o temprano estaremos juntos y vas a saber quién soy, pero no ahora, primero, necesito librarme de todos tus guardianes y conseguir el poder de ese precioso cristal plateado que llevas en el pecho, mi amada Princesa Serenity-. Deslizó un dedo desde mi clavícula y mi cuello hasta el centro de mi pecho. – Por otro lado creo que tengo algo que te hará la espera para cuando por fin realicemos nuestro amor-. Dijo mientras agitaba una botellita que contenía un líquido rosado. Retiró la tapa y se la llevó a la boca. Me sonrió y posó fuertemente sus labios contra los míos. Un líquido amargo se empezó a deslizar en mi garganta, mientras un olor dulzón llenaba el ambiente .

-Tantas veces que te han hecho sufrir, que el te ha hecho llorar a ti, un miembro de la realeza. Es imperdonable, así que no te preocupes, no lo llorarás otra vez, no si no los recuerdas-.

-Darien-. Fue lo último que alcancé a decir.

…

_-Serena, te amo-. Dije simplemente. Ella sonrió y me miró con unos ojos tan expresivos, que supe que no me volvería a separar de ellos de nuevo. _

_La tome suavemente por la cintura y atraje sus labios a los míos. Me separé de ella un momento para contemplarla. Dios se veía tan hermosa. Estábamos parados en el muelle, la luna llena iluminaba sus labios, que se tornaban rojos por la fricción con los míos. Nos besamos lentamente, queriendo que el momento durara para siempre._

_¿Y por que no haces que dure para siempre? Me susurró una voz quedamente. _

_Si ¿por qué no lo hacía?. –Serena-. Susurré junto a sus labios. -Te prometo que estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad-. La comencé a besar de nuevo._

_Sentí como abruptamente su aliento dejó de mezclarse con el mío, dando pasó a un caliente líquido cuyo olor penetrante lleno el ambiente. Su sabor me dejó impactado, nunca pensé que la sangre supiera tan buena. Me lamí los labios y me alejé del cuerpo de mi amada. Lentamente retiré el cuchillo que había hundido en su estómago y me llevé la hoja a la boca, lamiendo los residuos. _

_Serena se llevó las manos al estómago, mientras un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba por la comisura de su boca. Sus ojos se quedaban sin brillo, y retrocedió lentamente, dejando un rastro rojo por el suelo, hasta que al chocar con la barda, perdió el equilibrio y cayó pesadamente al agua. _

_-Ya somos uno, princesa-. Dije felizmente, si es que eso se podía describir como felicidad. _

-¡Darien!-. Me despertó una voz lejana, que parecía muy asustada.

Al abrir los ojos, me encontré con Luna, que estaba en mi pecho, con aspecto consternado.

-¿Otro sueño?-. Preguntó con tono lastimero. Asentí lentamente, limpiándome una lágrima que se resbalaba por mi mejilla derecha. No aguante más y me levante de la cama, miré el reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana.

-Esto es demasiado, es el quinto esta semana, si tan siquiera pudiéramos ayudarte…-.

Me encogí de hombros, y no dije nada.

Cuatro horas después me encontraba frente al templo Hikawa. Habían pasado ya 3 días desde el incidente con Serena, y no había vuelto a saber de las chicas, que debían de encontrarse tan destrozadas como yo.

Subí las escaleras esperanzado, que podía tener a alguien con al quien hablarle de mis sueños, además de la gatita negra que ahora vivía conmigo.

Subí las escaleras pensativo, y como de costumbre, Serena fue lo primero que entró en mi mente. ¿Cómo estaría ella?, me dolía el pecho de solo pensarlo.

-¡Hola!-. Me gritó una voz alegre. Era Mina, que subía las escaleras, saludándome animadamente. Estaba tan sonriente como siempre. ¿estaría actuando?.

-¡EH!, ¿vienes a ver a Rei?-. Me dijo mientras me daba unos pícaros codazos.

-Mira, no estoy para bromas realmente-. Le respondí duramente. Ella solo volvió a reír. -¡Vamos!, no seas tímido, yo te puedo ayudar con Rei si quieres, no es que le gusten mucho los chicos, bueno es decir si que le gustan, pero no se interesa muy fácilmente. Claro que yo por otro lado…- Dijo mientras se tomaba cómodamente de mi brazo y me sonreía coquetamente. -¡Soy Mina!, ¿tu como te llamas?-. Me quedé mudo y la miré como si le estuvieran saliendo un par de gusanos de sus fosas nasales.

-Oh no…-. Solté desesperado.

-¿Ono?, bueno tus padres si que tenían un gusto raro-. Dijo juguetona. Traté de soltarme de su agarre, pero Mina era una chica bastante fuerte.

Vino a mi mente el momento en el que ya hacía tiempo, las chicas habían perdido sus poderes y sus memorias después de derrotar a la Reina Beryl, de hecho a mí también me había pasado. Al parecer ahora no era una excepción. Mina empezó a parlotear como de costumbre, pero yo simplemente no podía comprender nada que de lo que decía, hasta que un maullido me distrajo. Entre los arbustos, un gato blanco con una luna en la frente me miraba significativamente.

-¡Mira Ono!, un gatito!-. Exclamó Mina felizmente mientras se acercaba a Artemis. Yo me situé rápidamente junto a ella, dándole el tiempo a Artemis para que saltara a mis brazos, antes que ella lo cogiera.

-¿Es tuyo Ono?-. Me pregunto con un puchero. –Es muy bonito, yo cría que lo podía adoptar y traer a casa conmigo, ¿cómo se llama?-.

-Mina…-. Empecé .- ¿¡Mina?!, ¡no juegues así me llamo yo también!, esto debe de ser el destino-. Me sugirió risueña.

Estaba paralizado, hasta que los maullidos insistentes de Artemis me hicieron volver a la realidad.

-Muy bien Mina, yo… este.. me voy-. Dije, mientras me daba la vuelta y salía de allí casi corriendo. Pero en el apuro tropecé y tiré a una persona. Era Rei, que estaba en el suelo frotándose la espalda.

-¡Oye! Y a ti que te…-. Pero se cayó abruptamente al verme, y un ligero sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

-¿Estás bien?-. Le pregunté asustado, ofreciéndole una mano-.

-Si… yo, no te preocupes, estoy bien-. Sonreí tensamente, mientras Artemis no dejaba de maullar.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir-. La corté apresuradamente. Me subí en la moto y arranqué velozmente.

Me paré en el parque más cercano, así que tomé a Artemis, lo metí entre los arbustos y lo interrogué.

-¡Artemis!, pero que…-

-Ya lo se Draien, fue… un efecto secundario no esperado. Desde el día en que despertaron, todas sus memorias se fueron-.

-¿Así que no recuerdan nada de ser Sailors Scout?-.

-No, nada. Recuerdan ser amigas, pero nada de sus poderes ni de… ó el gato blanco.

-¡¿No recuerdan a Serena?-. Pregunté alarmado.

-No. Si lo piensas tiene lógica, Serena les quitó sus poderes, es decir, las "despidió como Sailors Scouts", la familia real tiene ese poder, pero digamos que es una forma de protección del cristal, les puede quitar sus memorias, para que no vuelvan a atacar a la familia real. Y como demostraron ser un peligro para Serena…-.

-No recuerdan nada-. Completé. -¿Y Serena?-.

-No lo sabemos, pensamos que a ella no debió de pasarle nada, después de todo fue ella quien uso el cristal de plata, así que ella debe de estar completamente normal, enojada y con el corazón roto, pero normal. Y en el caso de las chicas, al no tener sus memorias, ni sus poderes, los sueños extraños que estaban teniendo se fueron también-.

Asentí apesadumbrado. –Tal vez sea lo mejor-.

-Además… Darien tengo que decirte algo. Como ya sabrás este nuevo enemigo, el cual todavía no sabemos quién o qué es, es capaz de invadir la mente de las personas, es él probablemente quién te esté causando esos horribles sueños, con el fin de llegar a hacerle daño a Serena a través de alguien cercano a ella. Ustedes son algunas de esas personas, en el caso de las otras Sailor, ya no corren ningún riesgo, ni tu ahora que te has alejado de ella. Como ya te lo explicó Luna, esa fue la razón por la que tuvo que abandonar la casa de Serena, por que es posible, que el enemigo se meta en la mente de cualquiera para hacerle daño y si ni siquiera tu el príncipe de la tierra ni las Sailors Scaout pudieron resistir, que pasaría con cualquier persona normal-.

-Pero las únicas personas que son lo suficientemente cercanas a ella son…-

-Sus padres-. Completó Artemis. Se me hizo un hueco en el estómago de solo adivinar lo que me diría Artemis. –Darien, tenemos que alejar a su familia de ella-.

…

Llegué temprano a la escuela, bueno temprano para mi, eso es como 15 minutos tarde. Fue un día común y corriente, comí con mis amigos. Traté de no dormirme en clase y disfruté sorprendentemente para mi de la clase de matemáticas. Akiyama Ren, resultaba ser un profesor bastante bueno, casi hacía que me gustara la materia, no era un profesor convencional, nos hacía bromas, jugaba con nosotros y trataba de ser comprensivo para los que no... éramos buenos en estas cosas. Solo llevaba unas cuantas clases con nosotros y las chicas especialmente ya lo adoraban. Yo por mi lado, tenía un sentimiento de gratitud absoluta, hacia él, por el día que me salvó, de las garras de mi anterior profesor pervertido. No se lo había dicho a nadie, ni a mis padres. No entendía exactamente por qué no les había contado algo tan importante, pero simplemente no me nació hacerlo.

Las clases terminaron, y yo me acerqué con mis amigos a charlar tranquilamente. Pero Akiyama Ren me hizo una seña para que me acercara al frente del salón, ganándome la mirada envidiosa de muchas de mis compañeras.

-¡Eh!, ¿cómo estuvo la clase?

-Bueno nada mal, es un logro que no me haya quedado dormida-. Dije sinceramente, provocándole una carcajada. –Si creo, que eso ya es un logro-. Dijo muy alegre.

-¡Hey! No es para tanto-. Le dije haciendo un puchero.

-Si bueno, cambiando de tema ¿recuerdas que el otro día te di ese libro de civilizaciones perdidas?-. Me pregunto ya mas serio. Asentí lentamente. Recordaba como la noche anterior, por laguna razón me había dado por ir a caminar y saltarme la cena, y había encontrado al profesor Akiyama en el parque y por alguna razón, me había prestado un tomo de civilizaciones perdidas que hablaba algo sobre un reino en la luna y una misteriosa princesa con la que se había obsesionado un señor irlandés. Sonaba todo muy irreal, es decir ¿un reino en la luna?, con razón lo tomaban todos por loco, pero mi profesor parecía amar la historia de este reino perdido, así que traté de no decirle lo que pensaba.

-Bueno, pues, tal vez no debería de decirte esto por que eres mi alumna, pero me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a una reunión hoy en la noche. Somos algo así como un grupo… literario que se reúne para discutir… bueno algunas teorías-.

-¿Y me estas invitando a mi?-. Pregunté algo sonrojada.

-Si bueno, en realidad fue el director quién lo sugirió, esto es muy importante ¿sabes? no cualquiera entra-.

-¿El director?, por qué el me querría allí-. Pregunté extrañada. Había algo acerca de ese sujeto que no me terminaba de cuadrar… no lo sé me daba mala espina.

-No lo se uhm, el fue quien dijo que tal vez este tema te podría interesar mucho, fue el de hecho quien me dijo que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad te diera el libro… Mira serena, yo se que el director, Akira, puede ser bastante rudo a veces, pero es una muy buena persona, y la verdad creo que tu le caes muy bien-. Afirmó sonriendo dulcemente.

-Y ¿tu vas a estar allí?-. Pregunté con un ligero sonrojo.

-Si claro-. Me respondió con una sonrisa radiante. –Bueno, pues entonces allí estaré-.

Me anotó la dirección en un papel y me la entregó.

Fue cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de mi casa, que me di cuenta que ni en sueños mis papás me iban a dejar ir.

Hice una mueca. Bueno tal vez si salía de noche y a escondidas… Traté de calubrar mi plan, cuando un grupo de chicas pasaron en frente de mi portón.

-Y entonces, mi superior me dijo, que mi pastel había quedado delicioso-. Dijo la más alta, una chica de pelo castaño amarrado en una coleta.

-Ay Lita, creo que nuestra suerte en el amor está cambiando-. Dijo una rubia en forma risueña.

-Vamos chicas, no podemos pensar en eso, somos estudiantes de preparatoria, y tenemos que concentrarnos en el estudio-. Dijo una chica más bajita de pelo corto, causándoles a todas un suspiro de resignación, pero la rubia no se daría fácilmente por vencida.

-Ay Amy, es que no has conocido a alguien especial, esta mañana creo que conocí al amor de mi vida, era un chico ¡guapísimo! De cabello negro, ojos azueles, alto y todo un caballero ¿no es cierto Rey?-. La ultima chica del grupo, que traía un uniforme de escuela privada, a diferencia de las demás, se sonrojó violentamente en el acto.

-Si… eso creo-.

Recordaba haber visto a todas las chicas en la escuela. Pero iban en salones diferentes al mío, reconocía sus rostros, pero no creía haber cruzado palabra con ninguna de ellas.

-Su nombre era Ono-. Anunció risueña la rubia.

-Ono…-. Susurró ensimismada la chica de pelo largo y negro. Pasaron de largo, enfrascadas en su plática, todas parecían muy alegres, y por alguna razón, un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió. Sacudí la cabeza y entré a mi casa.

Al entrar, casi me da un paro cardiaco. Había cajas y maletas por todos lados. Y mis padres venían de un lado a otro, apurados, guardando sus pertenencias.

-Hola, hija-. Me saludó mi mamá, casi sin prestarme atención.

-¿Mamá?-. Pregunté dudosa. -¿Qué están haciendo?-.

-¡Serena!, ya estas aquí. Verás, me acaban de ofrecer un trabajo en Finlandia-. Continuó mi papá pasando por el pasillo, hacia la sala, llevando una caja llena de utensilios automotrices.

-Finlandia-. Repetí.

-Bueno, se que suena… lejos, pero tómalo de esta manera, es una aventura. Es la oportunidad de tu padre para tomar las fotos que siempre soñó. Ya no de políticos o celebridades, sino de algo más… ¿cómo decías cariño?-.

-Profundo-. Completó él, asomando la cabeza desde la cocina.

-Todo está preparado, nos van a poner allí una casa, una muy grande por cierto con todas las comodidades, servicio de Spa, servidumbre, chef, y todo en la misma residencia ¿te imaginas?. ¡Oh! Y también vamos a ir a una cena muy lujosa en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Helsinki, para ver como sale el sol por primera vez en meses, va a ser fabuloso hija-.

-¡El taxi sale llega por nosotros en 5 minutos!-. Anunció mi hermano pequeño, que venía bajando por las escaleras con una caja llena de juguetes.

-¿Listos familia?-. Anunció mi papá contento.

-Pues a pesar de ser todo tan apresurado creo que es genial, mamá ¿empacaste todas mis cosas?-. Las sonrisas de todos desaparecieron de repente.

-¿Qué nadie se lo ha dicho?-. Preguntó papá confuso. Mamá negó con la cabeza, con aire melancólico.

-Serena, cariño, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente contigo-. Dijo mamá con un rostro terriblemente serio.

-Nos volviste a desobedecer Serena. Parece que nos tomas muy a la ligera. Tus calificaciones son pésimas, no tienes esperanza de entrar a ninguna Universidad, y no eres buena más que para comer y dormir-. Continuó mi padre duramente.

-Y lo peor hija, es que es todo nuestra culpa.- Dijo mamá casi en lágrimas. –Nosotros te criamos de esta manera, y ahora eres solo una mujercita irresponsable.

-Es por eso, que hemos decidido que no vas a venir a Finlandia con nosotros-. Me soltó mi papá casi avergonzado.

-Es por tu bien cariño, creemos que dejándote aquí sola, tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerte responsable. Si quieres comer, vas a tener que buscar los medios para conseguir esa comida. Si quieres usar ropa limpia, vas a tener que lavarla tu solita, si quieres desayunar, vas a tener que levantarte temprano para preparar el desayuno, si quieres que te enviemos alguna pensión, vas a tener que sacar buenas notas-. Dijo mi mamá en tono militar. Mientras papá y Sammy asentían a coro. Me quedé de piedra ¡¿Pero que diablos les pasaba?!, creo que estaba mirándolos como idiota con la boca abierta hasta que un claxon se escuchó afuera.

-¡Es el Taxi y el camión de carga para las cajas, es hora!-. Anunció mi papá después de echar un vistazo por la ventana. Todos salieron apresurados, diciéndome vagos adioses, solo mamá se acercó para darme un beso en la frente. –Oh por cierto ¿ves esa caja blanca?, es para ti. ¡Te enviaremos una postal!-. Me dijo alegremente, para luego salir y cerrar la puerta de un tirón.

Muy bien, esa no era mi familia. Ellos nunca hubieran sido capaces de hacer algo así, abandonarme a mi suerte, mientras ellos se iban de viaje, ni hablar, no sabía que mosca les había picado, pero no me gustaba nada. Si no los conociera bien, diría que les lavaron el cerebro o algo así. Me asomé por la ventana para ver a mi familia partir y pude ver a un gato negro con una mancha que parecía una luna menguante en su frente del otro lado de la acera. Maullaba en dirección a mi casa, y casi podía jurar que tenía la vista fijada en mí, pero eso era una tontería claro, así que cerré la cortina y me dispuse a abrir mi paquete.

Era una amplia caja blanca, cuando la abrí vi una hermosa y lustrosa rosa roja en el centro, con un hermoso listón negro de satén negro anudado en el centro del tallo. Había una tarjeta adjunta que decía:

_Siento Mucho La partida. Espero que esto te alegre Princesa de la Luna _

Al rasgar en papel, me encontré con un vestido blanco de seda, sencillo, ajustado al busto, sin ninguna decoración, pero aún así, era precioso. Bueno tal vez esta era la recompensa de mis padres por abandonarme aquí. Y casi los perdonaba porque el vestido era tan bonito que casi podía pasar por alto su falta de empatía hacia su hija. Aunque no entendía el porque de el "princesa de la luna", nunca había escuchado a mis papás decirme así, pero tal vez querían expresarse de manera diferente.

Me quedé allí viendo la tela, las costuras y unos pequeños pendientes que venían a juego por un rato, casi me imaginaba con la prenda puesta, tal vez me parecería mucho a la princesa de la que se había prácticamente enamorado el profesor McLaggen, hasta que tocaron la puerta, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Me dirigí a la entrada, para ver a un hombre de unos veintitantos años, recostado sobre el portón despreocupadamente, con una sonrisa seductora y pelo castaño, cayéndole atractivamente sobre los ojos.

-¿Nos vamos preciosa?-. Pregunto en tono provocador con una pícara sonrisa y por segunda vez en el día me quedé de piedra.

-¿Director?-. Pregunté estupefacta. No sabía que pasaba con el mundo hoy, pero, definitivamente, estaba girando para el otro lado. ¿Qué hacía el director, corrección, el guapo director de mi escuela en mi puerta? ¿y por qué no me agradaba nada? , había una sensación desagradable, que me nacía en ese momento.

-Akira-. Se quejó una voz a lo lejos, que venía corriendo detrás de su jefe. Mi profesor Akiyama Ren, estaba también ahí. –Ya te dije que la había invitado, pero no tienes que asaltar su casa de esa manera-. Le reprobó

-Escuché que te invitaron a la junta súper secreta, así que vine a recogerte personalmente, solo para asegurarme que sepas como llegar, a decir la verdad tu ropa es horrible, pero no importa, tu estás bien como sea, así que vamos-. Dijo tirando de mi ansiosamente. Estaba extrañamente excitado, parecía como un niño en navidad, no podría decir que ese era el mismo frío director que veía a diario. –Ya quiero que te conozca todo el mundo-. Dijo muy contento. Traté de soltarme de su agarre, pero era demasiado fuerte. -¡Espera, me estás lastimando!-. Me quejé.

-¡Akira!-. Soltó enojado mi profesor de matemáticas. Haciendo que el interludio por fin soltara mi muñeca.

-¿Se puede saber a donde me llevas?-. Le solté. El se mostró sorprendido. –Pues a donde crees, a la junta de frikis del milenio de plata-.

-No somos "frikis", Akira somos una comunidad científica. Y yo ya, como me lo pediste había invitado a Serena, y creo que tal vez hubiera aceptado, si un maniático no hubiera aparecido en su puerta para jalonearla-.

El director bufó. –Odio a las mujeres, siempre tienen que ser tan delicadas-.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!, ¡yo no voy a ningún lado contigo!-. Le grité muy molesta.

-Serena, perdona a Akira… digo al director, es una persona bastante impulsiva, te juro que no es su intención lastimarte-. Me dijo Ren-Sensei son una sonrisa de disculpa.

-¿Ah no?-. Dijo el director con una sonrisa torcida, que muchos tacharían de irresistible, pero yo diría que macabra.

El ambiente entre nosotros se tensó, yo lo miraba recelosa y el me miraba con ansias. Un pitido, se escuchó en la avenida.

-Diablos-. Soltó Ren-Sensei. –Como cierta persona se bajó corriendo del auto de la emoción de traer a Serena, dejamos el carro a media avenida-.

El director se encogió de hombros y le hizo una señal para que fuera a arreglar el problema.

-Serena, no estás obligada a venir de ninguna forma, si tu no quieres-. Dijo comprensivamente mi Sensei. Para irse trotando hacia donde los sonidos de las bocinas de los autos comenzaban a incrementarse.

-Así que princesita, debe de ser un alivio para ti haberte separado de tus amiguitas y que ya no las tenga al alcance para amenazarte ¿eh?-. Dijo juguetonamente en cuanto nos quedamos solos.

-¿De que amigas hablas?-. Le dije confusa. –No recuerdo haberme peleado con nadie-. Se me quedó viendo extrañamente, así por unos momentos en silencio.

-Además por qué querría yo ir a una estúpida convención de gente extraña que está obsesionada con un reino en la Luna y una princesa con un cristal dorado-.

-Plateado-. Me corrigió Sin expresión.

-Lo que sea-. Gruñí.

-¿Un reino en la luna, ¿sabes que es físicamente imposible verdad?-. Me sentía mal hablando así de algo que a Ren-Sensei le gustara tanto, pero ese hombre me exasperaba de sobremanera. Se acercó lentamente a mi y me tomó de la barbilla, observándome con atención.

-Realmente olvidaste todo ¿verdad?-.

-¿Qué?-. pregunté extrañada.

-Nada, nada, así que cariño, te lo voy a poner así-. Dijo cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una actitud más relajada. –Tu te vienes con nosotros, ¿sabes por qué?, por qué yo soy el director de la escuela, y si no vas, te juro que voy a ser todo en mi poder para que en tu vida logres salir de la preparatoria, y no es que me la pongas muy difícil por cierto. Así que tu eliges, unas cuantas notas malas, y adiós mesada de tus padres desde Finlandia-.

-¡¿Cómo sabes que…?!-.

-Oh, querida, tengo mis contactos-. Me dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Chicos!, nos llamó la voz de Sensei, desde la acera de la avenida-. Al verlo, un poco del miedo que se acumulaba en mi pecho desapareció.

-¿Vienes?, me dijo casi haciendo una reverencia-.

Tragué duro, y avancé hacia al auto. Bueno, después de todo ¿qué tenía que perder?, no me podía permitir reprobar el curso. ¿Cómo se había enterado de lo de mis padres?, bueno eso era obvio, era el director, seguro habían notificado a la escuela ¿o no?.

-Linda chaqueta-. Le dije mientras caminábamos hacia el carro. Traía puesta una chaqueta de cuero negro negra, que lo hacía lucir como un supermodelo, parecía cara y relucía con los últimos rayos del sol, la cual se me hacía extrañamente conocida. Junto con una camisa blanca que ceñía sus músculos y unos jeans claros. Al decirle estas palabras, un extraño sonrojo apareció en su rostro, pero rápidamente se compuso y volvió a poner esa sonrisa burlona.

-Oh, gracias querida, es mi chaqueta de chico malo-. Me dijo con una arrebatadora sonrisa.

…

¡Hola!, a todos los que estén leyendo, muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí, espero que la historia les guste y los deje emocionados, por que a mi me deja así. Ahora si, traté de actualizar más pronto. Y ya me están entrando más ideas macabras acerca de lo que pasara.

Bueno, nos leemos, disfruten y ¡comenten si les gusto, y si no también!

Hasta Luego.


End file.
